Super Sentai GX
by general ironox
Summary: Super Sentai. agourp superhero team that protect mankind. Watch Jaden and his friend aventure at Due Academy with Saika Katori who has a mecha super sentai deck AlxisxJaden OcxOc,Hope you guy enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic Yu-gi-oh GX I a fan of this series for years and decide to write my own fanfic.  
**

**I dont own super sentai or Yugioh GX but i own my Oc**

**I want to thank "SuperNeo2**",**"****Ten-Faced Paladin","Fenikkusumaru" and "YugiohFreak54" whose awesome writting inspired me write this.**  
Domino City is the home of some legends of the card gane Duel is home to the Kaibacorp, a hight level company that specializes in advanced also a home to the current King of Games, Yugi Moto and second runner-up Joey , a lot of buzz was happing at the Kaibo Dome, which was holding the entrance exams for the those wish to go to Duel Academy, a very prestigious school whre they teach Duel Monsters as well as other studies. And so it begins...

A boy was running at the front of the had a shaggy black hair and brown eyes he wearing red shirt with a black jacket alse wore a blue jeans.  
"How could we forget is today is the entrance exams " The boy said

He run to the front desk, the boy caught attention of one of the older women look up him and ask

"Name " She ask

"Saika Katori" the boy said

"You come just in time with the last kid before we end the exam" the woman said.

"Thank you" Katori said.

He come to the dorm to hear that the duel was quickly over by the guy name Bastion Katori and Kadokato were gaspimg for air because if runnug. As He catch his breath

"Will Jaden Yuki pleas report to Dueling Field 4. Jaden Yuki to Field 4"

The brow hair boy wearing a student unifrom go to the dueling field his oppernent is a guy name Crowler. the guy wearing a blue blazer and modified duel dis which was worn on his had a long blonde hair and was wear make up.

"Jaden Yuki I am Dr vellian Chair of Dueling Techniques," the man explain da been hoping for some kind of reaction that include awe or worship.

"Wow! a Department Chair? cool" Jaden grinned"I world have thought from the way you were dressed you were a Due academy cheerleader of some kind"

Crowler wars not the reaction he ,he reach to the centre of his dueling device,"Duel Vest on!" the machine come to life as he drew five card on the .s eye widened as he saw that the piece of machine.

"Wow! Sweet gear! how can i get a blue blazer like that?" ask Jaden excitedly.

"oh, it just take a lot of hard work and high marks." he answered.

"okey! Then let's duel!" Jaden grinned. the game wars on.

Some time has pass and Jaden defeates Crowler with his Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Skyscraper one is shock to see Crowler defeated,in cluding runs up to the start and tell with Bastion and blue hair kid name Syrus that he had been accepted

"Saika Katori pleas report to Dueling Field 4. Saika Katori to Field 4"

"Look like is my turn now" Katori said.

Katori put on the duel disk and insert his deck as he stand in front of a Crowler with with a huge active his duel disk and said "Hope you ready!"

"Don't go ahead youslef there boy!" he shouted angrily."Just because that slacker beats me, does't mean you are!" He activated his duel disk on his chest.

"Duel" both them shouted

(Katori:4000 Crowler: 4000)

"I will go first this time" Crowled said drawing his six card "I will start out by playing the Field Spell Geartown" He slipped the card into the Field Spell slot and the arena changed. Now they were in a city of spinning gear and gear-shaped buildings.

"And because of this card, I can summon an Ancient Gear monters with one less sacrifice. I summon Red Gadget in attack mode" a red robot looking machine monters with the white gear on his back appeard on Crowler field

**(Red Gadget-LV/****,Attribute/EARTH, ATK/1300 DEF/1500, this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Yellow Gadget" from your Deck to your hand.)**

"Now thank to his effect, i can add a Yellow Gadget to my hand".Crowler said

"Now I play the magic card, Double Summon! With it, I can paly another summon normal summon this turn so I'm going to sacrifice my Red Gadget to summon out Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon in attack mode!"

Katori watched as Crowler gear monter disapper and what replaced it was giant dragon made up of metal and gears like his golem.

**(Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon-LV/********,Attribute/EARTH, ATK/3000 DEF/2000, this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. )**

"Crowler summoned another powerful monters rare monters and just his first turn too" a blonde female in a short skirt name Alexis Rodes said.

"And then I'll end my turn with that" Crowler said.

"All right my turn" Katori said Drawing his six card before he examined smiled a little .

"I will start with summon Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus in attacks mode" a Tyrannosaurus robot appeard on Katori field.

**(Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus-LV/********,Attribute/FIRE, ATK/3000 DEF/2000, your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).)**

"Wait a sec " Crowler said " Check you gear! it said that your Tyrannosaurus is a leve eight monters! you require a sacrifice for that!"

"My gear is fine" Katori said "Tyrannosaurus effect is if my opponent controls a monster and I control no monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my hand"

"This card effect is just like you Cyber Dragon Zane" Alexis said to the boy next to her who has a blue hair

"That quite impressive but could you summon a monters that was stronger than that? I mean our monters will both destroy in the you slacker are done yet beacuse I'm quite a busy man."

"Not yet teach and I know my monters attack card will end this.I play Field spell card Batter City" he slipped the card into the Field Spell slot and the city of spinning gear and gear-shaped buildings changed to a normal city in tokyo

**(Batter can special sumon a Fusion type machine monster by send a it summon material from you hand and field to you Graveyard.)**

"With this card I fuse Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth,Guardian Beast Triceratops,Guardian Beast SaberTiger and Guardian Beast Pteranodon on my hand with Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus on my field to summon Daizyuzin" Katori declared.

Four monters-a black Mammoth robot,a blue Triceratops robot, a yellow Tiger robot and a pink Pteranodon robot appered on the field with Tyrannosaurus. They were replaced by a giant robot with Triceratops and SaberTiger are his legs, ZyuMammoth is his hands, Tyrannosaurus become his body and Pteranodon became his chest armor and his head had a crown like a viking horn "

**(Daizyuzin-LV/**********,Attribute/EARTH, ATK/4500 DEF/4000, this is summon you can destroy one monters on the field)**

Everyone were completely caught off guard when Katori summoned that powerful monters

"Woah! Sweet card" Jaden said

"Year just like you Hero" Syrus said

"Now that card is interest" Bastion was observing the duel.

"I never hear those card before" Alexis said

"It look incredibly strong" Zane replied.

"Now i use my card effect when Daizyuzin is summon I can destroy one monters on the field I chose you Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon" Katori said and Daizyuzin fire a ghtning from his crown destroy Gadjiltron Dragon

"Now I attack direct you with my Daizyuzin" Katori said and Daizyuzin slam his hand to Crowler

(Katori:4000 Crowler:0)

Every one just stood in shock, even more then after they saw Crowler get beat by just got beat again but with the O.T.K this time

"Wow, that guy..." Alexis had no word to say "That war over kill..."

"What?! another Slackers beat Crowler?!" Chazz yelled.

"I gues I'm going in this school now, huh teach?" Katori said "May be now you'll learn not to underestimate you opponents" Katori said.

'How dare he Hummiliate me ! Those Slacker,I will see to it that you life at the Academy is unbrearable' Crowler

"Great due" Katori look to see Jaden,Syrus, and Bastion headdowm to meet him.

"Thanksy" Katori said

"My name is Jaden yuki this guy hera are Syrus and Bastion" Jaden introdu him and the other.

"It nice to met another guy who play hero card" Katori said

"What do you mean" Jaden ask.

"Those card I use is the mecha belong to the gourp hero name super sentai who use them to fight the monters attack they city" Katori said

"Wow I never thought those here about that" Jaden said "But my hero is the best"

"I bet my mecha are better" Katori retorted.

"Oh year?" Jaden begin to smile." Care to due and fire out?"

"Ahem" Bastion cough catching they attention of both boys."While a duel between Elementail Hero and Super sentai mecha would be interesting, I thinhk we should go register. Otherwise we're not going to be able to go to Duel Academy"

"You right " Syrus gasped "We gotta move"

"Hey relax" Jaden shruggred "The table aren't going anywhere. We've got tìme"

"Actually, we dont" Bastion replied " The tables will close in a few minutes. If we miss it, we'll have to reapply next year."

"WHAT?!" Jaden cried "We gotta move"

The four boys then decided to make track.

**This idea I had in my head for a while.I want to write it down to see how it turn for the sentai mecha card which i made up other card use are you yugiohwiki.**

**Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own super sentai or Yugioh GX but i own my Oc**

"Attention all passengers" the pilots voice echoed over the intercom."If you look outside the window, you will see you new home away from home coming up. Also, we ask that you don't push. After you take a peak, please set you seats in the upright position and faster your seatbelts. Next stop, Academy Island."

The hell-carrier landed with out a problem and all of the students were releases. Fro, there, they were guided to the main buildding where there were given packages for ther school equipment in the gym. Everyone quickly changed into their school uniforms before being sent to one of the announcement halls. Katori was put in the new yellow blazer and given a PDA along with Bastion. Eyeing Syrus and Jaden, he noitice they were wearing red blazer. It didn't escape his notice either that the people waring blue blazer managed to color outfits. Lininf up in the main annoucement room, a large sreen activated, revealing a blad man with a beard and wearing a crimson blazer that wars similarly styled after the blue students.

"Welcome my new students!" the man smiled happlily throught the screen. " I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here at Duel Academy. You are the best brightest duelists that the world has to offer, or else you wouldn't be here of course!"

Jaden's half asleep snore seemed to go unnoticed.

"Now, all of you should take today to get yourselves situated in you assigned dorms" Sheppard continued. "I'm sure you'll find yourselves very comfortable, depending on how you ranked of course."

Sheppard's speech about hope for the future and beginning ones life went on for a couple minute after that Katori and student walked out of the school to get to their assignments. Katori was checking on his PDA he discovered that he was given his room assignment.

"Well Katori" Bastion spoke up as he walking up to him "It appears we're both going to be neighbors in Ra Yellow."

"That is does" Katori nodded."I'm looking forward to seeing how things are going to go here."

"Hey Bastion! Katori!" a familiar voice Ra Yellow students turned to find Jaden and Syrus leaning against one of the stones depicting Duel Monsters. "Hey are you guys in Slifer Red too?"

"Hmm let see " Bastion pondered as he checked his uniform."Yellow jacket. yellow buttons, yellow sleeves, nope. I'm in Ra Yellow."

"And since my unifroms is the same as Bastion, I'm probably in Ra Yellow too" Katori added.

"Oh...So that how it works.." Jaden realized looking at his red blazer.

"Are you saying you just figured that out?" Katori said sweet dorpped

"So what" Jaden huffed "I may be colorblind you know! you ever think that?"

"No we didn't " Bastion said.

"Are you color blind?" Syrus asked.

"No, but I could have been" Jaden laughed " Anyway, I suppose we'll see you guys around the dorms?"

"I dout that" Bastion said as he point towards the other side of island "Your dorms are over there"

"See you" Katori said as he and Bastion headed out.

The Ra Yellow dorms were definitely a nice place. It war clea and looked to be completely modern. Thre were some nice looking gardens decorating the place. Inside, the building wars moderrately with tasteful art depicting the Winged Dragon of Ra and other Duel Monsters. In all, Ra Yellow actually look like an actual dorm room rather than the masion Obelisk Blue had or the dingy apartments Slifer Rad had to deal with. Heading up to his room, Katori found it to be spacious with computer, bed, ,closet, bathroom, and some fake plants for decoration.

"Not Bad" Katori nodded. He poked his head ot and spied Bastion coming out of his room to grab his bags."So how your room suiting you Bastion?"

"It suits me fine" smiled Bastion "What about you?"

"It good" Katori said "So, what's next on the itinerary?"

"A welcoming party for new students here" informed Bastion.

"Ok" Katori said "Hey Bastion, is it just me or did there seem to be this invisible wall separating the student here?"

"So you noticed too" Bastion replied. " I asked an upperclassman about it and it really has to do whith the three dorms. Apparently the higher you are the more preferential treatment you get. Onbelisk Blue students are the cream on the crop here. They have amazing skills, connections, and grades which boosts them the highest ranks here. We hre in a Ra Yellow have a greats grades and good skills to back them up. However, those in Slifer Red like Syrus abd Jaden are considered the lowest of the low. Lowest grades and skills. Lots of them are rumorde to be borderline expulsion cases"

"oh man" Katori said " They can't be that bad, can they?"

"Doubtful, especially after the way we've seen Jaden duel" Bastion shrugged. "I think it is just because of bad garedes that someone like Jaden is where he is. Of course, he prbably got on Crowler bad side by beat him"

"What about me? I'm the one O.T.K him " Katori ask

"That I don't know" Bastion said "So what are you plans here fist Katori?"

"Well, I was plannning to explore campus, meet people and hopefully duel" Katori said ask he took his Disk out of his backpack.

"Happy hunting then" Bastion grinned.

So the rest of the mornig heading, Katori explored the campus, until he come Onbelisk Blue Dorms. He see Jaden and Syrus facing off against three male Onbelisk Blue studens. A blonde female Obelisk Blue student seem to be defending Jaden and Syrus from the smack taking to them. As he came into the sight, an Obelisk Blue student wearing glasses and wearing his hair to the side notice

"Well, they coming out of the woodwork" he smirked. "Hey Chazz,it's the guy who o.t.k Crowler"

Chazz smirked as he turn to see Katori "Well, it look like he's a Ra reject. Better the the Slifer slackers anyway"

"Hey!" Syrus and Jaden frowned.

"Chazz would it kill you to give it a rest?" Alexis frowned

"Hey it in my nature" Chazz grinned as he trun to face the apporching Katori." I saw you you think you good went you beat Crowler. Well dont think because that you are the real duelist"

"Well at least I know how to use my cards" Katori said "Where I bet you sill trying to fighure how to play the cards you mommy and daddy buy for you"

"What did you say?!" a bulkier Obelisk blue student growled as Chazz look like he was to blow a make Jaden, Syrus even Alexis laught

"Do you know even who you talking to?" the glasses kid frowed."That's Chazz Priceton! He made the top of the class at duelist prep school! People say he got what it take to become the next King of Games!"

"Or am Scare" Karoti said " How much did he pay them to say that I wonder" Katori said

"You'd better watch you mouth, Ra reject!" the bulkier Obelisk theatend.

"Or else what" Katori snickered "If you want to beat me let you card do the jobs"

"Ok let duel" the bulkier said " I will beat you so bad. they'll demote you to the Slifer"

"You guys totally got played" Alexis muttered to herself.

"This gonna be sweet!" Jaden grinned excitedly. "I can't wail to see those mecha Sentai in action agian!"

Katori leaped onto the main stage in the arena while the bulky student got the oppesite end. Jaden, Syrus and Alexis took the seat behind Katori while Chazz and the glasses one took the other end. they both inserted the deck inside the Duel disk.

"I'm not going to easy on you!" the kid said

"Whatever" Katori grumbled. " So who are you any way?"

"Sam Oxford" the Obelisk relied " Now let duel"

(Katori: 4000 Sam: 4000)

"I'll go first!" Sam grinned as he drew hist fist card to go with his hand. "I'll start by summoninb Batteryman AA in attack mode!"

Sam place the card on the field and in a flash of light, the monters appeared. It look like a thin machine with an AA red battery body.

**( Batteryman AA-LV/****,Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/0 DEF/0, all "Batteryman AA"(s) you control are in Attack Position, this card gains 1000 ATK for each. If all "Batteryman AA"(s) you control are in Defense Position, this card gains 1000 DEF for each.)**

"My Batteryman get 1000 atk as long all Batteryman AA are in atk mode for each" Sam said

**Batteryman AA** atk 0 - 1000

"yes, that very impressive" Katori said "You done yet?"

"Go ahead" Sam smirked

* * *

"So it begin" the glasses Obelisk snickerred.

"That Ra reject isn't going know what hit him" Chazz chuckled.

* * *

"My turn " Katori said as he drem his card. eyeing his hand, he picked one out "I will summon Mythical Chi Beast RyuseiOh in attack mode"

Katori put the card on his disk and allow the monster to apper. It war a red china dragon robot with a golden horn

**( Mythical Chi Beast RyuseiOh-LV/****,Attribute/Fire, ATK/1500 DEF/1500,Types/Machine/Effect . This card canot be destroy be batter.)**

"What do you think of that?" Katori ask

"Look weak like other monster" Sam snorted.

Karoi frowned. Nobody insulted the card his grandfather work on with all his heart.

"Say that after you win" Katori growled. " Mythical Chi Beast RyuseiOh, attack the Batteryman!"

RyuseiOh leap in to Batteryman and shoot fireball from it mouth destroy the monsters

"Ngh!" Sam grunted

(Katori: 4000 Sam: 3500)

"Some monster" Katori snickered. "I set one card! You move"

"Galdly!" Sam retorted as he drew his card " I will play the magic card Battery changrer"

**(Battery 500 Life Points. Special Summon 1 "Batteryman" monster from your Graveyard.)**

"With this card I pay 500 life point to summon BatterymanAA from my Graveyard.

(Katori: 4000 Sam: 3000)

In a flasd of light BatterymanAA apper in Sam side.

"Then I'll summon a second Batteryman AA in attack mode" Sam continued, bring another Batteryman to the field."With my Batteryman eff they both got 1000 atk per Batteryman AA on the field"

"Uh-oh" Katori gulped.

Batteryman AA atk 0 - 2000

* * *

"Oh man!" Surys trembled."Katori in trouble now!"

"Man, who thought those Batteryman could pack such a punch?" ask Jaden in surpirse

"Sam use this strategy dozen time" Alexis sighed. "He takes some damage in begin with his Batterymen before pumping them up"

* * *

"Now this is why I'm in Obelisk Blue!" Sam goated. "Batterymen, attack!"

The first of Batteryman shoot a blast of electric voltage on RyuseiOh created an exposion

(Katori: 3500 Sam: 3000)

When the smoked clean everyone supprise to see RyuseiOh still on the field.

"How can you monters surviver" Sam said

" RyuseiOh can't be destroy be batter" Katori said.

The second Batteryman continued shoot t a blast of electric voltage on RyuseiOh again

"I play my trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" Katori said

** (Scrap-Iron an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, also, after that, Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard.)**

A metal Scarecrow apper and take the attack to RyuseiOh

"Dammit" Sam frowned at he end his turn.

Katori drew his card."I play my spell card Changer will allow me to changer one Sentai mecha to his second form if he had and I chose RyuseiOh"

**(Changer Form -Types/Spell/Normal. chose one Sentai mecha and shutter that to you deck and special summon his second form)**

RyuseiOh fly to the sky and begin transform to a red human robot land to Katori side.

"I give you Mythical Chi Warrior RyuseiOh" Katori said.

**( Mythical Chi Warrior RyuseiOh-LV/*****,Attribute/Fire, ATK/2500 DEF/2500,Types/Machine/Effect . If this card is special summon be Changer Form you can draw one card"**

* * *

"Wow awesome" Jaden shout.

"It transform" Syrus said.

* * *

"With Warrior RyuseiOh effect I draw one card" Katori said as he draw one card

"I use my magic Mythical Chi Flying Dragon Rod"

**(Mythical Chi Flying Dragon Rod-Types/Spell/Equip. Equip this card to Warrior Ryusei is gain 500 atk)**

A blach staff weapon apper in Warrior RyuseiOh hand.

Warrior RyuseiOh atk 2500 - 3000

"Warrior RyuseiOh! Attack Batterymen" Katori shouted.

Warrior RyuseiOh rapidly spins the Flying Dragon Rod, creating a gust of wind that immobilizes Batterymen and charges forward while spinning its Flying Dragon Rod and smashes the Batterymen make it exploded.

(Katori 3500 Sam 1500)

"I end my turn" Katori grinned.

"Grrr" Sam growled as he drew his card.

* * *

"Wow! hey you think Katori might win?" Syrus asked excitedly.

"I think this duel is in the bag!" Jaden nodded. "Those sweet card really help him make a come back!"

"I dont know " Alexis frowned " Sam is in Oblisk Blue for a reason. I dout that he'd only rely on his Batterymen"

* * *

"Woah" Galasses blink. "I can't remember the last someone interrupted the Batterymen strategy. Usually Sam can get all three out after his first one is destroyed."

"He'd better get his act together" Chazz frowned. "Otherwise he's gona wish he in Slifer Red after I get through with him."

* * *

"I play the spell, Card of Sancitity" Sam said as he play his card. "Now we draw until our hand are full which give us a whole new hand!"

**(Card of player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.)**

"I know what it does" Katori said as he got his own cards.

"Well, I hope you know this one" Sam snickered. "Tribute to The Doomed"

(Tribute to The 1 card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy it..)

"With this I can destroy one monster on you side! Say goodbye to you Warrior RyuseiOh!"

Sam ditched a card before using his spell. From the holographic image of the card, bangaes flung out torwards Warrior RyuseiOh wrapping him before exploded with him.

"Heh not so tough now!" Sam snickered. " Now I play Batterymen C in attcack mode!"

Sam new monters was similar Batteryman AA expect is color it blue.

**( Batteryman C-LV/**,Attribute/Light, ATK/0 DEF/0,Types/Thunder/Effect .If all "Batteryman C"(s) you control are in Attack Position, all Machine-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK for each "Batteryman C" you control. If all "Batteryman C"(s) you control are in Defense Position, all Machine-Type monsters you control gain 500 DEF for each "Batteryman C" you control.")**

"I'll finish by placing one card face down" Sam said as he set one card.

"My turn " Katori said as he drew his card. He knew tha card that sam had put down was definitely trap. still having a monster in atk mode with no atk point wars too good a target to give there was something to be said for being carefull.

" I play **Monster Reborn** to bring back Warrior RyuseiOh" Katori said.

A flash of light erupted from the ground and Warrior RyuseiOh reappeared and stood tall onece again.

"He'll attack Batteryman C!" Katori shouted as Warrior RyuseiOh rush to a monster.

"I don't think so!" Sam retorted" Activate trap! Spellbinding Circles!"

**(Spellbinding Circle Types/Trap/ Continuous,Activate this card by targeting 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot attack or change its battle position. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.)**

Before Warrior RyuseiOh could do a attack , a circle symbols apper around him, keeping him from attcack just frowned.

"I put one card down and end my turn"

"Good!" Sam grinned. He drew his card " Now this going to end! I sacrifice Batteryman C For my Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon"

The Batteryman vanished and apper a large rbotic dragon with Batteryman C in it chest supplying power to giant machine.

**(Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon-LV/*****,Attribute/Light, ATK/2400 DEF/1000,Types/Thunder/Effect ).**

* * *

"Holy cow!" Jaden gaped." That crazy!"

"Oh man !" Syrus whimpered. "That not good! Warrior RyuseiOh not strong enough to take it down!"

"Sam play that dozens of time before" Alexis frowned. "As if its attack points aren't enough, its special ablitity make it even scarier."

* * *

"Sam got this in the bag now" Glasses laughed. "No one beside another Obelisk has betean tha card before"

"That Ra reject it toast" Chazz agreed.

* * *

"Ha ha ha" Sam laughed " Now you're finished! That mecha may be strong, but my dragon is way stronger! And guess what, he got special ablility too"

"And what abillity is that" Katori ask.

"Well, since I sacrificed Batteryman C for my dragon, is gaint the ablility to inflict piecing damage to my opponet" Sam grinned." Either way. you life points are going to take a hit! Dragon, attck Warrior RyuseiOh "

The gargon roar, opened its mouth and a gigantic surge electriccity oured out, heading for Warrior RyuseiOh. It seemed like he was going to het trash.

"Active Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" Katori said, A metal Scarecrow apper and take the attack to Warrior RyuseiOh.

"You cheat! You has use that card one you turn before" Sam said

" Scrap-Iron Scarecrow effect can use one per turn" Katori said.

"I end my turn " Sam growled

* * *

"That is a one hell card" Jaden said

"Year! you can use it to block the attack one per turn" Syrus said awe.

"How can he had that card" Alexis said.

* * *

Katori drew a card. A sanage grin the overtake his face. "Sweet! I'll summon Super Mythical Chi Beast Daimugen in attack mode."

A loud roar echoed in the arena as the new monsters appead. It wars a large rototic green turtle has canon for each side.

**( Super Mythical Chi Beast Daimugen-LV/****,Attribute/Water, ATK/500 DEF/2000,Types/Machine/Effect . If Warrior RyuseiOh on the field when you summon this card it attack become 3000 in the end of the turn when the effect it use turn it to defend ".**

"What you summon a weak monters" Sam laught " How can it destroy my dragon"

"With it effect " Katori grinned " When Warrior RyuseiOh on the field Daimugen attack become 3000! Attack the dragon"

"No way" Sam gapped."

Daimugen groen before chanel his cannon. The cannon fire a beam across the field at the Voltech dragon destroy it. Sam himself cried in shock as the shockwave hit him.

(Katori 3500 Sam 400)

"You'll pay for that!" Sam shouted angrily.

"We'll see " Katori replied " beacue Daimugen use it effect it turn to defend mode. I'll end of my turn"

"My move " Sam growled. He drew his card. "Okay, I'll paly Pot of Greed! this will let me draw two new cards. Next I'll paly Monster Reincarnation! By discarding one card, I can ass one monsters on my hand!"

**( Pot of Greed Types/Spell/Normal,Draw 2 cards.)**

**( Monster Reincarnation Types/Spell/NormalDiscard 1 card, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.)**

"I know which one " Katori frowed.

"That for later" Sam grinned. "First, I'll paly Dian Keto the Cure Master to give me 1000 life points"

(Katori 3500 Sam 1400)

"I'll play another Battery charger to summon Batteryman AA back to the field"

(Katori 3500 Sam 900)

Batteryman AA made his appearance again.

"He won't stay long " Sam continue," I sacrifice Batteryman AA For my Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon"

In blast of blue tinted electriccity. the dragon return to the field.

"When I sacrifice Batteryman AA to summon it he can get 1000 attk point more enogh to trash you monters."

Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon 2400-3400

" And I play my spell Anti-Magic Arrows" Sam said

**( Anti-Magic Arrows/Spell/Normal,Destroy all the opponent's face-down cards. This spell cannot be countered or negated.)**

Thousand arrow apper and destroy Katori two face down card

"Now you don't have that Scrap-Iron Scarecrow too protect you monster" Sam said.

* * *

"Look like the Ra reject is dooom" Chazz grinned.

"He's toast" Glasses laught.

* * *

"Dragon! destroy Warrior RyuseiOh now" Sam barked at his monster. the dragon opened its mouth and a gigantic surge electriccity oured out at Warrior RyuseiOh destroy it"

"Warrior RyuseiOh" Katori cried as he watch his monster vanish

(Katori 2600 Sam 900)

"Hed" Sam laughed " I'm going to enjoy this! End turn"

"Sure" Katori frowned as he drew a new card. Seeing it he felt some relief. "I play the magic card Premature Burial" paying 800 life points, I can summon a monster back from the garveyard and I choose Warrior RyuseiOh"

**(Premature Burial/Spell/Equip,Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.)**

(Katori 1800 Sam 900)

Warrior RyuseiOh bust thought the arena floor and stood tall agian.

"Are you dumb or something?" Sam laught " My dragon is way to strong for you monster to beat"

"I know" Katori said "That why I use my spell card Batter City"

Katori slipped the card into the Field Spell slot and arena changed to a normal city in tokyo

"You remenber this right" Katori smiled " "With this card I fuse Mythical Chi Beast Star-Shishi,Mythical Chi Beast Star-Tenma,Mythical Chi Beast Star-Kirin and Mythical Chi Beast Star-Houou on my hand with Warrior RyuseiOh on my field to summon Gosei Gattai Dairen'oh" Katori declared.

"What? No!" Sam cried

"Nom let Gattai" Katori grinned.

Four monster apper a black lion look tank, two looking hourse lke tank one blue one yellow and one red phoenix apper and begin transfor with the blach lion become chest and arms armor two hourse become legs armor and the phoenix becom lowbody armor and equip to Warrior RyuseiOh. Became a giant robot look like a chinese armor warrior with a sword on his hand.

**(Gosei Gattai Dairen'oh-LV/**********,Attribute/Light, ATK/4000 DEF/4000, this card is attack you oppernent can not use trap card)**

* * *

"Another mecha sental" Jaden grinned.

"Just like Daizyuzin" Syrus said awe.

"That just wow" Alexis said when he sam those mecha combine.

* * *

"How can that Ra reject has those rare card" Chazz said.

"Sam is going to be destroy" Glasses said fear for his friend.

* * *

"Now with that Dairen'oh attack that dragon" Katori said.

"Noooooo" Sam cried.

Dairen'oh use his sword it begin to glow before arena begin transform to a place like in chine movie. Dairen'oh boght his sword and slash the dargon in half,destroying it.

(Katori1800 Sam 0).

"Game over" Katori said.

"Awesome!" Jaden cheer as the holograms vanished.

"Great dueling Katori!" Syrus smiled.

"Amazing" Alexis blinked in shock.

Up in the stands, Chazz face war etched in deepest scowl anyone have ever got up "let go"

"Hud?" Galsses blink. "But what about Sam?"

"Let the loser stew" Chazz relied coldly.

"Whew" Katori sighed as he shufferd his cards and deaactivated his disk."Sorry you guys had too see me being so rude"

"Hey no problem!" Jaden grinned.

"Year beside, it about someone stood up to Chazz and his croies anyway" The blond girl say " By the way my name is Alexis Rhodes"

"Rhodes are you sister of Atticus Rhodes" Katori ask

"You know my brother?" Alexis ask

"I meet him once in the party he try to date my sister and end up in hospital" Katori said.

"Well! I dont blame you sister for that " Alexis say faceplame.

"How is he now" Karoti said

"He missing " Alexis said sadly

"What? and they hadn't found any clues to where he could be?" Alexis shook her head.

"Well then I guess that I will hlep you find a clues ablot him" Katori said

"Me and Syrus will help too" Jaden said and Syrus nod.

"Thank you guy" Alexis smiled sadly.

"Well,it look like is time for the Ra Welcome Dinner so see you guy later" Katori said and left the arena

"I'm always game for free food" Jaden grinned "And don't worry we'll help find you brother" He said to Alexis as he and Syrus took a running for their dorm.

"Those guy are the great person" Alexis smile before he walk out.

The arena seem to be alone the average observer as Alexis left. Of course, to someon who had a certain...sight, that wouldn't true. Stading at the edge of the arena,fw figure wars watching the duelist leave. Next to them was a fluffy brown furball with white wings.

"Nice kids" TyrannoRanger nodded "I'm glad to see he'll have such a good friend and help Alexis found his brother".

"Well he help her found him so he can kill him" MammothRanger said.

"Can't blame him for that after Atticus prank him " KirinRanger said.

"Ooo" Winged Kuriboh cood.

"You want to know the storie?" TenmaRanger said "Let me tell you about that"

"Ooo!" Winged Kuriboh cooded happily.

"As long you dont tell Jaden or he'll fell the warth of Katori" RyuuRanger laughed.

Windged Kurirboh nod.

**Well another chapter next 5 more chapter for Kinzokukage. I'm think to Jaden use a few sentai card I think about six ranger card and Alexis use Extra ranger card what do you guy think.**

**Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own super sentai or Yugioh GX but i own my Oc**

Katori had to admit that Duel Academy wasn't what he expected it to be. There weren't as many duel as he thought there would be and there was tons of homework involved. Since he had duel Sam, many Obelisk student were giving him looks. Obviously Chazz or one of his buddies told the story about what happened. Either the student giving him looks were planning revenge or were just giving him a wide berth.

"Good thing that Jaden duel was stop or now he will has a look like I got" Katori grumbled to himself.

Is look like last night Chazz has call Jaden to duel before Jaden can win he has to end the duel because campus security. How he know about the duel, look like some of his duel spirit NinjaRed had spy the he in Professor Crowler and the rest his class were listening to Alexis explanation one three types of Duel monster and their catogories. "Duel Monsters card can be grouped into Normal,Fusion, Ritual, Effect, Trap and Spell cards. Trap card can be devided into normal counter and continuos traps. Spell cards can also sepapated into normal, continuos, equip, quick play, ritual and field spell"

"Perfect, exellent Alexis. of course I coudn't expect anything less from one of my Blue Obilisks" Crowler applauded

"Thank you Dr Crowler"

"Jezz this guy have too much pride for his Obilisk " NinjaBlue said

NinjaYellow nod "You got that right"

"Now who should we question next? Ah Syrus" Crowler called out.

Syrus got up his seat and stand "Yes?"

"Explain to the class what is field spell is? Please"

"Uh...a field spell is uh... is the..thing that effect uh..."

An Obilisk Blue student shouted out "even pre-duelist know the answer to this you Slifer Slacker!"

This cause some of the student to laugh at Syrus

Katori and Bastion look at him and felt pity for him.

Jaden who was next to him decide to cheer him up "Relax Sy. You totally got this"

"I think not. Now sit down" Crowler oder, "Now can someone pleas give the answer? Hoppfully it is not someone in red"

After that the class laught again, Syrus spoke softly, "I blew it. I made all Slifer look bad"

"You know somwthing teach, you should not make fun of us Slifer like that" this make Crowler attention, " I mean I'm a Slifer and I beat you. So when you make fun of us you are really making fun of your self"

TyrannoRanger noticed Crowler look chuckled before raising an eyebrow "Where that handkershief come from?"

"Beats me" RyuuRanger said.

"This guy make a good clow in the circus. Especially how he pull out of the Blue and the way he biting it" NinjaRed said.

This caused all Sentai with Katori laugh and the Slifer laugh along side Jaden. However Crowler had enough of this "That's it! I will not tolerate this slacker at ny school for another second! I'll see to it that he taken down!"

Katori watch just couldn't just how elitist the Obelisk were, just becau they were considered the best. He recalled his grandfather told why Obelisk was the number one because it is Kaiba best card and Slifer is the number Three because it is Yuig long shot story because Yugi had beat Kaiba so he hate the Slifer and decide that is number Three.

After the school in the Obelisk girl and her friends where enjoying the hot water of the wading pool as they catters about things that girls age like to take about.

"Can you believe what that Jaden kid said to Dr. Crowler in class today?" aske girl with short red hai. Her name was Jasmine." Totally you think so Alexis?""

Alexis was content in the hot water. She wasn't listening very well to the conversation since she wanted to enjoy the water, " I think it was rather cool"

"What? Him? No way!" Jasmine cried out

"Well, you never know" a second girl with black hair in pony tail smiled. Her name was Mindy. "He might be... if he had the skilld back up his talk."

"Well, if you want disrepecfull how about that kid with the Sentai cards? a voice said make three girl look to see who talk. there are the girl in swimsuit she has a dark brown hair with two bangs framing her face and has a brow eyes.

"Oh!Konomi we not see you there" Alexis said

"Well I just come here and hear what you guy talk" Konomi smiled but quick turn the frown "I're heard Chazz and his cronies ranting up and down the halls about what the Ra kid said"

Alexis remembered how Katori didn't think much about some of the Obelisk, but he was right about Sam. Sam did get the best card because his parents getting them for him. He barely knew how to use that Voltech Dragon for almost a week and it longer for him to figure how to put together his Batteryman strategy.

"Well he just say his opinion" Alexis shrugged. " Chazz and his buddies aren't not the best example of Obelisk. He was rather polite to me"

"I know that" Konomi said "But tha mean he said bad about Obelisk"

"well Chazz can be a reall jerk" Mindy said "Because the guy like him that Obelisk aren't popular as we could be"

"Still, if i manage to get that Ra kid alone, I'm gonna duel him and show him what a real Obelisk can dp"

Well, frow what I sam, he's not bad" Alexis smiled. "Still, I wouldn't mind going up agianst Jaden. I'm curious to see if he's really all talk or not".

* * *

Katori now in his room to talk with some his duel spirit

"What a long day" Katori said

"Year" NinjaBlack said.

"So now you going to do about Atticus " ShishiRanger ask

"Well I need to know where he is missing" Katori said

"Do you know where" TriceraRanger ask

"If I know why I'm here right now" Katori said sweetdrop.

"Oh year" TriceraRanger said.

Suddenly Katori PDA start to ring and he check too see what is up. The messiage belong to Jaden. "Katori! I need you help someone from Obelisk had kidnap Syrus and they said If I want him back I had to come to the girls dorm now. Alone"

"We had to help him" TigerRanger said

"But they said He had to come alone" Katori said.

"Don't worry you forget that you had us" NinjaRed said as his team apper.

"OH that right you guy are the master of steath so you guy can help me go dorm with out catch anybody attention" Katori smirked.

"No problem" Ninjared said.

"Then let go" Katori said as he run to Obelisk girl dorm follow him is Kakuranger team.

Once Katori arrived he saw Jaden had come to girl dorm and saw Syrus tied by a rope with Alexis and her friends standing next to him

Jaden ask " So what is exactly going on here?"

"To make a long story short, I'm basically a big loser" Syrus explained.

Jasmine gave further details," Your fiend here trespassed into girl campus."

"Is that true Sy"

"Hey it's not like that."

"Now that you're here Jaden you are trespassing too" Mindy enlighten him.

"That's right unless if you don't want us to turn you in you need to beat me in a duel right now" Alexis demanded.

"So she want to duel him! That explan she want to meet him hear" NinjaRed said from the place he hide thank to Kakuranger.

"Year! but why Syrus is come here" Katori wonder

"May be because this guy hide over there" NinjaBlue said point another direction.

"Dr Clower! So he is the one behind this" Katori said "But why Syrus it Jaden is the guy who make fun hin?"

"We will ask Syrus late" NinjaBlack said as Jaden and Syrus was on the boat while Alexis and her friends were on another to set uo their field duel in the middle of the Lake.

"Ready Jaden?" Alexis ask.

"Always" Jaden replied.

"Duel" the two shouted.

(Jaden 4000 Alexis 4000)

"Alright let's see" Alexis drew a card and look at her hand for a second " I summon** Etoile Cyber**"

Girl in the red bale suit with long red hair apper in Alexis field

**( Etoile Cyber-LV/****,Attribute/Earth, ATK/1200 DEF/1600,Types/Warrior/Effect .If this card attacks your opponent directly, it gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only.)**

"I set one card and end my turn" Alexis said as she set one card.

"Time to throw down" Jaden drew a card "First I summon **Elemental HERO Sparkman** in attack mode and now I going to have him attack you Etoile Cyber"

**( Elemental HERO Sparkman-LV/****,Attribute/Light, ATK/1600 DEF/1400,Types/Warrior .An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy.)**

A yellow blue warrior apper and shoot a blast of electric at Etoile Cyber

"Hold right there! I activate my trap card.** Doble Passe**"

**( Doble when your opponent attacks a face-up Attack Position monster you control. It becomes a direct attack. Then, the monster originally selected as the attack target attacks your opponent directly.)**

A blast of electric went pass Etoile Cyber and hit Alexis.

(Jaden 4000 Alexis 2400)

"What" Jaden said.

"That card make you monster attack direct me and my monsters can now give you a direct attack. Oh by the way when Etoile Cyber attack someone direct she gain 600 atk point."

the dancer twirled a bit before giving Jaden a power full side kick

(Jaden 2200 Alexis 2400)

"Are you impress?"

"Impress I think I in love"

"You're sweet too bad I had to crush you"

* * *

"Now that sweet" PteraRanger said

"Year"HououRanger add

"Those to look good together" NinjaWhite said

"Well look like we had a duel of love" Katori said.

* * *

"My turn" Alexis said as she draw a card "Now I summon **Blade Skater** in attack mode"

**( Blade Skater -LV/****,Attribute/Earth, ATK/1400 DEF/1500,Types/Warrior/ .An image of beauty on the ice, this gorgeous warrior rips her opponents into pieces with her stylish Accel Slicer attack..)**

A Puple girl apper with A blade on her wrist in both hand.

"But not over" Alexis continue " I play Polymerization to fusion Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to summon **Cyber Blader**."

**( Polymerization Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials.)**

Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber dissaper and Girl in red and Puple dress with blue hair apper.

**( Cyber Blader -LV/*******,Attribute/Earth, ATK/2100 DEF/800,Types/Warrior/Effect)**

"Now Cyber Blader attack Sparkman" Alexis said and

Cyber Blader twirled around before giving Spalman a powerfull kick destroy him

(Jaden 1700 Alexis 2400)

"My turn " Jaden said ask he darw a card "I use my field spell card **Fusion Gate**"

In the mider of the lake appper a black hole.

**( Fusion Gate Types/Spell/Field this card is on the field: Either player can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster without using "Polymerization", but the Fusion Material Monsters are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard.)**

"With this card can Fusion monster with out Polymerization" Jaden said "I remove **Elemental Hero Avian** with** Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** to summon **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman**"

Avian and Burstinatrix disaper I a black hole and Flame Wingman apper.

"Now I use my sell card **Kishido Spirit**" Jaden continue "With this card my monster cannot destroy by batter! Flame Wingman atk Cyber Blader"

**( Kishido on your side of the field cannot be destroyed in a battle if the monsters' ATK are equal.)**

Flame Wingman fire a fire ball as Cyber Blader as she giving him a kick create a exploded.

Alexis smirked "Someone forgot to do his homework"

When a smoke clead Jaden shock when he she Cyber Blade still in the field "What? Why didn't you monster get destroy

"Cyber Blade special ability she cannot be destroy if therr only one monster on the field."

"Damm it, you got me there" Jaden said "I end my turn"

"Believe me Jaden when I get you, you'll know it." Alexis said as he draw a card before smirked "Like right now! I equip Fusion weapon to Cyber Blade which give her an 1500 to Atk and Def points."

**(Fusion only to a Level 6 or lower Fusion Monster. The equipped monster gains 1500 ATK and DEF.)**

**Cyber Blade Atk 2100-3600 Def 800-2300**

"Now Cyber Blade finish Flame Wingman" Alexis oder.

Cyber Blader twirled around before giving Flame Wingman a powerfull kick destroy him.

(Jaden 200 Alexis 2400)

"Jaden?" Syrus ask his buddy

"Don't worry this duel is not done yet" Jaden smile.

"You should not make promises that you can't deliver" Alexis said.

"I hope not" Jaden said as he draw a card.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring Sparkman back" Jaden said as Sparkman on the field again.

"And I summon **Elemental Hero Clayman**". A giant warrior with red head apper.

**( Elemental HERO Clayman-LV/****,Attribute/Earth, ATK/800 DEF/2000,Types/Warrior .An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost.)**

"Now I fusion Clayman and Sparkman to summon **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant**" Jaden continue.

Two monster disaper and a larger man covered in yellow and purple armor with sparkling orb in the center of his chest apper.

**( Elemental HERO Thunder Giant -LV/******,Attribute/Light, ATK/2400 DEF/1500,Types/Warrior/Effect)**

"What you will do? My monster is still stronger than you"

"Thunder Giant effect i can discard on card to destroy one moster who orginal attack point lower than his original.

"Wait original."

"Yep" Jaden said ask his monster destroy Cyber Blade

"Now Thunder Giant attack Alexis" Jaden order

Thunder Giant raised his arm and electricity surged out of them. The blast shot across the distance and collided with Alexis. The Oblisk girl shuddered before she fell to her knee

(Jaden 200 Alexis 0)

"Alexis " Jasmine spoke.

"Ah, what just happern?" Mindy ask.

"That's game" Jaden said while doing his siginature move.

Soon the two boats were go to the land , Jaden crossed his arms" well a deal a deal. I won so we get off free"

"okay guys I keep my word. We won't tell anyone what happen here tonight" Alexis promised.

Jasmine responded in a feisty tone " If you ask me I say we should turn both of them right now"

"No. Jaden beat me in a duel fair and square"

"I had to say Alexis you had in a corner" Jaden said caught her attention. "To be honest I thought I was going to lose that Duel. You have awesome skills. Do you mind if we Duel agian sometimes?"

"Sure I like that" Alexis nodded.

Jaden was about to say goodbye a voice say "What are you boy doing here"

Everyone turn to see Konomi with her hand cross.

"Konomi we just duel" Alexis said

"Well, for whatever reason you're here those boy still broke a rules" said Konomi " Boys aren't allowed near the girls dorm after dark "

"You're gonna turn us in" Syrus ask.

"That right" Konomi smirked.

"But Alexis said she won't turn us" Syrus said.

"Alexis said but not me"

"How about you and me duel. If I win you will let us go" Jaden said.

"Sorry I not duel to you because I had a targert" Konomi

"You mean Katori " Alexis ask.

"That right I want see if if he as tough as the stories said" Konomi said "And then crush him of insulting the Obelisk Blue".

"Well I will duel you if you left Jaden and Syrus out of this" Katori said make everyone jump up

"Ahhhhh" all girl yell.

"Chill out it me" Katori said put his hand to his ear.

"Katori! what are you doing here" Syrus said.

"Well Jaden said he need my help so I come hear" Katori explane.

"So you are the Ra who insulting the Obelisk Blue" Konomi said

"I don't see why you Obilisk are so high and mighty. I mean, you dorm's name after Obilisk the Tormentor".

"So?" Konomi responed.

"Well according to the infor on the Batter City final, Obelisk, Slifer and are the most powerfull card in the game. However from what I gathered and see those card effect. So, in my mind, I think Ra should be on the top, with Slifer in the middle and Obelisk at the bottom."

"Hey!" Konomi hissed. "I'm not going to stand here and let you insulting the Obelisk Blue students"

"I'm not" Katori sasi. "I'm just commenting about the order of about it. Obelisk is the only god card with a set attck power, while Slifer can boost his power to near infinity frow a few card while Ra can become infinity powerfull and damn near invincible.

"Well..uh..you..oh forget it!" Konomi huffed. As much as she wanted to get mad at the Ra boy, she saw hi logic. He even said he wasn't insulting the students, just ask about color."If you aren't insulting the Obelisk student then how about that stuff Chazz and his friends were telling everyone?"

"Oh, those jerk" Karoti groned "Listen, my insult is just aimed to them. Unless you agree with what Chazz thinks abou the other dorms we won't have a problem. Now, are we going to duel?"

"Fine! if you win I won't turn you and you friend" Konomi grinned. Katori and Konomi relocated to the main hall of Obelisk dorm. the room were located deeper into the building and no one would be able to hear any of the action that would be going on. Jaden and Syrus behind him and Alexis group behin Konomi.

"Duel!"

(Katori 4000 Konomi 4000)

Konomi drew her hand and smiled. "Alright, ladies first" she called.

"Of course" Katori nooded, his card drawn and in hand."Go ahead"

"I summon **Machina Soldier** in attack mode"

a flash of light apper Konomi a green robot with one hand is a knife and had one eye

**( Machina Soldier-LV/****,Attribute/Earth, ATK/1600 DEF/1500,Types/Machine .When this card is Normal Summoned while you control no other monsters: You can Special Summon 1 "Machina" monster from your hand, except "Machina Soldier".)**

"And with Machine Soldier eff I can summon another Machine monster" Konomi said "I summon **Machina Sniper**"

Another robot with a sniper rifle on his shoulder apper.

**( Machina Sniper-LV/****,Attribute/Earth, ATK/1800 DEF/800,Types/Machine ."Machina" monsters cannot be attacked, except "Machina Sniper".)**

"beat that" Konomi smiked

"Well is good to see a girl not use a card with cute boy" Katori said.

"What do you mean?" Konomi ask

"Well every girl I duel they always use a card with cute monster because they like but not duel" Katori said.

"Well I not those girl I will beat everyone with machine monster" Konomi said.

"I like that" Katori smiled

"Well is look like Konomi like that Ra boy" Mindy said

"Not again Mindy " Jasmine sigh

"Not now girl" Alexis said.

"My turn " Karori grinnrd as he drew a card " Now, why don't show me sentai machine belong to a femele sentai by summon **Giant Beast General White Kark** in attack mode"

another flash of light apper on Katori side anf reveale a white robot look like a building ahead has mask

**( Giant Beast General White Kark-LV/****,Attribute/Earth, ATK/1800 DEF/1000,Types/Machine .When summon this card can control one oppernent mosters in one turn.)**

"I'll admit that robot has power, but my moster has same attack so in the end you will lost 1600 atk or more" Konomi smirked. "May be if you stop making mistake like that you can joint us here in Obelisk Blue.

"You haven't hear much about my mecha sentai " Katori snickered " You see White Kark can control one moster my opponenet control in one turn when is sumon"

"What?" Konomi gaped.

Kark do few hand seal and Machina Sniper go to Katori side.

"Ok now's time for my batter phase! Aright guy attack!"

Machina Sniper shoot at Machina Soldier while White Kark attack Konomi.

(Katori 4000 Konomi 2000)

"Ack" Konomi cried as she stumbled. "Why you-!"

"It's part of the game" Katori replied," you'd have done the same thing to me anyway"

"Well may be..are you done yet?" Konomi huffed.

"I end my turn" Katori said as Machina Sniper return to Konomi side

"Now I summon **Machina Defender** in attcak mode"

**( Machina Defender-LV/****,Attribute/Earth, ATK/1200 DEF/1800,Types/Machine .FLIP: Add 1 "Commander Covington" from your Deck to your hand.)**

A blue robot look like tank apper with two rocket launcher apper.

"Now I use my spell card Kishido Spirit" Konomi said " Now Machina Sniper attack White Kark"

Machina Sniper shoot at White Kark make a moster exploded.

"Now Machina Defender attcak direct" Konomi order ask Machina Defender shoot a rocket at Katori.

(Katori 2800 Konomi 2000)

"That hurt" Katori grimaced "You're pretty good"

"Aw, Love a compiment" Konomi smirked "Gonna have to crsuh you thought. But I'll put a set a card and end my turn."

"Much appreciated" Katori grimaced as he drew his card. "Well, I'll begin my turn by summon **Giant Beast General Black Gammer** in attack mode"

Black robot look like White Kark but his head is the fog head.

**( Giant Beast General Black Gammer-LV/****,Attribute/Earth, ATK/1900 DEF/1700,Types/Machine/Effect .When summon this card you can special sumon one sentai monster from you Graveyard.)**

"With this card effect I summon White Kark from my Grave" Katori said

Black Gammer do a few hand seal and White Kark apper from the ground and stood tall again.

"Now I'll have Black Gammer attack Machine Sniper" Katori said as Black Gammer changer at Sniper.

"Not bad, but I'll play my trap!" Konomi announced as her set card turn up "**Zero Gravity**! Now all monsters that are face up will change batter positions"

**( Zero the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field.)**

The trap card apper and or monster switched mode.

"Good move" Katori nodded. "It wasn't what I was expecting. You have a way of thorwing a wrench ino things"

"Thank.I study hard" Konomi smiled. "Now, is it my turn?"

"I set one card you turn" Katori said.

Konomi drew and then studied her opponent. At first she thought he was a jerk that didn't know his place, but the longer she duel him, the more she came to realize that he wasn't rude and condescending. He was nothing but a nice guy. He just had his own opinions, but never forced them to anybody. Still she wabted to show him the power of Obelisk. But that didn't mean she could make concerstation.

"Say, where do you had those Mecha Sentai card anyway?" Konomu ask

"Well.. they were a gift from my Grandfather" Katori answered. "He was a card designer and Pegasur friend . He had a duel him with his first deck Mecha Sentai card and show those card to be the one of the most promising, Still.."

"On the day he was meet a car accident cost his life" Katori explained, his voice sound even more hollow. "Everyone think is a accident but Pegasur found that He been kill beacause his deck had vanished when they found him"

"Oh my gosh" Konomi had been hear about thieves like that in the new

"So that why he want to help my find my brother" Alexis mumber

"Poor kid" Jamsmine said.

"Yeah" Mindy add.

"I see this second desk inside a secrect compartment he kept his prototypes in" Katori finished. "I hope to make everyone know about his work by using those card here"

"Wow" Konomi blinked. "Well, I had better come at you all I got. It woldn't do not see how tough this Mecha Sentai can really be"

"Year That make want to duel with you" Jaden said.

"Thank you" Katori smiled

"Okay then. My draw!" Konomi smiled. "I summon Machina Soldier again"

Machina Soldier apper and stood beside the other Machine.

"Now I turn all my monster to attack mode" Konomi said as Machina Sniper and Machina Defender to from Def mode to Atk mode.

"Now use spell card **Solidarity**" Konomi continue.

**( Solidarity Types/Spell/ Continuous. If you have only 1 original Type of monster in your Graveyard, all face-up monsters you control with the same Type gain 800 ATK.)**

"Because I had only had machine type moster in my hand so all my machine moster had more 800 Atk point" Konomi said.

**Machina Soldier atk 1600-2400**

**Machina Sniper atk 1800-2600**

**Machina Defender atk 1200-2000.**

"Shit" Katori said

"All my Machina monster atk" Konomi oder.

"I use my trap card** Negate Attack**"

**( Negate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.)**

"Wow you good" Konomi said "I set one card and end my turn"

Katori draw a card as he smiled "I summon **Giant Beast General Red Saruder**"

**( Giant Beast General Red Saruder-LV/****,Attribute/Fire, ATK/2000 DEF/1500, this card is summon you can destroy one card on opponent field.)**

A Red robot look like othrt two moster apper one had a human face.

"I use Red Saruder effect I can destroy one card when is summon I chose Solidarity" Katori said

Red Saruder do few hand seal and a sepll been burn all Machine monsters lose they 800 atk point

"Now I had Giant Beast General attack" Katori order

"Look like is dejavu here" Konomi smirked "I actived my trap card** Waboku**"

**( take no battle damage from your opponent's monsters this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.)**

"Wow look like we counter is other" Katori smilde "I end my turn"

"Year" Konomi said as she drew a card.

"I summon **Commander Covington**" Konomi said

**( Commander Covington-LV/****,Attribute/Earth, ATK/1000 DEF/600, can send 1 face-up "Machina Soldier", "Machina Sniper", and "Machina Defender" you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Machina Force" from your hand or Deck.)**

a red robot apper in the field.

"With Commander Covington on my field now I can combine Machina Soldier, Machina Sniper, Machina Defender to Machina Force" Konomi said

Three monster combine to creat a giant robot .

**( Machina Force-LV/**********,Attribute/Earth, ATK/4600 DEF/4100,Types/Machine/Effet.Y You must pay 1000 Life Points to declare an attack with this card. You can send this face-up card you control to the Graveyard to target 1 "Machina Soldier", "Machina Sniper", and "Machina Defender" in your Graveyard; Special Summon those targets.).**

"Now I'm in big trouble" Katori said

"Yes you are now I pay 1000 Life point Machina Force attack Giant Beast General White Kark".

Machina Force slame his hand to White Kark make a monster exploded.

"Look like I cannot see a you Mecha Sentai card power" Konomi said

"No you not" Katori said at the smoke clear to see Katori smiled.

(Katori 100 Konomi 1000)

"What but my monster attk enough to make you point to zero" Konomi gasper.

"With this guy effect" Katori show a card to Konomi see "**Sacred Ninja Beast Tsubasamaru**"

"This card effec when I take a attack make my point become zero I can discard him to had 100 point and end this turn" Katori explain

"You lucky but you only had those card my next turn" Konomi sigh.

"There won't be a next turn " Katori replied as he drew a card. "Because now I use **Monster Reborn** to bring back White Kark"

* * *

"He gona do that again" Alexis said as White Kark apper on Katori field.

"He gona do what?" Jasmine ask

"He gona to summon another fusion monster just like he do with Sam and Dr Crowled" Alexis answered.

"What" Mindy said

* * *

"I canot wait to see another fusion Mecha Sentai" Jaden excited.

"Me too" Syrus said.

* * *

"Now I use my fied spell card **Batter City**" Katori said as the hall transform in to a city in tokyo.

"What this card can do" Konomi ask never see that card before.

"Well this card allow me to fusion a monster just like Polymerization but onlly for Mecha Sentai card." Katori explane."Now I fusion Giant Beast General Blue Logan, Giant Beast General Yellow Kumard from my hand with Giant Beast General Red Saruder, Giant Beast General White Kark, Giant Beast General Black Gammer to summon Muteki Shogun"

"No way" Konomi cried

"Now Ninja Gattai " Katori said

Another two monster apper one yellow with a bear head another is Blue with wolf head appper beside Three Giant Beast General. Before combine into a giant robot with Red Saruder as his body and head,White Kark and Blue Logan became his hans, Black Gammer and Yellow Kumard become the legs. The robot has a Kanji "Shinobi" medal on his chest, his head resember an origami crane and it body look like a feudal japan castle.

**( Muteki Shogun -LV/**********,Attribute/Earth, ATK/4500 DEF/4000,Types/Machine/Fusion. This card can gaint 200 atk base on the lv monster it attack)**

* * *

"A giant robot" Jasmine said

"Is big than Machina Force" Mindy gasper

"I wonder how many Mecha Sentai he had?" Alexis ask when he look at the Robot.

* * *

"This guy is cool" Jaden said

"But is atk still lose Machina Force in 100 atk point" Syrus said.

* * *

"You monster is good but Machina Force is till more than him 100 attk point" Konomi said.

"Not for long beacause Muteki Shogun when his attack it gaint 200 atk point base on the lv monster he attack" Katori smirked

"Base on lv"

"That right "

"My Machine Force is lv 10" Konomi said reliaze what is mean.

"That mean Muteki Shogun gain more 2000 atk point" Katori said

**Muteki Shogun atk 4500-6500**

"6500 atk" Konomi cried

"Now Muteki Shogun attack"

"No!" Konomi protested but it was too late.

Muteki Shogun summon his Flaming Shogun Sword and slash Machine Force with his flame sword destroy a monster

(Katori 100 Konomi 0)

"Game over" Katori shurgged as the holograms vanished

"Year" Konomi pouted as her own holograms vanished. "I gues you really are what the stories say."

"Well, the best way to know is to find out for youself" Katori said as he walke up to Konomi "Stil but you almost beat me. May be we can do it again sometime"

"Well, I guess" Konomi shrugged with a smile. "Don't expect to go this way again though. I'll definitely get better"

"I'll be waiting for you then" Katori smiled.

"Awwwwww!"

Katori and Konomi look up to a the sudden noise and saw a dozen Obelisk Blue girls were hanging on the balcony, watching the entire thing.

"You go Konomi"

"What a guy!"

"Did you hear his story? I think I my cry"

"Hey Konomi! Are you staking a claim or can I get a date?"

Katori and Konomi blush at the insination of relationship between them.

"Where did you all come form?!" Konomi cried out.

"Oh, we saw the light show and decided to check it out." one girl answered.

"Awesome duel"

"Do you guy see that Robot! I think it big like Obelisk."

"Great..." Mumble Katori.

On the side his Sentai card see the show.

"Look like he had found a girl" NinjaWhite said.

"Aww" HououRanger said

"So sweet" PteraRanger said

"Well look like we had a celebration" TyrannoRanger said

"Way to go Katori" Jaden said.

"Look like you got a girl compare to me " Syrus said

"what do you mean" Katori ask

"Look like some fake Alexis leter to Jaden but got it insten Jaden" Syrus said.

"But who fake a letter?" Jaden ask

"It Crowled he want expecl you for make fun of him" Katori said "But he mistake you with Syrus"

"Well but thank to that we had a good duel and you got youself a girl" Jaden said

"Say the girl who said I'm in love with Alexis" Katori said make Jaden and Alexis blush.

"Well I gueass we here too long let the lady rest today" Katori said as he ,Syrus and Jaden goodbye to the girl.

As the boys go Mindy notice the look in Konomi and Alexis face "What with that goofy look on you face?"

"Nothing!" two girl said

"Look like the Obelisk queen and the Machine queen is found more than what they were looking for just now" Jasime said

"You guys!" two girl said.

**I had update how I work in my profile you guy can go there too see how story ****Progress and see my future project.  
**

**Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own super sentai or Yugioh GX but i own my Oc**

Katori rubbed his eyes he had spent all night cramming for the promotion exams that were coming up. The tests were usually to determine if a student had what it took to go to the next level of Duel Academy, but how you scored is also placed as part of your overall grade. Even if you don't get promoted, you could still do well and get high marks.

Personally, Katori didn't care if he got promoted or not. He was here to get good marks and show the world what his grandfather crad had created. If he got promoted to Obelisk Blue then that was fine. At least he would be able to hang out with Alexis and Konomi. Despite the rocky situation they were in with the phony love letter, the group had actually come to friendly terms with the Ra Yellow boy. The invisible wall that most Obelisk students like to separate themselves from other students with didn't exist with the Four girls and Katori. Sort of like how it didn't exist between Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis.

Thinking of the set-up, Katori now knew that Crowler want to get Jaden expelled from Duel Academy. Since the Hero user was squeaky clean, He had no ammunition on grounds of disciplinary actions. So obviously he decided to use underhanded tactics to get Jaden into being expelled. Katori hoped that it was over, but he doubted it. He know Crowler is the type hold grudge. He would be back to try again.

"I'll bet he will do somthing in this exam" Katori frowned

"Year! but what you going to do?" NinjaRed ask

"I want you to watch him " Katori said and the NinjaRed vanished.

Katori stood up and then took out his Mecha Sentai Deck before fanning them out in front of him. His eyes shone brightly as he gazed upon his 'companions'. "OK, guys, looks like this is it. Let's work together and make that grade!" Behind Katori, the Duel Spirits of Sentai assembled and let out a united cheer as they raised their fists .They'd been with Katori from the beginning and would not fail him.

Katori sighed as he handed in his paper. The written exam was much more complicated than he expected. Still, it wasn't as terrible as the entry exam. The answers just needed some extra thought to get through. Of course, Syrus fell asleep fifteen minutes into the test and Jaden was late. Somehow, Katori wasn't extremely surprised. Of course Chazz was as grumpy as ever as he snapped at the pair of Slifer students. Karoti just thought the debacle was funny. Nothing with Jaden was ever boring.

"If only he'd apply himself, he'd become an excellent duelist," Bastion sighed from next to Katori.

"Maybe, maybe not," Katori shrugged. "His duelist instincts aren't bad."

"Hmm, good point," Bastion shrugged. "But it takes more than just instincts to be great."

The test went on after that debacle. Katori continued writing away. Bastion seemed to finish in record time before he turned his paper in. Katori just chuckled at the sight before he continued on his own paper. When there were five minutes left, Katori finally finished his own paper. As he handed it in to Professor Banner and headed back to his own seat, he saw that Jaden and Syrus were asleep on their desks. Hopefully they had finished their own tests.

"There, time is up," Professor Banner spoke out as he got the last paper. "Now, all of you please walk, don't run, so you can get in line for getting new rare cards."

"They're here?!" a student from Slifer Red cried out.

"Oh dear," Professor Banner gulped.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" an Obelisk student bellowed.

Katori was pretty sure he was looking at the heads of students but when he blinked, they were gone in clouds of dust. Looking around, he saw that the only ones who were left in the room were Bastion, Professor Banner, Jaden, Syrus, and himself.

"So…don't need any rare cards do you?" Katori asked with a look of confusion.

"No, my deck is complete in balance," Bastion replied. "One card out of that balance and it ruins the whole equation. You?"

"I spent last night getting my deck ready for this test," Katori chuckled. "Adding something in now wouldn't be a good idea."

"A good plan," Bastion nodded. "However, our friends Syrus and Jaden probably would benefit from the cards."

"Better wake them up then," Katori sighed.

Both Ra Yellow boys went across the room and got to the snoozing Slifer pair.

"OI! WAKE UP! RARE CARDS!" Katori yelled loudly.

"Yaaahhh!" both Slifer students cried out, leaping from their seats.

Both of them looked to see Bastion and Katori leaning next to them. Syrus rubbed his ear before turning to the pair. "Did you have to be so loud?"

"Wouldn't wake you guys up otherwise," Katori laughed.

"-yawn- Hey guys. Is the test over yet?" Jaden asked sleepily.

"It ended just now," Bastion answered. "Everyone left to get the new rare cards that were shipped to Duel Academy this morning. We just thought you two would like to get some rare cards before they are all gone."

"Really?! Sweet! New cards!" Jaden grinned. "Thanks guys! I've gotta look!"

Without even so much as a goodbye, Jaden was out the door in a cloud of dust. Syrus was feebly attempting to keep up. Katori and Bastion just watched the pair go with some amount of amusement.

"Well, shall we get going to the testing grounds?" asked Bastion. "It wouldn't be done to be late to a test."

"I suppose not," Katori shrugged. "Let's get moving."

Later, Jaden and Syrus made it to the card shack. "Oh man! Don't tell me they're all out of cards already!" Syrus cried out. They ran to the counter to ask the counter girl, Sadie.

"Excuse me, counter–girl?" Jaden and Syrus went to the counter. "Do you have some packs left?"

"Sure we do, but just the normal ones. Here you go." She slid a single pack across the table.

"We said some, not one," Jaden complained.

"I'm done for," Syrus whined. "I slept through the written part of the exam and now I'm going to fail the field part because I can't upgrade my deck."

"Then you take the pack, Sy." Jaden offered.

"Really? You would give me the last pack that they have?" Syrus asked. "But what if… what if you fail?"

"I may flunk now and then but I never fail." Jaden said with confidence.

Meanwhile, Chazz's friends had just explained what happened at the card shop to him. "We couldn't get you a single one, sorry, Chazz." One guy said.

"You know what's sorry? You two, but it doesn't matter, because there's not a single Duelist at this school who can beat me no matter what card they carry."

"Unless that single Duelist happens to be Jaden Yuki." The three Obelisk Blues turned to see a man in a long black coat and hat.

"Who are you?" Chazz asked.

"Somebody who thinks you despise Jaden Yuki as much as I do."

"That's him!" Another guy cried. "That's the guy who took all of the rare

cards!"

"Rare cards, what rare cards? Oh, you mean… these?!" He spread his jacket open to reveal row after row of cards.

"Enough of the disguise," Chazz said. "Tell me who you really are!"

"Don't recognize me, Chazz? Well, how about /now/!" He threw off his hat to reveal himself…

"Oh, it's just Crowler…" Chazz said dismissively.

Crowler fell down anime style before getting back up. "Is that any way to talk to the one who's going to help you beat Jaden Yuki on the Field Test?!"

"But we're not in the same dorm," Chazz pointed out. "So I can't/be his test opponent!"

"Well I'll make that happen, you just be sure to use these rare cards in the Field Test against him. Put him in his place once and for all in front of the entire Academy!" Crowler said as he laughed evilly. Little did they know that a certain Sentai spirit who specializes in steath was watching. He saw what he saw just now, and the incident at the card shop. Not to mention that he was inside the card shop when it happened too.

"That's not good…" NinjaRed said "I better tell Katori…". And then he disappeared.

The pair of Ra Yellow students were actually some of the first student to the testing grounds. Almost all of the other students were at the card store hoping to get their hands on some of the rare cards that had been shipped in. It wasn't terribly long before more of the students came in looking incredibly surly.

"What are you guys so miffed about?" Katori asked a passing Ra Yellow student.

"Oh, some jerk managed to buy all the rare cards that were shipped in today," the student huffed. "And I mean every single one! There was none left for the rest of us. If I get my hands on him!" Katori grimaced as he student made strangling motions with his hands. If Katori had been wanting some new cards, he would be pretty mad that all of the rare cards would be gone. Still, it wasn't as if rare cards couldn't be found in regular packs of cards. They were just harder to find. Just then, Redninja in appearedin spirit form.

"Katori I just saw something I should tell you about." NinjaRed said

"What wrong ?" Katori ask.

A couple minutes later…

"WHAT?!" Katori shouted. "Crowler took all the rare cards that was shipped in this morning and gave them to Chazz so he can beat Jaden in the Field Test?!"

"Pretty much." NinjaRed said.

"Damn… it's all because Jaden beat Crowler at the entrance exams and he's been seething from that ever since." Katori growled. "I'm telling ya, this whole social status thing between the dorms is ridiculous and Crowler's probably the bane of it all."

"Well then, give him an ass kickin'!" TyrannoRanger said as he appeared.

"It's not that simple TyrannoRanger." Katori said. "By all means, I'd love to, but if I do that, I could definitely get expelled. And also, even if I did tell the teachers what NinjaRed told me, they wouldn't believe me because I don't have any clear evidence. Well… technically yes because of you NinjaRed , but they probably wouldn't believe I have all of you and the others as Duel Spirits." Katori paced around the room like a tiger in a cage for a while thinking of what to do before coming to a decision. "I guess the best thing we can do is hope Jaden can win against Chazz to foil Crowler's plan."

"we can help him"A voice said make Katori look to see in the shadow

"Are you sure you guy want to help him" Katori ask the shadow

"Year! I sure and I want to see they face when Judai summon us" the shadow chucked

"OK! let find Jaden" Katori said

"Attention please, would Saika Katori, Hal Dowell, Damien Wells…" the voice over the loudspeakers, announcing the names of the first students to be tested. "Please report to the dueling arenas."

"Look like we had to find him late" Katori groan.

Katori quickly got to the stadium grounds where a proctor pointed him to his dueling field. He didn't have to wait long before he was paired off against another Ra Yellow student. The boy wore the uniform, but he had black bracelets on his wrists and dark hair that was dipped over one eye.

"Pleased to meet you," the boy nodded. "My name is Baron."

"Nice to meet you," Katori nodded. He unzipped his jacket to reveal a gray shirt with a gold rhino symbol on the centre of the fabric. More comfortable, he brought out his deck and inserted it in his duel disc,

"My name is Katori. Shall we begin?"

"Let's," Baron nodded as he activated his own duel disc.

"Let's Duel!"

(Katori 4000 Baron 4000)

Both boys drew cards into their hands. Baron decided that he would go first as he drew his sixth card first.

"I will play the magic card **Call of the Mummy**," he announced . "If I have no monsters on my field at any time, this card will allow me to special summon one Zombie-Type monster to the field."

**( Call of the Mummy Types/Spell/ Continuous. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect.)**

"Interesting," Katori nodded. "Are you going to do that now?"

"No," Baron denied. "I will **play Graceful Charity**"

**( Graceful Charity Types/Spell/ Normal. Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.)**

Baron drew his cards and then dropped two of them into his gaveyard. He then looked up at Katori with his hand, "Since I have no monsters, I will activate Call of the Mummy and summon **Skull Servant **to the field. In defense mode."

The ground on the floor broke open as a bone white skeleton with a purple cloak moaned as it pulled itself out of the ground and stood in a kneeling position.

**( Skull Servant -LV/*,Attribute/Dark, ATK/300 DEF/200,Types/Zombie/ A skeletal ghost that isn't strong, but can mean trouble in large numbers.)**

"Then I will summon a second Skull Servant from my hand," Baron continued as he brought out a second white skeleton donned in a purple cloak. "I will put a card face down. Turn End."

"My move," Katori nodded as he drew his card. "I'll start by summoning **Giant Beast General Red Saruder **to the field."

In a flash of light, the red robot appeared on the field in attack mode ready to attack.

"Red Saruder ( atk 2000/ def 1500) smash that Skull Servant!" Katori ordered to his

Red Saruder roared before he charged across the field. Leaping forward, he plowed his fist into the zombie's head shattering the skull and making the monster vanish in a haze of light. Red Saruder quickly returned to his side of the field.

"I'll finish by putting a card face down," Katori finished as he put a card into his disc. "I'll end my turn."

"Good," Baron nodded as he drew a card. "Now, I will activate my trap card, **Interdimensional Matter Transporter**. I will use this to remove my Skull Servant from the game until the end of my turn."

A machine appeared near Baron, which unleashed a beam of bright light. The Skull Servant was covered by the light before it vanished from the field. Baron smirked slightly as he put the trap into his graveyard.

**(Interdimensional Matter 1 face-up monster you control; banish that target until the End Phase.)**

"Now I don't have any monsters on the field," Baron continued. "Now I will summon **Clown Zombie **in attack mode."

A half-rotted clown holding a scythe burst out of the ground with awicked laugh before it managed to get onto its rotten feet. The wicked grin it had did nothing for Katori stomach.

**( Clown Zombie -LV/**,Attribute/Dark, ATK/1350 DEF/0,Types/Zombie/ A clown revived by the powers of darkness. Its deadly dance has sent many monsters to their graves.)**

"Why did you summon that thing?" Katori asked with a frown. "My Red Saruder can destroy it easily."

"Maybe," Baron nodded. "Still, I will summon one monster face down in defense mode. I will end my turn after that."

When he said the words, the light from the trap returned. With it, the Skull Servant reappeared, kneeling on the ground. It looked as empty as ever.

"Right," Katori frowned. Something was up and he could tell. SkullServants and the likes of the Clown Zombie were pretty old cards. Onedidn't use them too often unless they had a plan. 'That clown might bea key for a combo with the face down card. Better get rid of it.'

"I'll activate my face down card!" Katori announced as he revealed his card. "**Soul Exchange**! With this, I can sacrifice one of your monsters instead of one of my own to tribute summon a monster. So, I'll sacrifice your Clown Zombie!"

**( Soul Exchange Types/Spell/ Normal. Target 1 monster your opponent controls; this turn, if you Tribute a monster, you must Tribute that monster, as if you controlled it. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card.)**

The clown gave off a terrible shriek as the frayed thing it called a soul left its body. The body itself crumbled into dust while the soul was pulled over to Katori side of the field

"Using the soul I'll sacrifice it to summon **Holy Stealth Beast Tsubasamaru **in attack mode!"

The soul vanished, leaving behind a white falcon robot

**( Holy Stealth Beast Tsubasamaru -LV/******,Attribute/Wind, ATK/2500 DEF/ 1400 ,Types/Machine / When you take a attack make you point become zero you can discard this card to had 100 point and end this turn)**

"Anyway, since I used Soul Exchange, I can't attack this turn. So, I'll hand it over to you." Katori said

"My draw then," Baron nodded. He drew his next card. "Okay, since I do have monsters on my side of the field, I cannot use Call of the Mummy. Instead, I will simply summon one card in defense mode. Then I will play the magic card **Wasteland**."

**( Wasteland Types/Spell/ Field. Increases the ATK and DEF of all Dinosaur, Zombie, and Rock-Type monsters by 200 points.)**

Baron placed the card in his Field Spell slot and shut it again. The area flashed for a moment before Baron and Katori were placed in the middle of a dusty desert and stony canyons.

**Skull Servant: **300/200 - 500/400

"Not much of a boost you've got there," Katori commented dryly.

"That's okay," Baron shrugged. "Still, I will end my turn."

"O…kay," Katori nodded. This kid was pretty grim. Drawing his card,

Katori began to consider what he had. 'I'd prefer to get Batter city out, but I don't have that in my hand yet. I'll have to keep the field clear at least.' "Let's put those zombies back in the dirt where they belong!" Katori called out. "Tsubasamaru! Destroy the last Skull Servant!"

Tsubasamaru fire a missie to Skull Servant destrou the mosters

"With that taken care of, I'll have Red Saruder attack the face down card!" Katori then continued.

Red Saruder charged again and leaped at the card that was face down. As he got closer, the card in question flipped up. In a flash of light, Red Saruder was met with a skeleton in a gown and white hair covered in webs. She was sitting in a chair, not looking like she was alive. Suddenly, her jaw opened, releasing a huge wail which caused Katori cover his ears as the attack ,Katori life points went down to."

(Katori 3800 Baron 4000)

"That was my **The Lady in Wight**" Baron explained with a creepy grin.

**( The Lady in Wight-LV/***,Attribute/Dark, ATK/0 DEF/ 2200 ,Types/Zombie / Face-up Level 3 or lower Zombie-Type monsters on the field, except "The Lady in Wight", cannot be destroyed by battle and are unaffected by Spell/Trap effects. This card's name becomes "Skull Servant" while it is in the Graveyard.)**

"with her effect face up Zombie-Type that is level 3 or lower cannot be targeted by a monster for an attack, and magic and trap cards cannot target those monsters either. Well, except my lady though."

**The Lady in Wight: *0/2200 - 200/2400**

"Damm! You good" Katori said " I end my turn"

"Thank" Baron nodded "Now I summon My **King of the Skull Servants**!"

A new monster rose from the ground much like other monsters did. This one looked similar to the Skull Servants, but the differences were very evident. This bone white skeleton's robes were ragged and flowing. Still, the skull was floating above the neck space with no connection.

**(King of the Skull Servants-LV/*,Attribute/Dark, ATK/? DEF/ 0 ,Types/Zombie )**

**King of the Skull Servants: ?/0 - 3200/200**

"Oh crap!" Katori grimaced. "How did that thing get so strong!?"

"He gains 1000 attack points for every Skull Servant or fellow King in

the graveyard," Baron chuckled darkly. "I have all three in the graveyard. The two you destroyed and one I discarded with Graceful Charity. That makes 3000 attack points. I also get an extra 200 from Wasteland."

"And with the Lady there, I can't attack it, much less use traps or magic cards on it!" Kotaro gasped.

"That's riiiiiiiiiiiiight," Baron nodded with an increasingly creepy grin. "King! Show Red Saruder why you have your title!"

The eye sockets of the King flared a bright red. The zombie opened its mouth and unleashed a loud echoing moan before it unleashed a black fireball which shot through the air and collided with Red Saruder. The robot expole

"Agh!" Katori cried as he shielded his eyes while his life points took a hit.

(Katori 2600 Baron 4000)

"I will end my turn." Baron said.

"Yeah," Katori coughed as he took the next card from his deck. Eyeing it and the rest of his hand, he tried to keep his head straight. "Okay, that King isn't going to make things easy for me. That lady isn't going to let me attack it with magic or traps either."

"I'll put one card face down and use the spell, **Swords of Revealing Light!**" Kotaro called as he activated the card. Three swords of pure light fell from the sky and planted themselves in the dirt between Baron and Katori monsters. "That's all I can do this turn."

**( ** **Swords of Revealing LightTypes/Spell/ Normal. Flip all monsters your opponent controls face-up. This card remains on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack.)**

"Good move," Baron nodded. He then looked to his hand as he drew his card. "I will summon **Goblin Zombie **in attack mode."

Breaking out of the ground again, a hunched over figure covered in white lengths and blank red eyes stood next to the King of the Skull Servants. Its fangs were sharp and menacing, but it was drooling slightly.

**(Goblin Zombie -LV/****,Attribute/Dark/Effect, ATK/1100 DEF/ 1050 ,Types/Zombie/Effect When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Send the top card of their Deck to the Graveyard. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Add 1 Zombie-Type monster with 1200 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand. )**

**Goblin Zombie**: **1100/1050 - 1300/1250**

"I don't think I'll do anything else," Baron shrugged. "End turn."

"My move," Kotaro frowned as he drew his card. 'That's bait if I eversaw one. He probably has something planned since if it inflicts battle damage on me, he gets to search for a 1200 ATK monster, probably one that can boost his King even more.'

He look at his card he just draw hee smiled, "I'll use the magic of **Terraforming**! This lets me bring out a Field Spell card from my deck to my hand!" His words were proven true as he slipped a card out of his deck and held it up. "Now I'll use the magic of Batter city!"

**( Terraforming Types/Spell/ Normal. Add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.**

The Arena changer to city in the tokyo.

"Now next I will sumon **Sky Phoenix **in attack mode" Katori said

A red bird robot apper on Katori field.

**( Sky Phoenix-LV/******,Attribute/Fire, ATK/1500 DEF/ 1400 ,Types/Machine /If you had Batter city on the field you can add Chouriki Mobiles to you hand"**

"With Sky Phoenix effect I can add **Chouriki Mobiles **to me hand and I will you that card.

**( Chouriki Mobiles Types/Spell/ Normal. You can summon Gran Taurus, Dash Leon, Dogu Lander, Moa Loader but you cannot attack this turn)**

A chariot been pull by a green giant robot bull and blue lion blue apper in Katori field.

"Now with them on the field I can fusino them into **Ohranger Robo**! " Katori said

"Super-Powered Combination! Ohranger Robo!" Katori shouted

the chariot begin to transformer into a legs, the green bull transfomr to a waist, the blue lion form a body, chest and two arms, and the bird transform into a head with a wind on it. All of them combine into a giant robot.

**( Choriki Gattai Ohranger Robo-LV**********,Attribute/Earth/Fusion,ATK/4000 Def/4000)**

All the crow shock when they another Mecha sentai apper.

"Because I use Chouriki Mobiles so I can't attack in this turn" Katori said "I set on card and end this turn" Katori set one card.

"My turn" Baron said as he draw a card

"I sacrifice my Goblin Zombie to summon Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon"

The Goblin Zombie was enveloped in blue fire before screaming in death. After a moment, the flames exploded with a terrible screech coming from the new beast. It certainly looked like a certain red-eyed dragon, but the armor was dull and gray. Blue flames burned on the wings while three orbs of blue fire swirled from a round its head.

**( Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon-LV/*******,Attribute/Dark/Types/Zombie/Effect ATK/ 2400 Def/2000 You can Tribute Summon this card in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Zombie-Type monster. When this card destroys a Zombie-Type monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field.**

**Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon 2400-2600**

"Woah," Katori gasped. He had never seen a Red-Eyes like that before. "How…how did you summon it when its level seven with only one sacrifice?"

"Oh, as long as I tribute a zombie for it, I can summon it with only one sacrifice," Baron said. "End turn."

"I use Ohranger Robo effect one per turn I can changer his mode I changer him in to Horn Head

The robot wind head changer into a blue horn head.

"Now Ohranger destroy The Lady in Wight" Katori said as the robot destroy the monster with his hand.

**King of the Skull Servants: 3200/200 - 4200/200**

"The Lady in Wight counts as a Skull Servant when she's in the graveyard," Baron explained. "Thanks for the power boost."

"Shit," Kotaro frowned. He hadn't been expecting that. "Okay, I'll end my turn."

"My move," Baron nodded as he drew a card. He knew that he could beat

Ohranger Robo with his King, but the card might be a trap. "I will play the **Axe of Despair** and attach it to my Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon."

**Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon 2600-3600**

**(Axe of Despair** **/Spell/Equip. The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Tribute 1 monster; place this card on the top of your Deck..)**

"Now King of the Skull Servants attack Ohranger Robo " Baron comand.

The monster open it mouth again a shoot a fire ball at Ohranger robot creat expole.

"And Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon attack Tsubasamaru"

the dragon roar and prepared a blast of blue fire to cook the robot make another expole.

(Katori 2500 Baron 4000)

When the smoke clear Baron suprise when he see Ohranger robot still on the field.

"How" Baron ask

"In the Horn head Ohranger robot can't be destroy by batter" Katori said.

"Dammit! I set on card and end my turn" Baron grow at he set on card.

"My turn" Katori said as he drew a card

"I use Ohranger I chager it head into Cannon Head" Katori said

The robot head changer into a head with a canon on it.

"In canon head my monster can destroy one monster on the field I chose King of the Skull Servants" Katori said

The canon shoot at the of the Skull Servants let out a roar before expole.

"Now I changer Cannon Head into a Graviton Head " Katori said as the monster head is changer again

"In Graviton Head I can destroy on spell or trap card on the field I chose that set card" Katori said as the a Graviton Head destroy a set card.

"Now changer in to the Graviton Head into a Vulcan Head"

The robot head changer into a head with two cannon on it

"Now I attack Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon with Ohranger robot" Katori order.

Ohranger robot destroy Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon with his fist agian.

(Katori 2500 Baron 3600)

"In Vulcan Head my monster can attack twice per turn befor that I changer it head back to the wind head"

The monster changer back to the wind head and summon a sword and slash Baron.

"Ow," he moaned.

(Katori 2500 Baron 0)

"Game over," Katori grinned. He walked over to the recovering Baron and helped him up. "Great duel. I was completely caught off guard by your Skull Servants and the King."

"Thanks," Baron nodded. "I usually like to take it slow, monster had a good effect,I'm used to keeping people at bay with the Lady and the King before my dragon builds me an army."

"Well, slow and steady can win the race so don't let it get you down," Katori nodded. "There will be other duels."

"And I'll face you again, count on it," Baron nodded.

"I'll be waiting."

With that, the two duelists left the dueling fields. Katori to find Jaden but befor that he meet up with Bastion

"Well played," Bastion nodded. "Baron is an expert with zombie monsters and his Lady and King strategy is what allowed him to get into the Academy in the first place. Your Mecha Sentai may have helped you win."

"I'd like to think so," Katori nodded. "I never would have thought that Skull Servants of all monsters would give me a hard time."

"They have been given a revival lately haven't they?" Bastion nodded.

"Now I had to find a Jaden" Katori said as he left with Bastion

Late both boy found Jaden and saw he and Chazz about to go against each other.

"Wait, what?!" Bastion asked in disbelief looking at the gymnasium floor as well.

Jaden gasped, "You mean I'm dueling an Obelisk and it's Chazz?" He asked Crowler who was judging their exam.

"That's right, Jaden," the teacher confirmed. "Since you always talk such a big game, I decided to pull some strings for you so you got the challenge you deserve." He pointed to Chazz, "So congratulations, you'll be dueling one of the top ranked students at the school, what an honor! I sure hope you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards so that your deck's up to snuff."

'Yeah right, Crowler, you're the one that stole them all and gave them to Chazz.' Katori growled in his thought.

"What's wrong, aren't you going to thank me?" Crowler asked.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Syrus thought.

'This is clearly a trap,' Bastion thought.'Crowler hopes to expel Jaden by having him duel a powerful opponent with nothing stacked in his favor. Only a cavalier fool would agree to this.'

"I'll do it!"

Everyone gasped at Jaden's answer.

"Say what?! Is he crazy?!" Bastion practically screamed out.

"All right, Chazz, get your game on," Jaden said. "Now we'll get to finish what we started at Obelisk Arena."

"Indeed," Crowler said indifferently. "And in front of the whole school too so everyone can watch."

"Yeah, watch you get slammed by me," Chazz said.

"Jaden" Katori said

"What it is Katori" Jaden ask.

"I want you to use those card " Katori said ask he give him a three card

"You want me tho use those card?" Jaden ask as he eye widened when he see that.

"Yes they said they want to help you" Katori smile "And they are some one who had create a miracle"

"Ok I will not let you down" Jaden said ask he take three card.

Jaden and Chazz inserted their decks into their Duel Disks and drew their starting hand with Crowler running out of the way.

* * *

"DUEL!" both said

(Jaden 4000 Chazz 4000)

"No excuses this time, Chazz."

"Bring it, Slifer Slacker!"

"Oh, it's brought! My draw!" Jaden drew his sixth card.

"Coooo."

"Well, if it isn't my favorite furry friend," Jaden said looking at his Winged Kuriboh card he just drew. 'Kuriboh, you're in for a treat, because we're about to rain down some serious moves on Chazz.' "You remember this guy from our first duel, don't you, Chazz " Elemental Hero Clayman!" Jaden summoned a bulky rock warrior in DEF mode (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000). "And he'd like to get reacquainted."

"Not after he sees what I got for him. Don't think that overgrown pile of pebbles stand a chance against me, or against this!" He drew a card. 'Appreciate the rare cards, Crowler.' "Fresh off the presses, **Magical Mallet**!"

**( Magical Mallet Types/Spell/ NormalShuffle any number of cards from your hand into the Deck, then draw that same number of cards.)**

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

"A redo. All the cards in my hand that I don't want I return to my deck and then I can draw the same number of cards."

"A rare card on the first draw?" Syrus gasped.

"And a very dangerous card at that," Bastion explained. "Now Chazz will be able to pick exactly which cards he wants and which cards he doesn't."

"I didn't even get to the best part," Chazz said, redrawing from his deck and showing Magical Mallet again. "You see, Jaden, I got to shuffle Magical Mallet too! So if I drew it again, which I just did, I can play it again and again. And that comes in handy, know why? Because it comes in handy when I'm looking for this! **V–Tiger Jet**, sharpen your claws for ATK mode!"

A yellow mechanical tiger, shaped like a fighter jet

**( V–Tiger Jet -LV/****,Attribute/Light, ATK/1400 DEF/1800,Types/Machine/ This ace fighter is unbeatable in a dogfight. It combines with other monsters to launch an array of encircling attacks.)**

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Check out the magic of** Frontline Base**, it lets me summon a level 4 or below monster this turn. And I have just the one, **W–Wing Catapult**!"

**( Frontline Base Types/Spell/ Continuous. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Union monster from your hand.)**

**(W–Wing Catapult -LV/****,Attribute/Light, ATK/1300 DEF/1500 Once per turn, you can equip this card to a "V-Tiger Jet" you control, )**

A blue jet platform appeared.

"Gentlemen, start your engines!" The set of wings took off and the V–Tiger Jet soon joined it. "Now merge!" The Catapult revealed two missile launchers. The Tiger Jet landed on top of it. Thruster units appeared on the back of both the machines.

**(VW-Tiger Catapult-LV/******,Attribute/Light/Fusion ATK/2000 DEF/2100 You can discard 1 card from your hand to change the battle position of 1 monster your opponent controls)**

"Oh man… Jaden's gonna have a hard time with this duel now." Katori cringed.

"But wait, I'm not done yet, because he still has his special ability."Chazz told Jaden.

"That's not good," Jaden muttered.

"Is this guy's turn going to end sometime this century?" Syrus asked.

"By sending a card to the graveyard, I can force one of your monsters into ATK mode!"

The card face Clayman was kneeling on disappeared as he stood up.

"So after this Heat–Seeker Blitz from my Tiger Catapult, your life points are toast!"

The Tiger Catapult fired its missiles anddestroyed Clayman.

(Jaden 2800 Chazz 4000)

Crowler saw all this from the special viewing box where he was watching with Chancellor Shepherd. "My goodness, looks like Jaden can't play with the big boys after all. I guess he's not as good as he thinks."

Shepherd just stared out the window.

"I'll finish up with one card facedown." Chazz said as a reverse card appeared on the field.

"You go ahead and finish up while I'm just getting /warmed/ up." He drew a card. "Speaking of, here's a guy who can really turn up the heat, Elemental Hero Sparkman in DEF mode!"

The warrior in the yellow and blue armor suit appeared crossing his arms (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400). "And I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn."

"Not much else he can do with all the new rare cards Chazz seems to have," Bastion said.

Alexis was also watching the duel but from behind. 'This is a complete mismatch, how can Jaden fight back if he doesn't know what he's fighting?'

"Ready for round two, Slifer Slime?" Chazz said.

A blue machine with a spike ball lower region and two cannon barrels on its shoulders appeared.

**(X–Head Cannon -LV/****,Attribute/Light,Type/Machine ATK/1800 DEF/1500 A monster with a mighty cannon barrel, it is able to integrate its attacks. It attacks in many ways by combining and separating with other monsters.)**

"Well **X–Head Cannon **is and thanks to Frontline Base, sois** Z–Metal Tank**."

A yellow tank that looked more like some kind of cruiser than an actual tank also appeared.

**(Z–Metal Tank-LV/****,Attribute/Light,Type/Machine ATK/1500 DEF/1300 Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" or "Y-Dragon Head" you control; equip this card to that target,)**

"Wait, X and Z?" Syrus said. "That can mean only one thing…"

"Now I play my facedown card," Chazz said as his trap card was lifted

up.

"**Call of the Haunted**, and in case you slept through that class as well, it lets me bring a monster back from the graveyard. And I choose **Y-Dragon Head**"

**(Call of the this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.)**

A red metallic dragon appeared.

**(Y-Dragon Head-LV/****,Attribute/Light,Type/Machine ATK/1500 DEF/1600 Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" you control; equip this card to that target,)**

"It's him!" Syrus gasped.

"He has it!" Bastion confirmed.

"Oh no!" Alexis gasped.

"That's right, it's Y–Dragon Head! I discarded it with my Tiger Catapult's special ability." Chazz said "And next I'll combine them to create the **XYZ-Dragon Cannon**!"

The monsters then attached themselves with X–Head Cannon on top, Y–Dragon Head in the middle, and Z–Metal Tank on the bottom

**(XYZ-Dragon Cannon-LV/********,Attribute/Light/Fusion ATK/2800 DEF/2600 You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.)**

"Now Chazz has two monsters out with over 2000 attack points each," Bastion said.

"Damn it!" Kurogasa cringed his face in anger clenching his fist. "It's over!"

"But wait, Jaden, there's more." Jaden gasped. Katori blinked at this.

"Actually, less, you see they say that two heads are better than one. But I would have to disagree, especially when the one in question is the ultimate V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

The two machines joined and transformed. The new creation looked vaguely humanoid and was made up of all the machine monsters Chazz had.

**(VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon-LV/**********,Attribute/Light/Fusion ATK/3000 DEF/2800 Once per turn, remove from play 1 card your opponent controls. When this card attacks, you can change the battle position of the attack target.)**

"What the hell this my Sentai mecha abilily" Katori shouted

"It look like Pegasus had creat another robot look like us" OhRed said

"I think next time I meet He and me will have a talk."TyrannoRanger said

"Save for me"RyuuRanger said

"Me too"NinjaRed said

"Makes your Sparkman look like a spark plug, or at least it did." Chazz said as Sparkman disappeared.

"My Sparkman!" Jaden cried as the audience gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't I mention V to Z's special ability? He allows meto remove one card on your side of the field once per turn." He chuckled. "And if you think that's impressive, wait until you see its attack, an attack that will strike your life points directly."

"Not so fast, Chazz, I have a trap, **A Hero Emerges**!"

"Blast!" Crowler cried.

"A Hero what?"

"Emerges, as in emerges onto the field. You see, now you have to choosea card from my hand and if it's a monster card, I get to play it. So take your pick, Chazz."

**( **, **A Hero Emerges Types/Spell/ Normal. When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Your opponent chooses 1 random card from your hand, then if it is a monster that can be Special Summoned, Special Summon it. Otherwise, send it to the Graveyard.)**

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, the far right."

"Sweet, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, I'll play her in DEF mode."

The fiery female hero took a defensive stance. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800)

"That's what you think, you Slifer Slacker, when Dragon Catapult Cannon

attacks, I get to switch one of your monsters into ATK mode." Burstinatrix stood. "Which means not only will she get zapped!"

The Dragon Catapult Cannon fired a lightning blast. Burstinatrix cried out in pain as she was destroyed.

"But your life points will too."

(Jaden 1000 Chazz 4000)

The crowd gasped.

"Aww, what's the matter, Jaden, having some test anxiety?" Chazz taunted. "I knew scum like you didn't belong at this Academy, but don't worry because it will all be over soon!"

"No way, Chazz, I still have a whole army of vicious monsters in my deck ready to get at you. This isn't over, it's only just barely started! My draw!" He drew a card.

And gasped. "Hey, this is…"

"So you had draw me " A voice.

Jaden look to his side he see a the fighre one green, one white, one black

"Who are you guy " Jaden ask.

"We are the six ranger sentai" the green one said.

"And we will help you" the white one said.

"Let show them the power of miracle" the black one said.

"Oh right" Jaden said.

"What wrong Slifer Slime scare to fight" Chazz taunted.

"No Chazz because is look like some miracle had happen" Jaden smile.

"What do you mean?" Chazz ask

"Because I had no monster on my field I can summon this guy! say hello to **Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar" **Jadem said

A green robot dragon look like Tyrannosaurus apper in behind Jaden

**(Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar-LV/********,Attribute/Water, ATK/3000 DEF/2000, you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). and you can draw two card.)**

"Guardian Beast" Syrus asked. "It the same with those monster you use to summon Daizyuzin"

"That right if the next card he draw is that one then Jaden will win" Katori stated.

'How he had that card,' Alexis thought looking at Jaden wide–eyed.

"That's all, huh?you forghet our monster is had the same attack." Chazz said .

"Not at all" Jaden said "Now with Dragon Caesar effect I can daw two card"

Jaden draw two card and he smile.

"Now I special summon **Mythical Chi Warrior Won Tiger**" Jaden said.

A white robot human had feature look like tiger apper.

**(Mythical Chi Warrior Won Tiger-LV/*******,Attribute/Light, ATK/2500 DEF/2000, this card is special summon be Changer Form you can add mecha sentai to you hand. this card is special summon from you hand if you oppenent had monster had 2000 atk or more)**

"Mythical Chi Warrior " Syrus asked. "another you use to summon Dairen'oh"

"Look like Jaden is gonna win this" Katori smile.

"So you had give him those mecha " Bastion said.

"Now because I had two mecha sentai on the field" Jaden said "I can summond this guy"

A giant yellow robot look like pyramid apper

**(King Pyramider-LV/******,Attribute/Earth, ATK/?DEF/? This monster attack and defend is the number of atk and def of all Mecha sentai you had one the fied plus 2000)**

"It huge" Syrus

"How many monster you had big like that" Bastion said

"A few" Katori said.

"Look like the winner had decide" Alexis smile.

"It's over Chazz the attack of the King Pyramider is detemid by the attack of all mecha sentai on the field plus 2000" Jaden said

"No way" Chazz cried.

**King Pyramider Atk/? Def/?- Atk/7500 Def/7500**

"Now King Pyramider attack" Jaden said

King Pyramider channel the enegy in his chest and blast as Chazz.

(Jaden 1000 Chazz 0)

"He did it!" Syrus cried happily.

"Impossible!" Crowler cried leaning against the glass. "Not with all th rare cards I gave Chazz, this simply can't be!"

"Rare cards, what exactly are you talking about, Crowler?" Sheppard asked.

Crowler jumped, right now, he realized he talked loud enough for Chancellor Sheppard to hear. "Uh… nothing… I… uh… have to go grade some tests." He quickly walked off. Shepherd laughed at Crowler's back.

Unknown to Crowler, Katori watched the whole thing and smirked. "Hmph. Serves you right Crowler. Your plot to humiliate and possibly expel Jaden has failed."

"You can say that again."TyrannoRanger said as he appeared. "I still say, you should've given him an ass kickin'."

"And be expelled for that? I don't think so." Katori said. TyrannoRanger shrugged at this and then disappeared and Katori went to the field tomeet Jaden.

Jaden waved to the crowd who was cheering for him, and pointed at Chazz. "That's game," Jaden said doing his signature pose. "Unless you want to duel again."

"Oh we will…" Chazz hissed.

"Jaden!"

"Hey Jaden!" Syrus, Katori and Bastion ran up to him.

*"That was well done, Jaden."It was Chancellor Shepherd, speaking over a loudspeaker. *"Never in the history of our revered Academy has a Slifer ever dueled an Obelisk at these exams. Not only did you hold your own, but you won! Your courage against overwhelming odds is… inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you the promotion to Ra Yellow. Good job!"

The crowd cheered again.

"You're the best, Jaden!" Syrus complimented throwing him a hug.

"I do what I can," Jaden said with a smile.

"Great duel out there!" Katori said

"Year thank to those card you gave me " Jaden said as he give him three card

"You know those guy always know how to make miracle" Katori chuck

"Year to bad they not to tell me they name" Jaden mumber

"Yes, good show, Jaden, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra dorm." Bastion offered.

"Thanks guys," Jaden said shaking hands with both of the Ra Yellow students.

Before Katori go he turn to Jaden "FYI the green one is DragonRanger, the white one is KibaRanger and the black one is KingRanger" he said as he left the arena

Jade see folow behind Katori is the three six ranger he saw."well look like he can saw those guy too"

Before Katori leave the arena he stopped when he saw Konomi walking over. "Oh, hey Kono."

"Hey yourself, Sentai," Konomi replied. "Saw your duel. Awesome finish as always."

Katori rubbed the back of his head, blushing a little "So…what brings you here?"

"Just thought I'd congratulate you," Katori shrugged. "I think you'd at least get high marks for it, if not a promotion."

"Well, I dunno," Katori shrugged. "I guess getting promoted wouldn't be that bad, but being in Yellow isn't terrible either."

"Well I say Obelisk Blue could use a few more good guys like you," Konomi retorted. "I mean, we need a few more decent guys than just Zane anyway. He's probably one of the few guys who aren't stuck up with money or something."

"Hey, give the Blue boys some credit," Katori chuckled. "They can't all be a Chazz..."

"Sure, but I don't look forward to searching," Konomi giggled. "Anyway, I really hope you get promoted. I'd even help you get a personal tour." She even finished with a wink.

"Ah heh heh heh," Katori chuckled with a slight flush. "We'd have to see about the results first."

"True," Katori shrugged. "Say, I'm supposed to be dueling soon. Will you watch?"

"Definitely," Katori grinned. "I'll even cheer, but I don't expect you to hear me above all the fanboys you probably have."

"You'd be surprised," Konomi laughed.

"Yeah," Katori nodded with a wave and he left to find a seat.

"Laying it on a little thick are we?" the amused voice of Alexis spoke up.

"Yeah. You're totally falling for the guy," Mindy added with a giggle.

"Definitely" Jasmine said

"Huh?!"Konomi gasped as she turned around. Her three friends were both watching her with amused grins on their faces. "You guys were spying on me?!"

"Hard not to," Alexis laughed. "I haven't seen you this gooey since you first met Zane. Sure it's not a crush?"

"I'm just being friendly!" Konomi cried. "I mean, after a performance like that, he should get promoted!"

"I don't disagree," Alexis nodded. "But you were pretty friendly with our pal Katori."

"Makes us wonder how friendly you aim to get," Mindy giggled.

"And how long you will get him" Jasmine add

"Guys!" Konomi cried out with a flush. She huffed and started walking away. "I've got a duel to get to. Katori had better be watching."

"She's so falling for him," Jamine giggled while Alexis nodded.

"Sort of like you and Jaden." Jasmine said

"HUH?!" Alexis gaped.

Later that night at the Slifer dorm, Chumley and Syrus were in their room.

"Hey Syrus, if you're not gonna do anything constructive, then you might as well make me a grilled cheese." The koala boy said.

"I just thought Jaden would say goodbye to us at least… that's all." Syrus said sadly.

"Hey guys." A voice said. Syrus and Chumley turned to see… Jaden?

"Jaden?! Why are you here?!"

"I wanted to say congrats on passing your Field Test. Also, in case you've forgotten," he placed his hands on his hips, "I live here!"

"Huh?!"

Jaden shrugged, "Sure, Ra Yellow has nice, clean sheets, lack of cockroaches, and those spiffy blazers, but without you Syrus, it's not my home!" he explained. Syrus sniffed and dove at him, tears falling from his eyes like a waterfall. His roommate squirmed, "Hey! Easy, Syrus, you're getting my jacket soaked!"

Syrus looked up, tears still going, "I thought… I thought I lost you forever! Now I'm never letting go!"

Jaden sweat dropped, "Just chill out, Syrus! Come on, get off!"

"Let me just give you a few more hugs!"

"It's not the hugs, it's the waterworks!" Jaden laughed.

Chumley laughed as well.

**Another chapter so what do you guy think when Jaden summon mecha of six ranger the first I plane that had him fusion those alter mode but I had another plane for that. **

**Now about Transformers x Sekirei fanfic I had not yet decide the main character so I need you guy ****adviece who do you think I shold choice Soundwave or Shockwave please told me.**

**Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own super sentai or Yugioh GX but i own my Oc**

Things had continued on for the students of Duel Academy. After the tests, Katori found while that he did well for high marks, he didn't get high enough to earn a promotion. Meanwhile Jaden had managed to earn himself a promotion into Ra Yellow for his performance. Katori was looking forward to hanging out with him in the Ra common rooms. Amazingly though, Jaden refused the promotion and decided to stay in Slifer Red. While Katori knew that education was the same no matter which dorm you were in, he was a little confused as to Jaden's reasoning. He would have thought that Jaden had wanted his skills recognized or something. After all, Ra Yellow students were recognizedfor their skills much more often than Slifer students.

Still, it was Jaden's decision in the end. That didn't mean that Katori couldn't get confused by it though.

Katori had just exited the library with a few new books when he bumped into someone. "Oof!" Papers scattered everywhere and he apologized,

"Sorry!" He then saw who he'd bumped into. "Kono!"

"Oh, Hey, Katori," said Konome, smiling. "I was carrying these papers to the faculty room and I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Here," Katori offered as he began picking the papers off the floor.

"Lemme help."

"Thanks," Konome smiled

"So," Konome continued. "I heard that you didn't get promoted. That's too bad."

"Yeah, but I'll live," Katori shrugged. "So what happened to Chazz? Is he getting hell for being beaten by a Slifer student?"

"Not as much as you think," Katori answered. "But he's been as moody as ever. He kept saying that Jaden win beacase those sentai card."

"Right and Chazz didn't stack his deck with all the rare cards that the Academy had shipped in." Katori grumbled. "Some people just can't take a loss gracefully."

"Yeah," Jasmine agreed. "So how are things in Ra Yellow anyway? Surviving?"

"I could have gone without Bastion waking me up today," Katori sighed.

Both he and Konome were already on their way with the stacks of papers in hand. "I hope something fun happern hear"

"What is it?" Konome ask.

"Nothing!" Katori said.

In a dark alleyway in Domino City, a duel was just about done with one of the participants scared out of his mind. "Okay, you win, just take whatever you want and go!"

"What I want," the metal masked man in a trench coat wearing a duel harness similar to Crowler's but the tray on his sleeve said , "Is your soul!" He held up a gold–colored upside down pyramid with a single eye at the center. It suddenly started glowing gold as the opponent protested again…

"Please show some mercy! Let me go!"

The man just looked on emotionlessly as the pyramid's light spread out. "Some mercy? What is that?" The gold light turned white as the opponent screamed and fell over, scattering the cards in his deck. "Rest in peace; in the Shadow Realm." At that point, his cell phone rang and the man opened it up. "Speak." The person on the phone spoke some details.

"Duel Academy, tomorrow night… I'll be there." He hung up the phone and smirked.

Katori had just finished some notes from the books he had borrowed from the library. Heaving a sigh, he felt some relief at getting the work done. Professor Banner's classes were interesting, but some of his assignments required some deep research.

Leaning back on his chair, Katori recalled his time with Konome that day…

-FLASHBACK-

"So what do the three divas and machine queen of Duel Academy have planned for the weekend?" Katori asked curiously as he and Konome finished delivering the papers to the Faculty Lounge.

Her face took on a solemn look. "Well, not much this weekend. Since Alexis is going to be in mourning."

"In mourning?" Katori asked with concern. "Why?"

"Well, we're not completely sure," Konome frowned sadly. "You see, there's this abandoned dorm deep in the forests. Only advanced students could go there. They were researching some weird stuff and just one day they all vanished."

"Vanished?" Katori blinked.

"Without a trace," Konome nodded. "One of the people who vanished was Alexis' older brother Atticus. This weekend is the anniversary of Atticus' disappearance. Alexis is going in mourning."

"I see," Katori nodded. So that the place he missing. "Do you go around telling this to everyone?"

"Well, everyone in the senior grades knows what happened, but no one talks about it," Konome sighed. "The only one she really talks to about it is Zane. Besides us, he's her best friend."

"Well, I hope she won't be alone for this," Katori worried.

"Oh, we girls are going to have a big weekend filled with chocolate and funny movies," Konome smiled. "We'd invite some guys, but it's strictly girls only this weekend."

"I don't mind," Katori chuckled. "Just make sure she smiles this weekend."

"Will do," Konome mock-saluted.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Maybe I can go there and find a clue," Katori sighed to himself.

"We will help you" NinjaRed said.

"I think that place very strange" OhRed said

"What do you mean?" Katori ask

"There is the dark power in that place" RyuuRanger said

"Well if is the dark power more reason to look at that place" Katori said

"Year" TyrannoRanger said.

"Then let race to that" Red Racer said.

"I think I will walk to that place" Katori said.

-TIME BREAK-

Alexis had taken some risks in getting to the abandoned dorm, but it was worth it for her. She stood outside the stone barriers that surrounded the building. Clutching a rose she had gotten, she placed it at the base of the gates. Sighing softly, she stood back up.

'Atticus, please be at peace,' she thought solemnly. 'Wherever you are.'

She took a moment of silence, but that was interrupted when she heard a stick snapping. Turning quickly, she was prepared to be facing a member of campus security, but instead she was staring at Katori. The Ra Yellow boy was coming out of the woods surrounding the area with his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Well you did," Alexis frowned. "Why are you here? Heard about the stories?"

"Kono told me herself," Katori shrugged. "I decided to find any club about you borther"

"Thank"Alexis said

"You brother is a good guy " Katori said

"He'd make a crack about what a great brother he is after hearing about that," Alexis laughed softly.

"So, is it true that the students here just vanished without a trace?" asked Katori.

"They just disappeared and no one knows why," Alexis frowned sadly.

"Everything they were researching was taken so no one knows what they were looking at. I just wish I had some kind of clue."

"Just knowing you're in a place where our lost loved one spent their time is hard," Katori frowned.

"Yeah," Alexis nodded. "It can be hard sometimes. But when you have friends, it gets easier."

"Year," Katori agreed.

Down at the lighthouse, Crowler was waiting for an appointment to begin. He had placed a long-distance phone call to the mainland and was waiting for the one he called to come into the docks. As he was waiting, fog began to roll in, which was rather uncommon to the island at this point of the night.

"Are you the client?" asked a deep voice.

"Eh?" Crowler blinked as he turned. He ended up face-to-face against a man wearing a silver mask and dark clothes. "Oh! So you're the one called the Shadow Duelist."

"I am called many names," the Duelist grinned. "Although it can be hard to tell between their shrieks of terror. Enough small talk, what's the job?"

"Simple. I want you to scare someone so intensely, they'll leave this island and never return," Crowler explained as he produced a photo of Jaden and handed it to the Shadow Duelist. "It shouldn't be too hard to do I hope?"

"Not hard at all," the Shadow Duelist replied as he pocketed the photo.

"Now, a question for you."

"By all means," Crowler shrugged.

"Is there or is there not a student here who uses Super sentai cards?" the Shadow Duelist asked.

"Yes there is. Saika Katori of Ra Yellow," Crowler answered. "His deck's crawling with them. Why?"

"I'm a bit of a collector," the Shadow Duelist chuckled. "Instead of money, I'll take a duel with this boy. With the ante rule of course."

"Who am I to care what happens to a Ra Yellow student?" Crowler laughed. "Do what you wish."

"Gladly," the Shadow Duelist chuckled as he began to vanish into the fog. "I'll feed both these boys to the shadows."

With that, he was gone. Crowler left feeling satisfied. Not only would he get rid of the annoying runt Jaden, but the disrespectful Ra Yellow student at the same time. Two for one deals were always good.

"I really appreciate you coming out like this," Alexis smiled as she and Katori headed back to their dorms. "I guess having someone else come makes it easier to deal with."

"What about that Zane guy Kono told me about?" asked Katori. "I mean, Mindy, Jasmine and Konome are one thing, but Zane sounds like he might have known Atticus."

"Well, Zane is sympathetic, but he doesn't really do this sort of thing unless he was personally involved," Alexis sighed. "He's not a very emotional person. Heck, Syrus is his little brother and they don't say two words to each other."

"Sheesh. Real ice block of a pal you've got," Katori grimaced.

"Hey, I said he isn't big on emotions," Alexis retorted. "I didn't say he was an ice block. He's actually a pretty good guy. He's not that expressive though. I don't think he can afford to be since he's the top duelist in school."

"I guess that might make things tough," Katori agreed. "So no one really comes here with you when you pay your respects?"

"You did," Alexis pointed out. "I really appreciate it too. You're actually the first to come out here for remembering since I started."

"Someone has to remember the students who vanished," Katori shrugged.

"What would be better would be if there was some clue as to what happened to all those students."

"Yeah," Alexis nodded.

The pair continued on in silence down the path through the woods. As they were walking, fog started pooling through the trees. Continuing on undeterred, the pair finally noticed that the fog was so thick that they would be able to cut it with a knife. Both Katori and Alexis stopped for a moment to try and get their bearings. The fog wasn't making things easier though.

"Does it get foggy on this part of the island?" Katori asked with confusion.

"No," Alexis answered. "It shouldn't. We're too far inland. Fog shouldn't reach this far."

"Then why is it here?" asked Katori.

Signalman appeared, "Katori, something isn't right."

The sounds of heavy footsteps seemed to prove Ryuki's statement. From out of the fog, a towering man dressed in black, a silver mask, and machinery on his torso and arm came into view. A creepy smirk was on his face. Both Katori and Alexis became apprehensive of the man.

"Are you Saika Katori?" he asked with a dark chuckle

"That's me," Katori frowned. "Who are you?"

"That is the least of your concern," the man grinned. "What does matter is that we are going to duel."

"And why should he duel you?" asked Alexis crossly. "He doesn't even know you!"

"Oh I have an excellent reason," the man smirked as he reached inside of his jacket. "Tell me, what Sentai mecha do you have? Humor me."

"Zyuranger, Dairangers, Kakurangers, Ohrangers, Carrangers," Katori listed off. He didn't know how this guy knew about the Sentai mecha cards, but there was no point in denying it.

"I see. Quite an impressive collection," the man nodded with a chuckle. "However, you're one set short."

"That's impossible," Katori frowned. "My grandfather created the full set. I have the only one." He was positive that he had all of the Sentai mecha that his grandfather created.

"Oh it is very possible," the man replied as he held up few cards. "In fact, I have them right here," he then flipped the cards over Katori paled.

"Jet Garuda, Magma Base, Star Five, Tetraboy, Jet Icarus, Fiverobo, Super Sentai World and the martieral monster to summon them" the man listed as he revealed the cards.

Katori visibly paled even in the moonlight. "Do I have your attention yet?"

"It can't be," Katori gaped. "How can you had those card!"

"What card?" Alexis asked with confusion.

"Before my grandfather dead, he holde the fist 15 Super sentai mecha card" Katori explained. "I've seen those sketches and notes".

"I ask you again! How you had those card" Katori demanded. Alexis was stunned. She'd never seen Katori so angry before.

"If you want your answers, then duel me for them," the man challenged. "I'll even hand over these cards if you win. But in return, you have to give me all your Sentai Mecha cards if I win."

"Deal," Katori frowned, earning a stunned gasp from Alexis. "But I don't have a Duel Disk."

"Good thing I brought one just for such emergencies," the man chuckled as he tossed a modern Duel Disk over to Katori. The Ra Yellow student attached it to his arm before shuffling his desk and inserting it into the deck slot.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Alexis frowned as the man took several steps away and pocketed the those cards. He raised his gauntlet arm and a wing formation came out, holding spots for cards.

"I hope I do too," Katori frowned. Around him the spirits of his Sentai appeared, looking ready for a fight. Behind the man, an image of Jetman and Fivemen stood, but wrapped in black smoke also appeared. "I need to get those cards back."

"So, who shall make the first move?" the masked man asked.

"First, tell me your name," Katori said. "Then we'll decide that."

"Heh," the man smirked. "You may call me Titan. And I think I will go first!"

(Katori 4000 Titan 4000)

Titan drew his cards from his vest and looked at his six cards. Looking them over, he smirked as he saw a few that he thought would be good.

"First I'll discard my **Archfiend General** from my hand," Titan called, inserted the card into his graveyard, which was a slot on his gauntlet. A card popped out of his deck and he picked it up. "In return I get the field card, **Pandemonium**. A card which I'll play now!"

A hole in his gauntlet opened up, which Titan inserted a card into. There was a flash of light and bone statues with twisted skulls began to burst from the ground. The grass and dirt was replaced by solid stone as a lava pool appeared in the middle of the area.

**( Pandemonium Types/Spell/ Field. Neither player has to pay Life Points during the Standby Phase for "Archfiend" monsters. Each time a player's "Archfiend" monster(s) is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, except by battle, that player can add 1 "Archfiend" monster from their Deck to their hand that is a lower Level than the destroyed card.)**

"Now I don't have to pay life points for any Archfiend monster I control!" Titan laughed. "I hope your Sentai mecha like it. They will be living here for a long time to come."

"Not if I can help it." Katori frowned.

"Oh but you can't help," Titan snickered. "And I will summon the **Shadowknight Archfiend **in attack mode!"

In a flash of light, a ghoulish warrior with a large skull for a section of torso armor and a red sword and three-clawed shield stood across from Katori

**(Shadowknight Archfiend -LV/****,Attribute/Wind,Type/Fiend ATK/2000 DEF/ 1600 The controller of this card pays 900 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. The Battle Damage this card inflicts to your opponent is halved.)**

"Now you see the first stage of your defeat!" Titan laughed. "I will end my turn with that!"

"My draw," Katori frowned as he drew his card. "You aren't the only one

who can pull a slick move. I will play **V-Fire **in attack mode!"

In its own flash of light, A firefighter car apper and transform in to a Red robot

**(V-Fire -LV/****,Attribute/Fire,Type/Machine ATK/1500 DEF/ 1500. This card gaint 500 atk for each Sentai mecha on the field)**

"I'll then put one card facedown and end my turn," Katori finished while placing a card down.

"Ha! I guess you aren't challenger enough!" Titan laughed. "I'll have my monsters attack you " the Shadowknight lunged forward to V-fire.

"Don't think so! Waboku!" Katori announced as he revealed his facedown card. The three maidens appeared with a blast of light the Shadowknight screeched in pain from it. returned to Titan's side of the field.

"Curse you!" Titan growled.

Alexis heaved a sigh of relief. She was a little worry about Katori .She just hoped

that Katori knew what he was doing or else he was going to lose the last bit of his grandfather that he had.

Titan snapped. "I'll end my turn!"

"My turn"Katori drew a a card I Sumonmon **V-Police**

A Blue police card apper and turn in to a blue robot.

**(V-Police-LV/****,Attribute/Water,Type/Machine ATK/1600 DEF/ 1500. This card can this destroy one monster if there is a Sentai mecha on the field)**

"Because I had another Sentai mecha on the field so V-fire will gain 500 Atk" Katori said

**V-Fire 1500 - 2000**

"Now I use a effect of V-police destroy you Shadowknight " Katori said as V-police fire at the monster.

"Now V-fire and V-police will attack you directly!" Katori called out, causing his two monsters to lunge forward with their attacks ready. They had crossed the field in an instant leaping into the air to attack Titan.

"Discard Kuriboh!" Titan called as he threw a card into the graveyard.

There was a flash of light which turned into a regular Kuriboh. The furry little beast leaped up and covered V-fire face, stopping his attack. However, V-Police continued his assault and kicked Titan in the chest.

"Urgh!" the man grunted, his life points beginning to go down. "Lucky shot!"

(Katori 4000 Titan 2400)

"Nothing lucky about it," Katori answered. "I will be getting those cards from you. And you will be telling me about where you got them!"

"You'll have to beat me first!" Titan growled as he drew a card.

"Because an Archfiend was destroyed, I get to draw a new one but it can't be as strong." He punctuated this statement by drawing a card from his deck.

"I will begin my turn by playing Monster Reincarnation," Titan announced. "By discarding a card, I get a monster card back in my hand."

He dropped a card in the graveyard before plucking one out. "Then I will summon the **Archfiend General **in attack mode!"

A new Archfiend appeared on the field, this one was yellow with a pointed hat. It was holding a bone-like sword with large black wings.

**(Archfiend General -LV/****,Attribute/Dark,Type/Fiend ATK/2100 DEF/ 800 You can discard this card to the Graveyard to add 1 "Pandemonium" from your Deck to your hand. If this card is on the field but "Pandemonium" is not on the field, destroy this card.)**

"And I'll have him attack V-fire !" Titan bellowed as his Archfiend attacked. It gave off a loud hiss before it lunged forward. Before it was about to strike, its attack points went up.

**Archfiend General: 2100 - 3100**

The General then cut through V-fire , making him cry in pain before explosion

(Katori 2900 Titan 2400)

"What the heck was that?!" Katori cried.

"That would be the effect of my Imprisoned Queen Archfiend," Titan grinned. "If she is in the graveyard and Pandemonium is on the field, I can give one Level 4 or lower monster 1000 attack points until the end of my turn. Now, you have something real to worry about."

Titan brought out an upside-down pyramid that had an eye in the centre of it. Katori could only blink for a moment before gold light flashed through the air, blinding him for a moment.

"Now you'll see a taste of what Shadow Dueling is all about!" Titan laughed. "You lose life points and you begin to lose yourself! Lose the duel and you lose your soul!"

Katori grimaced as he felt himself going numb. Looking down, he gasped to see portions of his body vanishing into the air. Katori frowned and looked over at Titan, "You don't scare me."

"I don't have to," Titan grinned. "The Shadow Realm will do it for me. I'll put two card facedown. My turn ends."

**Archfiend General: 3100-2100**

"Now I activate Pot of Geed, drawing two cards." Kotaro then plucked the two cards off of the top of his deck. A grin then overcame his face.

"Awesome!" Katori grinned. "I'll summon my **V-Dozer **in attack mode!"

a yellow Bulldozer apper one the field and turn into a robot.

**(V-Dozer -LV/****,Attribute/Earth,Type/Machine ATK/1700 DEF/ 1500. This card can this birng back one monster frow you graveyard)**

"Then I will activate his special ability and birng V-fire " Katori continued as V-fire apper on the field

**V-Fire 1500 - 2500**

"V-fire! Attack the Archfiend General!" Katori announced, pointing at the

enemy monster.

The robot fire a water shot at the monster

(Katori 2900 Titan 2000)

"Now V-police and V-dozer will go in for a direct attack!" Katori added,

"Activate trap, Negative attack!" Titan called, revealing his card.

"I set one card end my turn" Katori said

"I will sumon another Shadowknight Archfiend " Titan said as the monster apper

"Now I play double summon " Titan continue

"I sumon Shadowknight Archfiend " Titan said another monster apper.

"Why you summon the same monster?" Katori ask

"Now I Activate trap card **Ultimate Offering** with this card I can pay 500 life pont to summon another monster."

**(Ultimate Offering** ** your Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase: You can pay 500 Life Points; immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon/Set 1 monster.)**

(Katori 2900 Titan 1500)

"I sumon **Imprisoned Queen Archfiend**"

The ground exploded in evil energy as a new Archfiend appeared on the field. This one looked a little feminine with long hair and tattered robes over her bony skin. Finally chains were loosely wrapped around her.

**(Imprisoned Queen Archfiend-LV/********,Attribute/Dark,Type/Fiend ATK/2600 DEF/ 1700. During each of your Standby Phases, you must pay 1000 Life Points (this is not optional), or this card is destroyed. During your Standby Phase: Target 1 Level 4 or lower Fiend-Type monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. "Pandemonium" must be on the field and this card must be in your Graveyard to activate and to resolve this effect.)**

"Just try and beat her!" Titan laughed.

"Shit" Katori cursed

"Now Imprisoned Queen Archfiend attack V-police" Titan oder

The monster fire a fireball at V-police.

"Activate trap card Negative attack" Katori said

"I set on card and end my turn Titan" said

"My turn" Katori said he draw a card and look at that he smiled.

"Now I summon **V-Dump**" Katori said.

A green truck apper and turn into a robot.

**(V-Dump-LV/****,Attribute/Earth,Type/Machine ATK/1500 DEF/ 1000. If you had another Sentai mecha on you field You can summon another monster")**

"With V-dump effect I can summon another monster" Katori said "And I summon **V-Rescue"**

**(V-Rescue-LV/****,Attribute/Earth,Type/Machine ATK/1400 DEF/ 1000. If this card in you Graveyard you can banish it to summon a monster Sentai mecha form you Graveyard")**

White ambulance car apper and turn into a robot.

"Now with all my V monster on the fied I can fusion them to summon **VRV Robo**"

all five robot combine them self into a giant robot with V-Dump and V-Dozer are low legs. V-Police is torso and upper legs. V-Fire become the body and head and V-Rescue become to hand."

**( VRV Robo-LV/**********,Attribute/Earth,Types/Machine/Fusion. ATK 4000 DEF 4000 Once per turn you can summon another monster if you do that you this card lose 500 ATK")**

"I use VRV effect now I summon **Red Vehicle**" Katori continue

A red car racer apper.

**(Red Vehicle/***,Attribute/Earth,Type/Machine ATK/800 DEF/ 800 Once per turn this card can negate one attack from you oppenent monster.")**

**VRV Robo ATK 4000-3500**

"Now attack Imprisoned Queen Archfiend " Katori order.

VRV robo bring his fist an punch the monster.

"Activate **Draining Shield**!" Titan announced, revealing his facedown card. "This card negates your attack and gives me life points equal to the attack monster's attack points!" A shield appeared around the Archfiend as VRV robo attack struck. The staff was blocked and Titan's life points began to go up. Katori snorted angrily as VRV robo returned to his side of the field.

**(Draining an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain Life Points equal to that target's ATK.)**

(Katori 2900 Titan 5000)

"Tsk!" Katori frowned. "I'll end my turn."

"My turn now play" Titan draw a card.

"Now I will play **Nightmare's Steelcage**" Titan said as a giant cage apper in Katori field trap him and the monster.

**( Nightmare's SteelcageTypes/Spell/ Normal. This card remains on the field for 2 of your opponent's turns. While this card is face-up on the field, no monsters can attack.)**

"Now with that I can summon monster in two with out you attack them" Titan said "I summon **Vilepawn Archfiend**"

A rather plain skeletal Archfiend appeared in a kneeling position. It had a shield arm and a sword arm, but nothing else truly spectacular seemed to come from it.

**(Vilepawn Archfiend-LV/**,Attribute/Dark,Type/Fiend ATK/1200 DEF/ 800 The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot attack any Archfiend Monster Cards on your side of the field except "Vilepawn Archfiend".)**

"Now I pay more 500 life point to summon another Vilepawn Archfiend" Titan said as anohter Vilepawn Archfiend apper "I end my turn"

(Katori 2900 Titan 4500)

'With this card I can not attack him' Katori think 'But what is he up to'

"Now I summon **Blue Vehicle **in defend mode" Katori said

A blue pickup truck apper

**(Blue Vehicle /***,Attribute/Earth,Type/Machine ATK/1000 DEF/ 1800 your opponent cannot attack any Monster Cards on your side of the field except "Blue Vehicle ".)**

"I end my turn" Katori said

"Look like you is gona doom" Titan smiked "Now I sacrifield two monster to summon **Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror**"

A giant demon with a sword in his hand apper.

**(**Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror**/ Lv********Attribute/ Dark,Type/Fiend ATK 3000 DEF 2000 You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing, but its original ATK and DEF become halved. If Summoned this way, it is destroyed during the End Phase. You cannot Special Summon any monsters, except Fiend-Type monsters. Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Archfiend" card from your hand or Graveyard, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target.)**

"Now with his effect I can banish on Archfiend from my hand or graveyard to destroy 1 card and I chose Nightmare's Steelcage" Titan said.

The demon slam to the cage destroy it.

"Now I can finish you right now " Titan said laught " I pay another 500 life point to summon Terrorking Archfiend"

**(Terrorking Archfiend/ Lv****Attribute/ Dark,Type/Fiend ATK 2000 DEF 1500 This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned unless you have an Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field. The controller of this card pays 800 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. The effects of an Effect Monster that this card destroyed as a result of battle are negated.)**

(Katori 2900 Titan 4000)

"Now Terrorking Archfiend destroy Blue Vehicle " Titan oder

The monster bring the sword up and slap the card.

"Now Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror attack Red Vehicle"

The demon use sword destroy the Vehicle

(Katori 700 Titan 4000)

"And I end my turn" Titan said "What you gona do now"

"Dammint " Katori said ask he drawm a card look at it he smile

"Now I play field spell card Batter City" Katori said as the field turn in to the city.

"Now I play monster reborn to bring back Red Vehicle" Katori said as he red card apper."Now I use V-Rescue effect I banshi it to summon Blued Vehicle"

Blued Vehicle apper agian make Titan laught

"Why you are bring back those weak monster getting despair" Titan mock

"No now with batte city on the field I fuson Red Vehicle,Blued Vehicle on my field with Green Vehicle,Yellow Vehicle and Pink Vehicle to summon **RV Robo**" said

A three card apper a green Minivan, yellow Sports Utility Vehicle, a pink a Compact car apper and with other two Vehicle form into the giant robot.

With giant robot with Green Vehicle and Yellow Vehicle are low legs. Blued Vehicle is torso and upper legs. Red Vehiclebecome the body and head and Pink Vehicle become to hand."

**( RV Robo-LV/**********,Attribute/Earth,Types/Machine/Fusion. ATK 4000 DEF 4000 When this destroy oppenet monster dell damage base on the Lv of monsters x200"**

"Wow" Alexis said he cannot belive what she see Katori summon another Mecha sentai

"Now Rv bobot destroy Archfiend Emperor and VRV robot destroy Imprisoned Queen Archfiend " Katori order.

"No!" Titan cried out.

RV robot summon is sword and rush to the Archfiend Emperor when the robot near him it begin sprin his body and slash the monster as VRV robot attack Imprisoned Queen Archfiend with the gun in his chest.

(Katori 700 Titan 1600)

"With RV robot effect you take another damge base on you monster Lv and since Archfiend Emperor is Lv8 so you lose all" Katori said.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Titan cried out as his life points took their final hit.

(Katori 700 Titan 0)

"Game over," Katori frowned. His body began to return to solid as Titan's pendant stopped glowing. "Now its time for you to come through on your end of the deal. Give me the cards and tell me where you got them from."

"Hmph!" Titan growled as he got his standing. "I got them from a job. They were given to me as payment. They said there were more out there. That's why I came hunting after you"

"Just hand over the cards," Katori frowned as he stepped towards the taller man.

"A deal is a deal," Titan grumbled as he brought out the cards he had been holding hostage. Holding out, Katori snatched them up. He examined all the and found them to be real. At least Titan was able to keep his word as a duelist. "Now, I have work to do."

The fog seemed to swirl around Titan before he vanished again. Alexis finally was able to move and she walked over to Katori, who was staring at the cards he had in his possession. As she got closer, she could hear Katori breathing heavily. Upon viewing, she saw that he was struggling not to cry. "Katori? What's wrong?"

"I was so close…to finding out what happened to him," Katori answered. "But, now I've got more questions."

Alexis and Katori headed back to their respective dorms. Alexis had wanted to make sure Katori was okay, but he shrugged it off and said he needed some time alone. He had found out a lot that night and he needed to sort it all out. His blonde friend was reluctant to leave Katori alone, but she knew better than to actually press the issue.

The next day, Katori stayed in his room. He just didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. Over at his desk, the Sentai mecha cards now had 2 sentai team return only 13 remain. It brought some happiness to Katori, but having such a small lead fizzle into nothing broke Katori heart. He had been that close to finding something left from his grandfather. Now it just left a deeper hole in his heart.

"This is messed up!" TyrannoRanger shouted angrily.

"I know right! This stinks!" RyuuRanger agrred.

"I think we can all agree to that ."NinjaRed sighed as he and the other sentai watched Katori stew in depression.

"And just when we thought we can rebuild our family…" OhRed sighed as well.

"We're back to where we started." Red Racer finished.

"We sorry to cause you all this trouble." Red Hawk and FiveRed apologized.

"It's alright. It's not your guy fault ." Red Racer waved off.

"Still, Katori shouldn't be like this." DragonRanger said shaking his head sadly. "It's been like this for the past three years. Coming up empty when he head his grandfather dead"

"But now that we have Jetman and Fivemen back with us." KibaRanger said.

"That is true…" KingRanger agreed.

"If you ask me, I'd say this is the best new we've got in three years." Signalman

"At least it's better than nothing." MammothRanger added

"But even though we now know that his grandfather card is still out there the fact remains that we still don't know where are they" TenmaRanger pointed out.

"These past three years have been taking its toll." KirinRanger added.

"Is there nothing we can do?" NinjaWhite asked.

"Probably not." OhPink said.

"Unless it's another duel to probably give him a legitimate lead to those card," Pink Racer commented.

"Who knows when that will happen?" HououRanger said. "I hate to say this, but it could be years, before we actually find a legitimate lead."

"Maybe" PteraRanger pondered as she looked to the door. She could sense someone coming. "But…I think help is coming."

The Sentai spirits faded away as a soft knock came to Katori door. He didn't bother getting up, but the door opened anyway. Quietly slipping inside was the concerned form of Konome. Shutting the door behind her, she walked over to where Katori was lying in bed.

"Katori?" she asked, seeing that he's awake. "I was…I mean, we were worried about you. Alexis told us what happened last night."

"What she say?" Katori sighed.

"That a duelist challenged your for you cards," Konome replied as she

kneeled down next to Katori, looking into his eyes. "She said he had a Sentai card belong to you grandfather."

"Yeah," Katori nodded. "Wanna see?"

"Sure," Konome nodded with a gentle smile. She looked to the desk and saw the Sentai cards spread out on the table. She recognized a few, but others were brand new to her. Gently picking the cards up so not to damage them, them being the only ones of their kind, Konome brought the cards over to Katori as he sat up on his bed. Konome shuffled onto the bed getting comfortable. Incidentally, she was leaning on Katori shoulder as her head rested next to his.

This was the first time that she was able to see the actual Sentai cards. The artwork was amazing and looked like it should be hanging on walls rather than being in cards. "He was a good artist."

"He was an art major before Pegasus hired him for card artists," Katori explained. "It took him a while before he show him his first 15 Sentai mecha . Pegasus seemed to love the idea of these heroes and mecha. So he gave him a budget and a team and the set was created more"

"Then he die," Konome finished as the pair continued flipped through the sentai card They came to a stop on Fiverobot and Jet Icarus. "Is this those you won?"

"Fiverobot and Jet Icarus of Fivemen and Jetman " Katori nodded. "I had only managed to see them in his notes and rough sketches . I never see them in card

"But now you had them? Konome asked.

"Yeah," Katori nodded. "I just wish that they gave me a better clue."

"Well, it tells you that your grandfather card it out there," Konome replied. "That might mean found them somewhere out there."

"Yeah," Katori sighed, getting teary . "This is just…one of the best…leads I ever got."

Katori started crying . Konome acted fast and wrapped her arms around him. She held him close as he managed to calm himself down. Still, she didn't let him go as he finally managed to get control of himself again.

"Thanks," Katori sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I'm normally not so weepy."

"That's okay," Konome smiled as she continued to hold Katori. "You deserve it after what you've been through. Now, what do you say we get some chocolate and some movies so we can get happy again?"

"I thought you and two other were going to hang out with Alexis?" asked Katori

"Well, Alexis seemed more concerned about you and Jasmine and Mindy said they could handle things over in the Blue dorm," Konome shrugged. "Actually Alexis seemed happier than usual. I guess having someone there helped her out."

"Glad to help," Katori nodded. "Well, if you are intent on staying, we had better get those movies and stuff. How long do you plan on staying?"

"All night if I have to," Konome shrugged. "I brought my pajamas and deck in case it got late."

"My first pajama party with a girl," Katori chuckled with a flush. "And with the machine queen of Obelisk Blue too. I'll be the envy of all Ra Yellow boys."

"Let 'em talk," Konome giggled. She got out of the bed and pulled Katori to his feet, revealing a blue shirt with a gold tiger face on the front and his uniform pants. "Now, let's go shopping for supplies."

"Yes ma'am," Katori saluted. He felt good with having Koneme here. At least he wouldn't be alone in his grief.

**Read and Review.**

The boy face to face with Katori.

"Who are you" Katori demanded

"I am the one who hold the power of Kamen rider" The boy said "Kamen rider and Supe Sentai cannot exit together so I will be the one who end you Sentai card",

"I will not let you do that" Katori said brought his duel disk. All the super sentai apper

"Then let see who will win Kamen rider or Super Sentai" the boy said. All Kamen rider apper

"Duel".

"We had to stop them" the girl say

"How?" Konome ask

"With you new deck" the girl said

"My new deck?"

"Yes the metal hero deck" the girl said and all metai hero apper around Konome.

**Happy 1/4 :)**

Yashima, the Sekirei Number 84 was in a really bad situation.

Today she was searching for her Ashikabi, but now a guy who apparently somehow managed to get information about the Sekirei Plan is about to Wing Her… even as she doesn't want.

"Oh, shut up!" Yelled the guy who is about to wing this Sekirei against her will, "I spend a lot of time tracking you and you're not going to escape now!" Junichi Tanigawa is the name of this man.  
**  
**He was about to do the Winging of this Sekirei, and nobody could stop him now!

…Or so he thought.

Then there is a noise make Junichi Tanigawa and Yashima to look at it

In from of them is the giant robot look at them is had a symbol on it a purple face.

Unknown to the robot, Yashima was feeling something inside her reacting to the robot. And since she is a Sekirei, there is only one possible thing that could  
mean…

'Ashikabi-sama…' She thought

**What do you guy think this is the review for my fanfic transformer x sekirei I write. But I stilll not decide who is the main character Shockwave or Soundwave. I hope you guy can help me to decide who should be the main and from that make a tile**

**If you chose Shockwave the story will be The Logic Ashikabi and if you chose Soundwave the story will be The Silent ****Ashikabi.  
**

**PLease Pm for me or review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own super sentai or Yugioh GX but i own my Oc**

**First thing I want to say to you guy is about the scren I write Katori duel the guy with Kamen ride card is just the 1/4 joke Awkward . I verry sory if you guy wait to see that chapter I had write I word "****Happy 1/4 :)" at the end of the screen to you guy know is just the joke. Once agian I really sory to who want to see that.  
**

It was really early in the morning, and the sun wasn't up, but someone was: Zane Truesdale. The Kaiser of Duel Academy. He was standing alone near the lighthouse, staring at the sea. Later, he was joined by Alexis.

"Zane?" The boy Obelisk never turned around, but he recognized that the voice was Alexis Rhodes. "What are doing out here?"

"Nothing. Just felt like being alone." He replied. Alexis stood next to him.

"You know, with your little brother enrolled here, I thought you'd be less alone, not more." Alexis said.

"Well, that's because he doesn't belong here." He stated bluntly.

Later on, the sun was up and a truck filled with soldiers pulled up to the Slifer dorm. Professor Banner exited his room, "Who is playing war at this time of day?" He wondered. He looked up to see the soldiers rapidly ascending the steps. "Oh no, it's the Disciplinary Action Squad! They only show up when a student is in serious trouble, and they're heading right for Jaden's room!"

Inside the room in question, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were snoozing away mainly because it was the weekend. Unfortunately, it was cut short by a forceful knock on the door waking Jaden up.

"Open this door right now or we'll break it open!"

Jaden opened his eyes and sat up in bed as a loud knocking came from his door. Yawning, he walked over, "Oh really, you and what army?"

"The Disciplinary Action Squad Army!" Jaden opened the door and was surprised to see a large group of people in dark uniforms standing outside his dorm room. The woman looked him over, "You must be Jaden Yuki…"

"Uh…yeah… so what's going on?"

The woman looked down at him "As I said, we are the Disciplinary Action Squad and you are under campus arrest!"

"Arrest?" Jaden raised an eyebrow, "What did I do?"

"That will be made clear to you at the interrogation," she informed them, "Now get dressed!"

Konome and Katori hung out the entire night with Konome spending the night in Katori bed. The Ra Yellow boy took the floor under an extra blanket. By the time the sun had begun to rise, both students were awake.

"That was a nice sleep," Konome yawned. She looked to Katori who was getting off of the floor. "Not too hard was it?"

"Nah" Katori stretched. "I slept okay. Looks like the sun's coming up though."

"Yeah, I had better get going," Konome sighed. "You feeling okay now?"

"Much," Katori nodded. "I really appreciate you coming around. Thanks."

"No problem," Konome smiled as she began collecting her things. She even took time to check her hair as they cleaned up a little. Both got to the door as Katori saw her out. "If you need to talk, just call me. I left my number on your PDA."

"Gee, thanks," Katori grinned with a flush.

"Well, see ya," Konome waved with a wink as she left.

Outside, Konome stretched with another yawn. This was definitely the farthest she got with a guy since she actually started liking guys. Well, most of her crushes were on celebrities and such people. Any of the boys she tried to date really didn't work out. Now Katori, he was different. She had gotten pretty close to him in the weeks since Duel Academy started and she was getting very interested. She could at least admit to herself that she was crushing on the boy. Not that she would say it out loud to her friends yet.

"Miss Konome?"

"Huh?" Konome blinked in mid-yawn. She turned to see the boy Katori was with during the advancement exams. Katori had said his name was Bastion.

"Oh, hey Bastion. Morning."

"Good morning to you," Bastion nodded. He had come out for a morning jog before school. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Actually I came in yesterday and spent the night in Katori room,"

Konome smiled. "We didn't get to sleep until late though. Pretty nice night of sleep though."

Bastion stared. 'Spend the night in Katori room? No way! They didn't! It's against school regulations!' Bastion asked. "Um…isn't that against school rules?"

"You're not going to rat me out, are ya?" Konome spoke sweetly.

"Well, no, not really," answered Bastion. "There's no harm done." 'At least I hope not.' He was going to ask Katori for details.

"Good. Well, see you later…" Konome then walked off.

"Mr. Saika sure works fast," said Bastion in admiration. "Already with a girlfriend and an Obelisk no doubt. How does he do it?"

As Konomei was walking away from the dorm, unknowingly being noticed by the few Ras that were up already, she saw several people in dark green uniforms marching towards the dorm. She recognized them as the Disciplinary Action Squad.

"What do they want with the Ra Dorms?" she asked herself, worrying about Katori

Up in his room, Katori had managed to get his regular uniform on and was zipping it up over a green shirt with a bull insignia on it when a sharp knocking came to the door. Yawning again, he went to answer it.

"Look Bastion, if this about last week's notes I've been meaning to give…them…back?" Katori spoke only to trail off when he saw the numerous people in green uniforms standing at his door. "Uh…can I help you?"

"We are the Disciplinary Action Squad," the man at the front answered. "As of now we are taking you under campus arrest!"

"Huh?!" Katori squawked. "Under what charge?!"

"If you come with us, you'll get a full briefing of the situation as well as your interrogation," the man answered.

"Okay," Katori gulped. "Well, show me the way then."

With that, the guards escorted Katori out of the building, loaded him onto a nearby truck, and was shipped off to the Duel Academy building. After arriving, they walked near the interrogation room inside the school and there he saw Jaden

"Katori?!" The Slifer gaped.

"Got caught huh?" Katori asked.

"You were at the Abandoned Dorm too?" Jaden asked.

"Long story, I'll tell when we get in there." Kurogasa said.

"Katori is what!?" Alexis responded in shock after hearing the news from Konome

"That's right," confirmed Konome, "The DAS have Katori in custody. What are they going to do to him?" She didn't want Katori to be expelled.

"Come on," said Alexis. "We're going to get this mess cleared up."

"SUSPENDED?!" the two boys cried.

All two boys were shuffled into a large room with viewing screens depicting the major players in Duel Academy. Namely the Chancellor, Crowler, the head of the DAS, and other teachers.

"That's my suggestion," the head of the DAS, a stern lady, nodded. "You two trespassed on the abandoned dorm and must be punished for your actions."

"And who told you this?" Katori asked with a frown.

"An anonymous letter sent to us by a faculty member," the leader replied.

"And how would a faculty member know that anyone was out there?" Katori asked. "If that member knew, I hardly think they weren't in a position to stop anyone. Why didn't they stop anyone?"

"That's not the point!" the DAS squad leader snapped.

"That is the point!" Katori growled. "Ever since day one here, someone has been actively trying to humiliate or even expel Jaden and has since gotten me and Syrus involved in it!"

The teachers gasped and Crowler began to sweat. Sheppard frowned as he heard the accusation, "Do you have any evidence of that?"

"Only circumstance in a few cases, hard proof in others sir," Katori answered respectfully.

"Let's hear it then," Sheppard nodded.

"Chancellor, you can't seriously-" Crowler tried to object.

"This isn't a dictatorship Dr. Crowler," Sheppard frowned. "These boys have a right to explain their circumstances. Now Mr. Saika, let's hear it."

Before Katori could open his mouth to speak, the door swung open. Alexis and Konome burst into the room, shocking everyone inside.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Crowler demanded.

"That is what we want to know," said Alexis. "Why are these boys being punished when me and their friend Chumley were at the dorm too?"

"Wait, there were more of you there?" the chief of the DAS frowned. "Why wasn't this mentioned in the letter?"

"Selective memory is my best guess," Katori frowned.

"Or maybe they didn't know Alexis and this Chumley person were there," Crowler argued. "Now, if Chumley was there, why isn't he here then?"

"You guys run too fast,"

In came the heavyset Chumley, panting loudly, "I…was…there…too!"

"That answers your question," Sheppard nodded. "Now, Mr. Saika, about that evidence you said you had about a conspiracy for expelling Jaden and his friends?"

"Yes sir," Katori nodded. "Well, in the first days here, Syrus received a love letter that was signed from Alexis Rhodes. Some what suspicious I looked her up and asked about it. It turns out that it was a forgery that was asking for Jaden to come to the Obelisk Girls Dorm at night."

"But that's grounds for expulsion!" the head of DAS snapped. "Besides, how would anyone get in?"

"Because the chains holding the gates shut were cut by what seemed to be bolt cutters," Alexis answered. "Since I found it and such, I didn't report it since I thought it was pranksters or something."

"Then how do you now the letter is fake?" asked Crowler nervously.

"Because the handwriting wasn't mine and my name was spelled wrong," Alexis answered simply.

"Sounds like something more serious than a prank," Sheppard frowned.

"Well…surely this is an isolated incident," Crowler gulped.

"Next came the promotion duels," Katori continued. "I'm not sure if many of you know this, but all the rare cards that were shipped to Duel Academy were all bought up by one person. However, since the store opened just as the test ended, no student could have gotten them before everyone else unless they skipped the test. After that, someone gave all of these rare and powerful cards to Chazz just before he was to duel Jaden."

"That sounds suspicious," the head of the DAS frowned.

"Finally, did any of you ask us why we were supposedly at the abandoned dorm?" asked Katori.

"Well…no," the head of the DAS replied. "We just received notice that you two were there."

"So, shouldn't we be allowed to defend ourselves?" said Katori.

"Who cares what your reasons are! You broke Academy rules!" snapped Crowler.

"Then expel me too," added Alexis. "I was there too."

"Me too!" Chumley called out. "It's only fair!"

The room was silent as the collected teachers and other faculty members took in the information. Katori felt his heart beating steadily as he and the others awaited for a decision. It felt like an eternity before Sheppard spoke.

"Since we have too many conflicting accusations," Sheppard began. "The unknown faculty member who says these students strayed to the abandoned dorm while they say it was an unavoidable event, we shall have a duel."

"A duel? Sweet!" Jaden grinned.

"Jaden and Katori will duel in a tag team match " Sheppard explained. "If you lose those duels, you will be…expelled."

"HUH?!" the students gaped.

"So, them staying in the school is riding on a duel?" questioned Konome

"Yes," said Chancellor Sheppard. "It is the only way."

Later on…

"What the heck?! Despite the evidence, we're still going through expulsion!" Katori said angrily walking to his dorm.

"You should've given Crowler an ass kicking then and there." TyrannoRanger said as he appeared.

"I would have been expelled right then and there TyrannoRanger," Katori replied. "But we have three days, to get ready. Knowing Crowler though, the opponent he chooses will be tough."

"How will we prepare?" Red Hawk asked.

After being dismissed, Katori had gone off to do some thinking. Konome was looking for him. She found him sitting at a tree while flipping through his cards.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Konome asked, startling Katori.

"Oh, Kono, didn't see you there," said Katori. She sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"This stinks."

"I hear ya. But you know what they say: its duel or die."

"But not after something like this," Konome sighed. "I mean, you didn't go onto the abandoned dorm property. Alexis told me that Titan guy you dueled forced Jaden and the others inside to duel him. It isn't fair!"

"Not much can be done about it," Katori shrugged. "We can't prove our case without a doubt and there's no way to interrogate whoever ratted us all out."

"Yeah," Konome nodded. "So who do you think is going to duel you guy?"

"Can't be sure," Katori shrugged. "I doubt its going to be just anyone though. If we luck stays bad though, I might end up dueling against someone like Zane or something."

"Now that would be completely unfair!" Konome cried. "You should at least have a chance of winning!"

"Yes, that's why I'm here," said Katori. "My grandfather, sometimes I saw him sketching under a tree. He told me it helped him think when he communed with nature. Right now I'm communing with nature and my cards, trying to think straight about my place right here in the academy."

"Your place here?" Konome asked as she took a seat next to him. "I think that's obvious. You belong here! You earned it!"

"Yeah, and I really don't want to leave," Katori sighed as he continued to flip through his cards. "I trust in my cards and how much we've been through. Even with new additions of Jetman and Fiveman, I know they work."

"Yosh!" several phantom voices called out at once. Konome blinked and looked around.

"Did you hear something?" she asked in confusion. Katori blinked in surprise for a moment before he shook his head, answering Konome question. A lie, but there was no way he'd be able to prove each of his Sentai cards have a spirit within each them. It was too incredible and had to be seen to be believed.

"Well, if you have that much faith in your cards then you'll definitely win," Konome smiled. "Still, I'll be rooting for you from the sidelines."

"I'll definitely be looking forward to it," Katori grinned. "Thanks, Kono."

As the two were standing up, Konome suddenly tripped and fell backwards. On impulse, Katori grabbed her arm but lost balance and ended up being pulled down…on top of her…with their lips touching.

"My my, you two work fast."

"ACK!" both teens cried, turning bright red as they leaped away from each other. Looking to who was talking, they saw a snickering Bastion with Alexis,Jasmine and Mindy next to him.

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Katori cried out.

"Honest!" Konome agreed with a rapid nod.

"You two are so in denial," Mindy giggled.

"I have to agree with Mindy on this one," Alexis laughed. "It can't be any more obvious unless you both just came out and said it."

"Sort of like you and a certain Elemental Hero Slifer student?" Konome asked with a smirk.

"Huh?!" Alexis flushed. "Hey! There is nothing between me and Jaden except for friendship!"

"I'm sure," Konome snickered.

"So Jaden's managed to snag a heart has he?" Katori grinned. "I wonder what his reaction would be if someone let him know."

Alexis was suddenly in front of Katori and holding the lapels of his jacket. The look in her eyes was rather terrifying. "You tell him and you're dead!"

"Right. No telling. Got it," Katori gulped.

Man girls were scary when they were mad.

The duelists only had a few days to get ready for their matches. It wasn't much of a preparation period since they didn't know what they were in for. Jaden and Katori were ready fro whatever had heard from Alexis that Jaden had challenged Zane to a duel about the treatment of Syrus. Jaden lost, but he did make a good showing of himself.

Three days has pass and today's the day of the tag-duel. Katori pick up his duel disk and deck as he heard someone call from outside He go out and saw Jaden standing in front of him.

Jaden smiles and asks, "Are you ready?" Katori nod as they walk to the school.

They walk towards the Duel Field afterthey heard a Proctor's voice saying,

"Bring in the accused!"

When they enter the field, they look around and saw large crowd in the audience seat. Among the crowd, Katori saw Chancellor Sheppard sitting next to some teachers.

Jaden looks amazed and commented, "The acoustics here are great!"

"I know what you mean!" Katori chuckled. Then we notice Chumley showed up and he's panting from that entire running he did. "Chumley's here! I'm glad he showed up."

They made it to the center stage as Crowler said, "Without further ado! Allow me to introduce our guest tag-team duelists!" Then two bald guys, one in green Chinese clothes and the other in orange Chinese clothes, jumps onto the stage as they perform many flips and acrobatic skills. They landed right behind us and we're stunned to see them. "Say hello to the Paradox Brothers!"

"Paradox Brothers!" Katori gasp in surprise.

Jaden looks at Katori. " you know them?"

Katori nod his head. "Who hasn't heard of the Paradox Brothers? The brothers are mostly well-known for dueling against the King of Games, Yugi Muto."

"They duel the King of Games?" Jaden smiles so brightly and exclaimed, "This is going to be fun!"

"I hope we're ready." Katori look down for a bit and then glare at the Paradox Brothers. 'This is actually my first time dueling someone who once fought the King of Games.'

"Enough of the pleasantries," said the orange guy named Para.

"And now on with the duel," the green guy named Dox added.

"We didn't come here to talk."

"We came…"

"To destroy you!" The brothers said simultaneously.

Katori scratch his head out of confusion. "Did those two just rhyme their words?"

Then Chancellor Sheppard asks, "Isn't this a bit much?"

"No, not at all!" Crowler answers. "These two broke the big time rule and they should face big time opponents! Besides we can't send the Paradox Brothers now since they come so far."

"What's that matter? You're paying their travel cost," said Chancellor Sheppard, which caught Crowler off-guard.

Katori try to hold back his laugh. 'Sucks to be you, Crowler.'

Crowler then shouted, "Duelists! Prepare for battle!" He got the crowd so riled up as they started cheering.

Katori took a deep breath . "Jaden!" He called out Jaden attention. "We're going to win!"

Jaden smiles and nods his head. "Yeah! Let's get our game on!"

Then Crowler explains the rules for the tag-duel. "The rules for the tag-duel is really simple: no sharing strategies during the duel, no sharing advice, and no sharing of any card that isn't in play. But you may use cards that are on your partner's field, understood?"

"Yeah," we all four said as we activate our duel disks.

"Then duel!" Crowler shouted as he leaves the field.

(Team Katori and Jaden's : 8000)

(Paradox Brothers' : 8000)

Katori start off the duel by drawing one card from his deck. "I sumon V-Fire in attack mode!"

V-Fire appears in front of Katori.

V-Fire: Level 4, Fire ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500

"End my turn" Katori said

Para to take his turn. He draws a card from his deck and said, "A monster with such high attack in attack mode, then I shall summon **Jurai Gumo**!"

A gigantic spider appears in front of him.

**(Jurai Gumo-LV/****,Attribute/Earth,Type/Insect ATK/2200 DEF/ 100. When this card declares an attack: Toss a coin and call it. If you call it wrong, lose half your Life Points.)**

Para then ends his turn and let Jaden to go. Jaden draws a card from his deck and said, "I summon **Elemental Hero Lady Heat** in defense mode!"

An orange hair woman wearing a red-white skimpy outfit appears in front of Jaden with her arms cross.

**(Elemental Hero Lady Heat** **-LV/****,Attribute/Fire,Type/Warrior ATK/1300 DEF/ 1000. During each of your End Phases: Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each face-up "Elemental HERO" monster you control.)**

"I end my turn! Then I activate Lady Heat's special ability!" Jaden announces. "For every time that Katori and I end our turns, you take 200 points of damage for every Elemental Hero monsters on our side of thefield." The brothers gasp as Lady Heat tosses a small fireball at them.

(Paradox Brothers: 7800)

Then Dox draws a card from his deck. "You may damage us, you fool! So I summon **Kaiser Sea Horse **in attack mode!"

A man wearing a blue fish-like armor and wields a spear and shield appears in front of the green guy.

**(Kaiser Sea Horse -LV/****,Attribute/Light,Type/ Sea Serpent ATK/1700 DEF/ 1650. This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a LIGHT monster.)**

"Next I play a spell card from my hand, **Tribute Doll**! To activate it, I must sacrifice one monster on our side of the field. Good thing my brother was so generous with his. Farewell, Jurai Gumo." Jurai Gumo disappears from the field. "Now I am allow to summon a level 7 monster this turn! And I choose to summon **Kazejin**!"

**( Tribute Doll Types/Spell/ Normal. Tribute 1 monster; Special Summon 1 Level 7 monster from your hand that can be Normal Summoned or Normal Set. It cannot attack this turn.)**

A huge gust of wind starts blowing as a huge green monster that has huge arms, no legs, and an angry face appears behind Dox.

**(Kazejin-LV/*******,Attribute/Wind,Type/ Spellcaster ATK/2400 DEF/ 2200. During damage calculation in your opponent's turn, if this card is being attacked: You can target the attacking monster; make that target's ATK 0 during damage calculation only (this is a Quick Effect). This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.)**

"No way!" Katori gasp in thought. "He sacrifices his own brother's card just so he can summon that!"

"Do you actually think you know of this game?" Para asks.

"Your losers! Your jokes! In other words, you're lame," Dox finishes the rhyme.

Para looks at his brother with a smile. "And if they think this starts to get grueling…"

"Wait till I draw and give them a good schooling. I play **Dark Designator**! This powerful spell card allows me to call out any monster that I can think of! And if it's anywhere in my brother's deck, it added immediately into his hand."

**( Dark Designator Types/Spell/ Normal. Declare 1 Monster Card name. If the declared card is in your opponent's Deck, add 1 of that card to your opponent's hand..)**

Katori gulped when he heard that. 'This is not good.'

Dox closes his eyes. "Now let me see here… Sanga of the Thunder!" he declares.

Para chuckles and said, "What do you know? It's right here and is ready to tear them asunder!" He draws a card and shows it to us. "The duel just started…"

"And yet it almost done."

"As for your demise has already begun!" they both said in unison. Dox ends his turn with no facedown cards.

"My turn! Draw!" Katori draw a card from his deck. "I summon Mythical Chi Beast RyuseiOhin attack mode!" Mythical Chi Beast RyuseiOh apper next to V-fire.

Mythical Chi Beast RyuseiOh Level 4, Fire ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500

"And with that V-fire gaint 500 atk" Katori said.

V-Fire ATK: 1500-2000

"And I use me spell card Changer Form to sumon Mythical Chi Warrior RyuseiOh" Katori said as RyuseiOh replace by Warrior RyuseiOh.

Mythical Chi Warrior RyuseiOh Level 5, Earth ATK: 2500 DEF: 2500

"I end my turn with one card facedown." Katori set a card. Also the brothers lose 200 points because of Lady Heat's ability as she tosses a small fireball at them.

Paradox Brothers:7600

Para draws a card from his deck. "I play Monster Reborn! And I bring back the frightful Jurai Gumo!" The giant spider pops out of the ground.

"I also activate another spell card, Tribute Doll!"

"Not again!" Katori exclaimed.

Para chuckles and said, "Yes again! And again! I would use it to sacrifice Jurai so that I can summon another level 7 monster,** Suijin**!"

The spider dies and a huge blue monster that looks like a monster's legs with a face appears.

**(Suijin-LV/*******,Attribute/Water,Type/ Spellcaster ATK/2500 DEF/ 2400. During damage calculation in your opponent's turn, if this card is being attacked: You can target the attacking monster; make that target's ATK 0 during damage calculation only (this is a Quick Effect). This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.)**

"And I am not done yet!" He turns to Dox and asks, "Mind if I borrow a monster, brother?"

"Please," he answers, "that's why he's there."

Para smiles and said, "I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse!"

"In case that you don't know," Dox spoke, "when summoning a light attribute monster, Kaiser Sea Horse's sacrifice becomes two instead of one. Which means my brother is allow to summon **Sanga of the Thunder**!"

A giant yellow-orange monster that looks like a monster's upper body replaces Kaiser Sea Horse.

**(Sanga of the Thunder-LV/*******,Attribute/Light,Type/Thunder ATK/2600 DEF/ 2200. During damage calculation in your opponent's turn, if this card is being attacked: You can target the attacking monster; make that target's ATK 0 during damage calculation only (this is a Quick Effect). This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.)**

"Three monsters on our side," said Para, "what could be better?"

Then Dox answer, "I know what brother. When they come together."

Katori glare at them. Here it comes!

"Prepare yourselves!" Para shouted. "I sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga of the Thunder so I can summon the ultimate monster, Gate Guardian!" The three monsters glow brightly as they fuse together into a big monster with Suijin as the legs, Kazejin as the abdomen, and Sanga as the upper body.

**(Gate Guardian-LV/***********,Attribute/DARK,Type/Warrior ATK/3750 DEF/ 3400. Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Sanga of the Thunder", "Kazejin", and "Suijin".)**

Para orders his Gate Guardian to attack V-Fire . Gate Guardian fuses the two elements of water and lightning and fires at V-Fire .The monster explore.

(Team Katori and Jaden's : 6250)

"I'll end my turn by placing 2 facedown cards." Two cards appear behind his huge monster.

Jaden draws a card from his deck. 'This is not good'

'Jaden' he head a voice and look to see DragonRanger.

'What are you doing here' he ask.

'Katori had a plan to win but he need you help and is very crazy' DragonRanger said.

'Tell me what he plan' Jaden said.

DragonRanger tell him Katori plan and Jaden look at Katori "I hope you know what are you doing"

" I use Polymerization to fuse together Lady Heat and Elemental HERO Heat to become **Elemental HERO Inferno**" Jaden said

Both Lady Heat and Heat disappear into a portal and came out of that portal is a man in Red armor.

**(Elemental HERO Inferno-LV********Attribute/Fire,Type/Warrior ATK/2300 DEF/ 1600. Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card battles a WATER monster, this card gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only.)**

"I end my turn" Jaden said.

"What are crazy sumon a weak monster" Dox laught. "Gate Guardian attack the Inferno

Gate Guardian fuses the two elements of water and wind and fires at Inferno.

"I active Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" Katori said and A metal Scarecrow apper and take the attack to Inferno.

"I sumon Kaiser Sea Horse and end my turn" Dox said as Kaiser Sea Horse apper.

Katori draw a card and said " I summon **Carrier Beta** in def" An armored Carrier apper.

**(Carrier Beta-LV****Attribute/Water,Type/Machine ATK/500 DEF/ 2000. You can name the Materials monster you need and sumon them to you field but they will be banish when use to fusion.)**

"I use Carrier Beta effect to summon the Materials monster to fusion and I will use it to summon Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"

The Carrier open is door and Avian and Burstinatrix apper in Jaden field.

"Now I will use Polymerization to fuse together Avian and Burstinatrix to become Elemental HERO Flame Wingman"

Both and Avian and Burstinatrix disappear into a portal and came out of that portal is Flame Wingman

Flame Wingman: Level 6, Wind ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200.

"And with that I end my turn and set on card" Katori said.

* * *

"Why help Jaden summon more monster and all of them had low attack than Gate Guardian?" Bastion ask

"I dont know but let hope that he had plan" Alexis said.

* * *

"My turn" Para said draw his card

I "Kaiser Seahorse" in order to Tribute Summon Sanga of the Thunder" .Another Sanga apper.

"And I use Monster Reborn to bing back Kazejin" Para continue as Kazejin apper .

"Now Gate Guardian attack Flame Wingman" Para order and Gate Guardian fuses the two elements of water and wind and fires at Flame Wingman

"I atctive my trap negate attack" Katori said

"Very well I end my turn" Para said.

Jaden draw his card "I use Fusion Gate " He place a card.

"With this I can fusion summon monster by banished the Material Monsters and I use this to banished Elemental HERO Ocean and Elemental HERO Woodsman to summon **Elemental HERO Terra Firma**"

The hole disappear into a portal and a warrior with white amor in his chest have a red gem.

**(Elemental HERO Terra Firma-LV********Attribute/Earth,Type/Warrior ATK/2500 DEF/ 2000. Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can Tribute 1 face-up "Elemental HERO" monster; this card gains ATK equal to the Tributed monster's ATK, until the End Phase.)**

"And I use his effect Tribute Inferno to had Terra gain the atk equal with Inferno"

Inferno disaper and Terra Firma body become red.

**Terra Firma Atk 2500-4800 **

"And I oder Terra Firma attack Gate Guardian " Jaden said

Terra Firma draw to sword and rush to Gate Guardian slaught the monster in four piece.

(Paradox Brothers' : 6550)

Jaden ends his turn with no facedown cards.

Para then said, "I should praise you two."

Dox added, "By destroying our monster, we should really…"

"Thank you," said the brothers in unison

"They say what doesn't destroy you makes you stronger," said Para.

"And it's true," said Dox as he draws a card from his deck. "After all, we haven't been destroy and we can become more powerful than ever! **Dark Element**!" He activates the spell known as Dark Element. He explains,

"This spell card can be activate whenever Gate Guardian is in the graveyard!"

**( Dark Element Types/Spell/ Normal. Activate only if "Gate Guardian" is in your Graveyard. Pay half your Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Dark Guardian" from your Deck. You cannot Normal Summon or Set this turn.)**

"Now by paying half of our life points, we can summon a monster that can't be beaten in battle!" A dark mist went inside the brothers' graveyard as their life points drop.

(Paradox Brothers: 3325)

"**Dark Guardian**!" They called out as a man with a spider's bottom and wears dark armor and wields an axe appears in front of them.

**(Dark Guardian-LV************Attribute/Earth,Type/Warrior ATK/3800 DEF/ 3800. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Element". This card cannot be destroyed by battle.)**

"Invincible in battle and have those attack points!" Katori gasp in shock. "This is not good!"

"Now Dark Guardian attack Flame Wingman" Dox order.

Dark Guardian swings his axe at Flame Wingman

"I use Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" Katiro said and the metal Scarecrow save the hero agian.

"I will end my turn" Dox said.

"Thank Katori " Jaden said.

"You wellcome" Katori said.

"Now my turn" Katori draw his card "I use Monster Reborn to bring back Inferno"

the hole apper and from it Inferno return to the field.

"Now I effect of I use Carrier Beta effect to summon Elemental HERO Sparkman and Elemental HERO Clayman and I use is to summon Elemental HERO Thunder Giant" Katori said and Thunder Giant aperr from the hole

Thunder Giant: Level 6, Light ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500.

"And I will end my turn with set on card"

"Why he only to summon fusion monster for Jaden?" Syrus ask at he look in Jaden fied had four monster.

"Well my turn now" Para said as he draw a card.

"Now summon **Defense Wall **in def mode"

A giant monster look like the wall apper.

**(Defense Wall -LV****Attribute/Earth,Type/Rock ATK/0 DEF/ 2100. While this card is in face-up Defense Position, your opponent cannot attack other monsters you control.)**

"I end my turn" Para said

Jaden draw his card " I use Pot of Greed" he draw two more card.

"Now I use Parallel World Fusion" Jaden said

**( Parallel World Fusion Types/Spell/ Normal. Fusion Summon 1 "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by shuffling your banished Fusion Materials listed on it into your Deck. You cannot Special Summon monsters except by this card's effect, during the turn you activate this card.)**

"With this card I can Fusion monster by shuffling banished Fusion Materials listed into my desk and I shuffling Elemental HERO Clayman and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix to summon **Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster**"

From the sky the hole apper and from it a giant warrot apper and land on Jaden field.

**(Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster -LV******Attribute/Earth,Type/Warrior ATK/2000 DEF/ 2500. Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position, but only if your opponent controls no monsters, and if it does, this card's ATK is halved during damage calculation only.)**

"With that I end my turn" Jaden said.

Dox draw a card and laught "I dont know you are stupid or not but you fusion summon so many monster but they not strong enought to win us"

"Dont look down the hero card" Katori said.

"And why is that you monste is not beter than him" Para mock.

"Now use Tribute Doll to tribute Defense Wall to sumon Suijin"

"Not again" Jaden said

"Yes now we had another Gate Gudian " Dox Said as Gate Gudian stood beside Dark Guardian.

"I not don't yet I use my trap card Call of the Haunted to bing back Gate Gudian" Para said

Now on they field had two Gate Gudian and one Dark Guardian

"Now you are doom Gate Gudian #1 attack Inferno, Gate Gudian # 2 attack Thunder Giant and Dark Guardian destroy Flame Wingman." Two brother said.

As Gate Gudian #1 fuses the two elements of water and lightning and fire at Inferno, Gate Gudian #2 fuses the two elements of water and wind and fire at Thunder Giant and Dark Guardian swings his axe at Flame Wingman

"Then I activate my trap Waboku"Katori said .

Para smiles and said, "I knew you would do that! Now I activate my other facedown, **Mystical Space Typhoon**! With this spell, I can destroy you card."

Katori gasp as a huge gust of wind destroys his the monster took the atack.

"When the smoke clea everyone suprise when they see all Jaden monster still on the fied."

"How can they monster still on the field" Para said

"Thank to this guy effect" Katori said show them the card

**(Magma Base-LV********Attribute/Earth,Type/Machine ATK/2000 DEF/ 2500. You can sen this guy to the garve in this turn all monster on you filed cannot be destroy by batter)**

(Team Katori and Jaden's : 1750)

"Well you lucky" Para then end his turn.

Katori draw his card and look at this then he sigh.

"You know Jaden at you can see we cannot win this duel" Katori said make everyone gape.

* * *

"What do he mean?" Syrus

"They cannot summon monster strong enough to destroy Paradox monster" Bastion said

"But he Sentai mech had attack hight than they monster" Syrus said.

"But he had to have the spell Batter city or all the material monster on the field so he can summon them" Bastion said.

"Then you mean they don't had a chance to win" Syrus said.

"It can't end like this!" Alexis gasped.

"Katori," Konome mumbled, beginning to cry.

* * *

"So you are going to quit " the brothers said.

"No as I once said to Jaden that the super sentai can do a miracle" Katori smiled.

"I use my spell card **Super sentai world**" Katori said as the field changer into a big city

**( Super sentai world Types/Spell/ Field)**

"What this card can do?" Para ask.

"With this card I pay half of my life point to summon all the Fusion monster from my deck base on how many fusion monster on the field but to this that I had to sent all my monster on the field to garve" Katori explant

"Base on the monster on the field" Para said

"That mean" Dox continue when he realized what Katori mean.

"Yes on Jaden field have five fusion monster so I can sumon five" Katori smiled "Now I sent all my monster to the field"

With that Carrier Beta and Warrior RyuseiOh disapear

(Team Katori and Jaden's : 875)

"Now I sumon Fiverobo, Jet Icarus, Daizyuzin, Dairen'oh and Muteki Shogun"

And a five light apper on the fied and from that five mecha sentai apper.

Fiverobo Level 10, Earht ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000

Jet Icarus Level 10, Wind ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000

Daizyuzin Level 10, Earth ATK: 4500 DEF: 4000

Dairen'oh Level 10, Light ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000

Muteki Shogun Level 10, Earth ATK: 4500 DEF: 4000.

And all the crow gape when they see all giant robot apper in Katori field.

* * *

"Am I dreaming?" Bastion said don't belevie what his eye see.

"He summon all Five robot" Syrus said.

"That why he help Jaden summon all fusion hero" Alexis realized.

"They will win" Konome said.

* * *

"Now I will use this card **Fusion Attack**" Katori said

**( Fusion Attack Types/Spell/ Normal. All Fusion monster on the field attack destroy all you oppernent monster and deal damage base on combine the attack of destroy monster .)**

"With this I can had all fusion monster attack you guy and deall a damge base on the attack of destroy monster" Katori said.

"No way" the brother said

"Let do is Jaden" Katori said

"Year go Elemental HERO " Jaden said.

With that Inferno and Flame Wingman shoot a fire ball at Gate Gudian #1 and Jet Icarus summon his sword slash the monster. Rampart Blaster and Thunder Giant shoot the elcetric at the Gate Gudian #1 and Fiverobo swing his sword at the monster. Terra Firma draw his sword with Daizyuzin Dairen'oh and Muteki Shogun slash the Dark Gudian.

"Ahhh" The Brother said as they monster be destroy.

(Paradox Brothers' : 0)

Crowler looked ready to pull out his hair at the outcome of the duel. Katori and Jaden was never meant to win! But, alas, two of them was able to pull through and achieve victory.

"Ah, a fine duel," Shappard smiled from his seat. "Showing unwavering courage in the face of adverse odds and the knowledge of how to use proper timing to claim victory. Quite the lesson learned, eh Crowler?"

"Y-yes sir," the Obelisk teacher grumbled.

"GO, Katori/Jaden!" Konome and Alexis shouted out, cheering. they was soon joined by many others.

The holograms die down and everyone cheers so loudly. Jaden runs up to Katori and exclaim, "We did it!"

Katori smile and reply, "It was a close one, but we actually won."

Then they turned to the Paradox Brothers and we both point at them and said in unison, "That's game!"

"KATORI!"

The Ra Yellow student turned to see who had called him, but what he got was his vision filled with Konome who had trapped him in a hug. Of course, that was nothing when she started planting rapid kisses on his reddening face. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack! You couldn't have cut it any closer you know! Don't scare me like that!"

"Like I could help it?" Katorio asked from the prison of Konome arms. He was tomato-faced by the affection and Jasmine didn't seem to realize what she was doing. "Come on Kono. Calm down. I've won and we don't have to worry about me getting expelled."

"I was still scared!" Konome huffed, still hugging Katori tightly. "So I say we head out and celebrate tonight!"

Syrus hugs Jaden and said, "I'm so glad that you won! I never doubted you two for a second!"

Chumley patted me on the back. "Way to go! You guys are totally like lishus!"

Over to the sidelines, Mindy ,Jasmine, Bastion, and Alexis were watching the pair talk.

"Looks Konome really fall for him," Mindy laughed.

"Too bad the only ones who don't see it is them," Alexis sighed.

"I'm just curious as to how he did it," Bastion commented. "The odds of them actually getting into a relationship considering their dorms and how they didn't know each other at first were against them."

"Well, that goes to show you that you can't predict the human heart," Alexis giggled softly. She watched as Konome continued to hug Katori, relieved that he wouldn't be going anywhere. He would make a decent Obelisk. If only the teachers and Sheppard could see it. Well, after this they might.

"Indeed," Bastion nodded. "It seems Jaden and Katori are getting more interesting by the moment."

"I'm just glad that Jaden gets to stay," Alexis sighed with relief.

"Don't you mean Jaden AND Katori?" Jasmine teased. Alexis flinched, realizing her slip of the tongue.

"Of course I mean Jaden and Syrus," Alexis blushed. "I just mean…we…I…uh, well,"

****You guy make me fell bad went not reaize that you guy had been hit that prank. **So I had a happy good new too you guy that I will write a one-short about you guy had to wail about that but I will write.**

**That all and please check my poll to chose whose should be the main character in next fic Shockwave or Soundwave. The poll will close at 1/5 so hurry up and chose you character.  
**

**Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I dont own super sentai or Yugioh GX but i own my Oc**

With the completion of the expulsion duels, Katori could finally go back to trying to keep his grades up. All of the excitement going around made him feel like he was out of his concentration. As such, he was hitting the books when he could both inside and outside of class. However, as much as he tried to keep studying, his mind was still on the concept of Dr. Crowler was trying to get Jaden expelled and almost took Syrus and himself with him. He definitely till piss off when Jaden had kicked his butt at the entrance exams. The funny thing was that Jaden never seemed to notice that anyone seemed to be holding a grudge to him. Still, Katori didn't like it when someone tried to do something mean to his friends.

Of course, another thing that was throwing Katori off was his dorm mates. Several of them had seen Konomi leave that morning when she came over for a visit. Everyone was assuming that the pair were in a relationship, which made Katori something of an idol figure. Since Konomi was friends with Alexis, several Ra boys were hoping for tips on how to woo the Obelisk girl or any Obelisk girl in general. Of course, Katori denied anything as serious as the Ra boys were hinting at. Sure, he was attracted to Konomi and respected her as a good duelist, but he hadn't considered the idea of having an official girlfriend since he came to Duel Academy. He was always in the middle of some test or important duel. Of course, remembering how Konomi hugged him when he won the expulsion duel was enough of a tip off to how she felt.

It was Gym time today and the two of the schools dorms were currently playing America's favorite pastime, Baseball! It was currently the Slifer boys versus the Ra boys as the Slifers were up to bat, while the Ras were in the outfield. All the guys were currently in their white and blue gym clothes with the Slifers were red bandanas on their arms and the Ras wearing yellow ones. It was currently the top of the ninth, with the Slifers leading 3–0. There were two outs and the second and third were bases loaded. Next up to bat, Jaden Yuki!

"Jaden, keep your eye on the ball!" Syrus coached.

"Heh, it'll be hard to do to that…" Jaden replied. "After I hit the ball out of the park, we'll have a six run lead!"

"You wish Jaden." Jaden looked to see Katori, playing catcher for the Yellow team. "All it takes is three strikes, and you're out!"

"Like how I stuck you out, the past three innings?" Jaden taunted. The Super Sentai duelist growled as he remembered how he kept swinging and missed.

"Hold on! Time out!" A voice called out, running into the baseball field, Bastion Misawa. "I was deep into some ATK point quantum mechanics and lost track of time."

"Can ya throw?" One of the yellow players asked Bastion.

"Sure."

"Well, we need a fresh arm… Pitcher change!" The tired pitcher left the field for Bastion to take the mound.

"This isn't a written exam, Bastion!" Jaden said. "I hope you know what you're getting into!"

"Oh, with Bastion pitching now, it's over…" Katori snickered.

"I believe Mr. Saika is right, Jaden." Bastion said, getting ready to throw. "Now get ready; this is coming in red hot!" Bastion didn't even need to wait for the signals as he launched a fast ball, straight down the middle. Jaden missed and Katori caught it.

"Strike one!" Katori called. And as for the next throws…

"Strike two!"

"Strike three, you're out!"

"Nuts!" He shouted.

"I told ya that it's over once Bastion's pitching." Katori said, taking off the catcher's gear. "And if you think his pitching's great, wait 'til you see him bat!" He left for the sidelines to wait his turn to bat.

"Yeah, we'll see…" Jaden said as he took the pitcher's mound, and Syrus took his place as the catcher.

At the bottom of the ninth, Jaden already struck out the first two batters. But he then he started get sloppy, for some reason…

"Ball 4, take your base!" For the next three batters, with Katori being the third, he walked them all intentionally.

"Time!" Syrus called as the Slifers met at the mound. "Jaden, what happened? You got two outs, and walked the last three batters!"

"Pretty slick, right?" Jaden smirked.

"Slick?" All the Slifers asked.

"Yeah, it was the only way to pitch Bastion!" Jaden revealed.

"What?! You walked all those guys to get even with Bastion?!" Syrus asked.

"Nah, I wanna get ahead!" Jaden declared as Bastion took his place at bat. "You hear that, buddy!? You're going down!"

Bastion put on his helmet and smiled. "Down the base line perhaps." He replied. "Now give your best, Jaden! That is even you can get the ball over the plate."

"You want it!? You got it!" Jaden pitched a fast curveball, hoping to get Bastion to swing and miss. He swung, but it hit!

Meanwhile, Dr. Crowler was passing by the field trying to think of his next move on getting Jaden kicked out…

"The Paradox Brothers couldn't beat Jaden! Chazz couldn't beat Jaden! I need someone who can beat Ja… AAH!" His ranting was interrupted by a ball straight to his left eye, knocking him into the baseball equipment.

"Heads up!" Crowler popped out of the pile and saw Jaden and Syrus. When the Slifers realized who was hit, they freaked.

"IT'S YOU! WHO ELSE WOULD CAUSE SUCH INTENSE PAIN?!" Crowler cried.

"That's keeping your eye on the ball," Syrus cracked, as Crowler had the ball lodged in the eye.

"Sorry," Jaden said. "It was…"

"My fault!" Bastion came up to them. "I was the one who hit the ball."

"Of course." Crowler said, his mood completely changing as he heard Bastion. "Here I was looking for a new accomplice and here it hits me right in the face! Well the eye, but that's beside the point."

"Dr. Crowler, accept my apologies." Bastion said, bowing in respect.

"No, no, no, I've been meaning to have my contacts refitted for ages and now I have the perfect excuse." Crowler waved off. 'And a new protégé to back me up!'

"Huh?"

Crowler jumped, he forgotten that Jaden and Syrus were still there. "DO YOU TWO MIND?!"

"Sorry," They said. "See ya, later Bastion!" And they ran off.

"You really shouldn't be associating yourselves with those slackers…" Crowler said. "I think it's time you associate yourself with someone more on your level… like me."

Later on, Katori was sitting by himself in the classroom as he was waiting for Crowler to be finished talking with Bastion seeing as that he was the next teacher. He was pondering on what Crowler was up to this time.

'What are you up to this time Crowler?' Katori thought. At that point, NinjaRed and OhRed appeared in spirit form.

"Something on your mind Katori?" OhRed asked.

"Yeah, it's about Crowler." Katori muttered to himself low enough so people weren't thinking that he's talking to himself. "I've been wondering what he's up to this time. And Bastion was with him too."

"So you don't know what Crowler wanted to talk to him about?" NinjaRed asked.

"Nope. I went over there after seeing what was taking so long, Crowler was walking with him out of the field. I don't see Crowler as the kind of guy to associate with anyone lower than Obelisks."

"It's worth investigating." OhRed offered.

"Maybe…" Katori then heard the door open, and at that point, NinjaRed and OhRed

disappeared. But it wasn't Crowler that came through the door, but instead it was the hot–headed Chazz Princeton. "Oh great, the fake King of Games is here…"

"Yo!" the irritating raspy voice of Chazz spoke out. He was talking to a lower-ranked Obelisk student. "I need an ice tea, pronto!"

"Get it yourself," the lower-ranked Obelisk student replied.

"What did you say?!" Chazz growled, glaring at the student who talked back to him.

"Chazz, where do you think you're sitting?" another Obelisk student asked as he waltzed over to the black-haired boy.

"Duh, my seat!" Chazz frowned. He then pointed at where a nameplate was supposed to be. "Says so right…here?"

Seating in the classrooms was pre-selected in Duel Academy. Usually thestudents sat in groups organized by the color of their dorms. Ra and Slifer took the right side of the room and the bottom of the left, but the Obelisk students got prime seating on the upper left. It was closest to the doors and in classes like Crowler's nearest to the card store. Of course, each seat had the student's name on a plate in front of each seat. What Chazz had become so confused about was that the plate with his name on it had gone missing.

"You've been moved way over there," the student continued as he pointed

to the lower levels of the classroom where the Ra and Slifer students sat. And it was in front of where Katori was sitting.

"Great… now I have sit next to Chazz…" Katori grumbled to himself.

"No way, this has to be some mistake! The next King of Games shouldn't sit with third–rate no–names!" It was then that Dr. Crowler, now sporting a shiner from being hit with the ball, walked into the classroom. "Dr. Crowler, what's the meaning of this? I don't deserve to sit with the losers!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that, Chazz," Crowler said. "After all, it was a loser that beat you… what was his name… oh yeah, Jaden Yuki… A SLIFER!"

'Geez… you make it sound like he went up to the Egyptian Gods and called them losers.' Katori thought.

"That's why tomorrow you're going to duel Bastion Misawa and if you lose to him as well, you two switch dorms!"

Chazz gasped as the dilemma he was in. "You mean… I'd become a Ra Reject?!"

"I guess you're not as half as dumb as you pretend to be, Chazz." Crowler said, even applauding in amusement.

Chazz growled in embarrassment with the rest of the class laughing, Chazz fled the room. "I WON'T BE A RA!"

'You make it sound like we're lepers,' Katori sighed mentally. Frankly, he figured Chazz needed a good kick in the butt and having to work his way back up to Obelisk Blue would be a good experience for him. Katori was still in the opinion that money and connections were what made Chazz much of the duelist that he was today. A taste of how real duelists became great might just make Chazz a more bearable person.

"He deserved it," said Red Race, appearing next to his duelist. "Fair is fair, after all. The boy just reaped what he sowed."

Katori silently agreed with the him. Chazz deserved everything he got. It was just karma paying him back for being such a jackass.

At lunch, Katori would just pick something up from the Ra cafeteria and then go sit under a tree to eat alone. As much as he enjoyed company, sometimes he just liked to sit alone and contemplate. His last few duels had been high risk ones. The ones against Titan and Paradox Brother were the toughest duels he'd ever faced but he still came out on top.

Katori let out a sigh as he finished his lunch. "Wonder what else will happen in this school?"

"Hey, Katori!" Katori looked over to see Konomi running over and she was carrying a picnic basket.

"Hey, Kono!" He waved. When she stopped he stood up. "What's with the basket?"

"Oh, just some lunch I packed up," Konomi smiled. "I was…kind of hoping if you'd like to share. I think I packed a little too much."

"Sure," Katori shrugged. How much could she have brought? Of course, when Konomi unrolled a picnic blanket and pulled out something out of a cordon bleu restaurant, he was beginning to realize what the Obelisk Blue girl had in mind. Resigning himself to it, he took a seat on the blanket and decided to help himself. As expected of Obelisk Blue cooks, the quality was much higher than anything Ra Yellow had. It almost made the cooked lobster and shrimp taste like slop. "Oh wow."

"Good huh?" Konomi smiled. She helped herself to some of her own food.

"Say, do you know what Chazz's problem was today? Most of the male students have been laughing at him for some reason. As usual, he's in one of his bad moods and won't talk to anyone. Not even his two cronies."

"Oh, well since he lost to Jaden, Chazz is being tested in a duel against Bastion Misawa," Katori explained.

"The guy who gave Professor Crowler that black eye with a baseball?" Konomi asked.

"That's the one," Katori nodded. "Well, this is Chazz's big chance to prove he has what it takes to be in Obelisk Blue. If he can't beat Bastion, then he's going to be demoted down to Ra Yellow and Bastion is going to get promoted to Obelisk Blue. With the way Chazz bolted from class, he acted like being in Ra Yellow was like being diagnosed with leprosy. Of course, running from the room screaming probably didn't help his image much."

"Jeez, what a drama queen," Konomi grimaced. "Well, he may be one of the top ranked duelists in Obelisk Blue, but his attitude really stinks."

"No kidding," Katori sighed.

As the pair were chatting and eating the amazing food, they didn't know that they were being spied on. In some bushes a few feet away, Mindy, Jasmine and Alexis were watching them. Mindy and Jasmine had an impish grin on they face while Alexis had moderate amusement on hers. The pair of girls saw their friend fill a basket with their best food before heading out. Since Mindy and Jasmine was curious, Alexis got dragged along with them. Mindy and Jasmine loved romantic stuff like this and Alexis was just making sure that she stayed out of trouble.

"Why are we spying like this?" Alexis whispered to her friend. "We already now they like each other."

"I want to see how strong Katori feels back for her," Mindy answered.

"Then we can plan on how to get them to confess to each other." Jasmine said

"So, you're going to be the meddling matchmaker," observed Alexis.

"Hey, Konomi is our friend just like you," said Mindy. "we gotta help her find love."

"And what about your guy love life?" teased Alexis.

The two girl quieted down.

"I am so full," Katori groaned as he stumbled back to his dorm. The school day was over and he still felt stuffed. Obelisk Blue chefs definitely knew what they were doing when it came to food. As he was stumbling back to his room, he noticed Jaden and Syrus with Bastion in front of the math genius' door. "Hey Jaden, Syrus, what are you guys doing here?"

"Hey Katori," Jaden grinned. "Ah, Bastion here just decided to invite us over. I still wanted to talk to him about that sweet hit at the baseball game."

"And I explained that it was all thanks to my calculations," Bastion smiled. "Say Katori, since Konomi hasn't taken up your schedule today, feel like coming in too?"

"Why not," Katori shrugged. "Sounds fun."

"Konomi?" Jaden blinked.

"Yes, Konomi does like to visit Ra Yellow from time to time," Bastion smirked. "She's something of an anticipated person with the Ra Yellow boys. Many of us have been asking Katori how he managed to snag her attention. Unfortunately, his secrets remain secrets. Even from his fellow Ras."

"Hey, Konomi and I first met with a duel and things just took off from there," Katori shrugged.

"Is that why more Obelisk girls are getting challenged to duels?" asked Syrus as the boys entered room.

"Maybe," Jaden shrugged as he followed his friends. "It might-WOAH!"

The four boys were standing in the middle of the room. Three of them were staring at what Bastion had done with the place. The walls were filled to the brink with math calculations. There was so much math it made Katori's head hurt. Syrus was already swirly-eyed while Jaden just continued to gape. None of them had seen that many numbers and calculations even when they went to a regular school. They had no idea that someone was capable of that much writing.

"This explains the scratching noises I heard for the first two weeks," Katori blinked.

"Sorry about that," Bastion chuckled. "Well, welcome to my workshop, my lab, and my dorm room. Here is where I develop all of my dueling strategies for my cards. Over by my bed are my spell card calculations, by my desk is the trap calculations, and over by the window is…well, you can guess."

"Holy cow," Jaden gaped. "You must be some kind of math genius Bastion."

"Oh I'm not a genius," Bastion chuckled. "Actually, I've memorized all of these calculations and I've run out of room for more."

"So what do you need us for?" asked Syrus.

"Actually, could I bother you all for some help?" Bastion asked with an innocent smile as he produced a roller and a can of paint.

So, the four boys took it on themselves to paint Bastion's room. They moved all his furniture outside so that the paint wouldn't stain anything. While Syrus and Katori took the walls, Jaden paid attention to the ceiling. Bastion took it on himself to clean the floors whenever some of the paint would spill. The system went well for a while until Jaden dropped his brush on Syrus' face. In retaliation, Syrus tried to splash Jaden but got Bastion instead. Bastion then went on the attack and got Kotaro in the face. Katori, blaming Jaden, got the boy from behind and thus began the great paint war. Thankfully, the room was painted but it wouldn't dry until the next day. Luckily Jaden offered Bastion a place to sleep in his dorm until it did. Katori was just glad that he wouldn't have to deal with any more paint fumes. All he needed now was a nice and hot bath…

In the Obelisk boys' dorm, Chazz was currently in contact with some people that aren't nice; his older brothers, Slade and Jagger on the video screen communicator, that was a flat screen TV.

"Got it, Chazz?" Slade asked.

"Yeah." Chazz replied.

"We can't hear you." Jagger pried.

"I said I get it!" Chazz snapped. Apparently, someone, somehow gottenword to his brothers that his position among the elite was in jeopardy and they called to "check–up" on him.

"Well you better understand," Slade threatened. "The Princeton Group has a plan. Your brother and I are already going through with our ends of it."

"And you had better be following through with /your/end as well," Jagger added.

"Just think of it, Little Brother, the world of politics, finance, and Duel Monsters! If the Princeton family rises to the top of all these things, we will control the world! The future of the Princeton family relies on you."

"Be the best no matter what!" Slade shouted, ending the conversation.

Chazz clicked off the video communicator. 'Be the best?' Chazz thought snidely.

'How can I be the best?' He got up and went to the window.

In the distance he could see Jaden and Syrus. 'When there are lucky punks like those guys out there?' He then saw Bastion walk up to them before all three of them took off down the path that led to the Slifer dorm.

'Looks like Bastion's heading off to spend the night at the Slifer dorm. That means that his dorm room would be empty!' Chazz had an idea.

Later on that morning, when it was nearing the morning, Chazz went up to Bastion's dorm room. He put his hand on the door knob when he noticed the desk up against the wall next to the door. He opened the drawer and found a dueling deck. As he searched, Chazz realized it was the deck that he used in the entrance exam and the promotion exam, and developed a big grin. "There's not gonna be any duel, if Bastion doesn't have a Deck!" He cackled.

Suddenly, the door next to Bastion's door opened up to reveal a sleepy Katori in a white shirt with black pajama pants. "Bastion…?" He asked sleepily, but when he saw Chazz taking Bastion's Deck, he was immediately awake. "Hey!" He shouted. Chazz made a break for it. Katori then went back into his room again to grab his Duel Disk and Deck then went after him. "Get back here, Chazz!"

The chase led all the way to the docks, where Chazz stopped and Katori caught his breath. "Okay, that's as far as you go!"

"Good," Chazz replied. "Because I'm right where I need to be… to do THIS!" Chazz took Bastion's Deck and threw in the ocean. Katori gasped as Chazz laughed. "Now I won't have to worry about anyone getting MY spot!"

"You just made a big mistake Chazz…" Katori growled.

"I'm a Princeton, there's no line I can't cross!" Chazz snickered. Reaching into his coat, he produced his Duel Disk. "If you want to make something of it though…"

"Oh, I'm definitely gonna make something of it…" Katori said as he took out his Deck. "And that's beating the crap out of you!" He declared as he inserted his Deck into the Duel Disk and it went from standby to active.

"The feeling's mutual…" Chazz growled and activated his duel disk. Both players drew their starting Hand.

"DUEL!"

(Katori 4000 Chazz 4000)

"I've always wanted to trash you." Chazz said. as he drew his sixth card.

"I play **Cost Down**! I discard one card to have all the Monster's levels in my Hand go down by 2. So now I'll summon **Helpoemer **in ATK mode!"

**( Cost Down Types/Spell/ Normal. Discard 1 card; until the End Phase, reduce the Levels of all monsters in your hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned).)**

A blue, decaying fiend attached to a stone slab appeared.

**(Helpoemer-LV/*****,Attribute/Dark,Type/Fiend ATK/2000 DEF/ 1400 Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. If this card was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, this effect activates at the end of each of your opponent's Battle Phases: Discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand. This card must be in the Graveyard to activate and to resolve this effect.)**

Then I'll throw a facedown end my turn!" He finished as the placed a reverse card on the Field.

"Draw!" Kurogasa announced, pulling his next card. "I summon Mythical Chi Beast RyuseiOh in ATK mode!"

"And next I'll play Changer Form ! You know the drill! t will allow me to changer one Sentai mecha to his second form if he had"

RyuseiOh fly to the sky and begin transform to a red human robot land to Katori side.

Mythical Chi Warrior RyuseiOh: Level 5, Fire ATK: 2500 DEF: 2500

"Okay Warrior RyuseiOh, take that thing down!" Katori ordered.

Warrior RyuseiOh changer to the monster

"I don't think so!" Chazz smirked. "I activate the Quick–Play Spell, Shrink! Now your Monster's attack gets cut down by half!" Chazz's smirk grew as the Spell Card lifted up and began to glow.

"Don't think so…" Katori grinned.

Warrior RyuseiOh smash into Helpoemer, sending the Monster flying with a cry of pain before it exploded.

(Katori 4000 Chazz 3500)

"What?!" Chazz roared.

"Because this card" Katori show his card **Tetraboy**

"I can disscard him from my hand then all Spell Cards, you try to activate on my Monsters are null and void. I'll end my turn right there."

"Tsk! Lucky move that's all!" Chazz snorted.

"Luck and skill are easily mistaken," Katoria retorted. "Something you guys don't want to admit up in Obelisk Blue. Someone pulls a good move against you, you guys whine about it saying it was all luck. So far, the only Obelisks I've met who live up to the name Kaiba made for the dorm are Alexis and Konomi!"

"Oh yeah? Well, so can I!" Chazz drew his next card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring **Chthonian Soldier **in ATK mode thanks to discarding it with Cost Down!"

**(Chthonian Soldier -LV/****,Attribute/Dark,Type/Warror ATK/1200 DEF/ 1400 When this card is destroyed by an opponent's attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard, the Battle Damage you took from this battle is also inflicted to your opponent.)**

A man in dark armor, wielding a large blade appeared on the field

"And then I play **Inferno Reckless Summon**, allowing to Special Summon two more to the Field from my Deck, and I know you don't have any copies of your Sentai Mecha!" Chazz said as he summoned two more.

**( Inferno Reckless Summon Types/Spell/ Normal. When exactly 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK is Special Summoned to your side of the field while your opponent controls a face-up monster: Your opponent chooses 1 face-up monster they control, you Special Summon all cards with the same name as the Summoned monster from your hand, Deck, and Graveyard in face-up Attack Position, also your opponent Special Summons all cards with the same name as the chosen monster from their hand, Deck, and Graveyard.)**

"And lastly, I play **Chthonian Alliance**! I increase the ATK of one of my Chtonian Soldiers by 800 points for each other face–up Monster on the Field with the same name as the equipped monster."

**( Chthonian Alliance Types/Spell/ Equip The equipped monster gains 800 ATK for each other face-up monster on the field that has the same name it does.)**

**Chthonian Soldier ATK: 1200–3600**

"Chtonian Soldier will attack your monster ! Go!" The black armored soldier bellowed and charged across the playing field to smash down Warrior RyuseiOh where he stood.

(Katori 2900 Chazz 3500)

"And now my other two Chthonian Soldiers will attack you directly!" Chazz cackled. The other two soldiers rushed towards Kurogasa and slashed at him with the two large blades.

(Katori 500 Chazz 3500)

"There! Think I don't live up to the Obelisk name now?" Chazz grinned.

Katori coughed from the dust made from the blast, "No, that's about what I've come to expect from you Chazz."

"Huh?"

"You never change. You always go for powerful attacks with really no strategy behind it and your Deck has hardly changed since the school year started," Katori frowned. "You only changed it once and that was when someone gave you all the rare cards to try and take down Jaden. Yet he still won since your overall strategy didn't change!"

"It was a fluke!" Chazz snapped."

"No, you're just stagnating just like most everyone else in Obelisk Blue!" Katori shouted back. "Don't you get it? All you blowhards up there think that when you're up there you will always win when you face someone from a lower dorm! You never change your Decks, you never change your strategies, and in the rare case when you do decide to change your Decks you only pick up the rare and powerful cards that can be brought down with the right combination of more common cards! Are you even aware of how many times I've changed my Deck even if I don't change my monsters? How often do you even try to think up of new strategies?"

Unbeknownst to Chazz or Katori, they were collecting an audience to their little duel and shouting match. Those audience patrons were of course none other than Alexis and Zane, the pair of them having their normal nightly hangout at the lighthouse where Zane felt he could get some normal conversation and Alexis could have her friend open up a llittle. The pair were enjoying each other's company when they spotted Chazz running for the dock with Katori in pursuit. They were a little confused when they saw Chazz throw what looked like a deck of cards into the water before he got in a duel with Katori. Curious they got closer to hear the dialogue.

"I have to admit, Katori's got a point," Alexis commented, hearing Katori's latest rant. She didn't like to speak ill of anybody unless they deserved it, but even she had to admit that the large portion of the obelisk students she knew were rather… lax about making sure their decks were up to date, creating new strategies, or trying new cards. Most of the Obelisk Blues only dueled for good grades or to lord their status over the lower ranked dorms. Ones like Chazz's two fan boys never dueled another Obelisk.

It may have been Katori rant which had been building up since arriving at Duel Academy, but it didn't make it any less true. Alexis herself had been constantly looking through her card collection and trying to think up of new strategies. Every duel she went through she kept an eye on what part of her strategies flubbed or what caught her by surprise before she tried to think of ways of making sure that it didn't happen again. Zane himself admitted to have taken years of constant dueling and researching cards to make his deck as good as it was and he always made sure to stay up to date on new expansions and what might be useful.

"Dueling's more than just beating your opponent with the rarest cards and basking in victory," Zane agreed. "It's about growing stronger, smarter, and more experienced with each duel. Unfortunately, a lot of students don't seem to get that and either give up, or just get stagnant." He cast his eyes to Chazz. "Chazz was a champion–level

duelist, but since he's gotten here all he's done is duel weaker students. He's gotten stagnant himself when a challenge finally comes his way he just can't figure out how to deal with it."

"What's your point?" Chazz snapped.

"My point is, if you keep doing the same routine over and over again, you'll never change your ways, you're always gonna be predictable, and you'll lose every single time." Katoria drew his next card and looked at it.

"First, I summon Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar in ATK mode!"

A green robot dragon look like Tyrannosaurus apper

"And now I play the card I drew! Batter City"

"NO!" Chazz yelled.

"Yes! With this card Fusion Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar,Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth,Guardian Beast Triceratops,Guardian Beast SaberTiger and to summon **Gouryuuzin **

**(Gouryuuzin-LV/*********,Attribute/Dark,Type/Machine ATK/4800 DEF/ 4000 When this card attack you opponent monster can activate effect)**

A giant robo apper with the body look Daizyuzin except his face is a man with a visor on his eye and the robot hold a lager dill

"And your Chthonian's effect won't matter either because my monster effect"

"No way! I lost to a Ra Reject?!" Chazz yelled in disbelief.

"Yes you did Chazz! "

Gouryuuzin use his dill and stab a monsters.

As soon as that happened, the Chthonian Soldier exploded in thin air and Chazz pretty much fell to his knees as his Life Points depleted.

(Katori 500 Chazz 0 )

"Game over Chazz." Katori frowned as he deactivated his duel disk.

"Maybe this Duel will hopefully knock some into that thick skull of yours. And let that be a lesson to you and to people who mess with my friends." And with that, he left without another word.

Sometime after that, Chazz got up with a ticked off look. But at least he did his job as he walked off to his dorm; at least no one else saw the duel. But he forgot one little detail; and that was Alexis and Zane hanging out at the docks near the lighthouse.

In the morning, Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion were awakened by a slamming on their door. "Jaden! JADEN!"

Jaden got up, opened the door and saw Ms. Dorothy, the owner of the card shop. "What is it, Ms. Dorothy?"

"I was unloading some supplies from the docks when I saw them… cards tossed everywhere!"

"Tossed!?" Jaden gasped and the two boys Syrus and Bastion gasped as well as they immediately took off towards the pier. They found Ms. Dorothy's claims were correct, a bunch of cards were scattered among the water.

"That's Ring of Distruction!" Jaden spotted a trap card.

"And Vorse Raider!" Syrus added, spotting the monster card.

"Bastion, these are all of your cards." Jaden identified.

"It's my own fault." Bastion said. "This Deck was in the desk I moved out to the hall while we were painting yesterday."

"Who would want to do something like this?" Syrus wondered.

"Someone who doesn't want you to be promoted to Obelisk Blue that's who," Jaden said. He looked up at his friend, "And I think we all know who."

"Chazz!" Syrus realized.

"What are you going to do Bastion?" Jaden asked. "Your promotion exam is in less than an hour."

"Not to worry. I have a solution to this minor problem."

Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion soon arrived at the Main Dueling Arena where

the promotion exams will be taken. Miss Fontaine, Dr. Crowler and Chazz

"Ah, Bastion, you arrived." Crowler said. But then frowned a bit, when he saw Jaden and Syrus, "And I see that you've brought some friends with you to watch."

"I can't believe you Chazz!" Jaden frowned at the Obelisk Blue boy. "I thought you were low, but to go this low? You would throw away your opponent's Deck into the ocean before he can duel you? How low can you get?"

"Excuse me?!" Miss Fontaine asked shocked.

"Pardon?!" Crowler asked in genuine disbelief.

"I don't know what he's talking about, I didn't do a thing." Chazz denied.

"Oh, is that so?" Everyone turned to see Zane, Alexis, and Katori standing at the entrance.

"I saw you Chazz, when Katori chased you to the docks; you dumped those cards into the water!" Alexis said. "Normally, I don't like to snitch but if there's one thing you don't do, it's messing with another duelist's deck!"

"That's low, Chazz, even for you," Jaden said.

"Oh come on, how do you know I wasn't throwing away my own cards?" Chazz said, still lying. "I guess Bastion and I just have similar decks."

"Liar!" Katori shouted. "I was there to see it especially after I beat you in a Duel!" This shocked Jaden and Syrus.

"You beat Chazz in a duel?!" the Slifers shouted.

"He did." Zane answered. "Alexis and I saw the whole thing."

"Hey! Nobody calls Chazz Princeton a liar, a cheat and nobody, absolutely nobody calls him a thief!" Chazz snapped at the growing group of audience members. "It's not my fault Bastion didn't keep a better eye on his deck where anyone could grab it."

It was pretty clear that nobody believed him. Even Crowler was looking shocked at his prized first–year pupil while Miss Fontaine looked absolutely appalled at what she was hearing. The problem was that beyond Katori's claims and both Zane and Alexis's confirmation, there was no proof. Katori had something of a reputation when it came to getting into scuffles with Obelisk Blue Students .Unless there was proof that the cards Chazz threw in the water was Bastion's they had nothing. Worst of all, Chazz knew it.

"Fine, we're not calling you a liar, cheat, or a thief," Bastion commented coolly as he approached the podium. "Let us begin then."

"Huh?" Jaden blinked. "But Bastion, you don't have a deck anymore, don't you?"

"Oh, is that what you think?" Bastion smiled enigmatically.

Katori's angry frown melted into a smug grin, "Be serious guys. You don't honestly think that all of those formulas Bastion drew in his room were for one Deck right One Deck holds a lot of possibilities, but even it has its limits."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Bastion agreed, standing across from Chazz. "You see, those formulas weren't for one Deck," Bastion grabbed the edges of his jacket and opened it, revealing a vest with six deck cases attached to the front, three on each side. "They were for all of my Decks! One for each Attribute in Duel Monsters!"

Chazz growled at this. His plan was ruined and there was no way he was gonna get out of this! The only way out is to win the duel. "Grr… fine! Keep your six crummy Decks! Cuz all I need is one!"

Bastion activated his Duel Disk and inserted one of his decks. "You're just a theorem to be solved, Chazz, a code to be cracked, you're finished!"

"Bring it, you worthless reject!"

"DUEL!"

(Chazz: 4000 Bastion 4000)

"Get ready! Because here comes the hurt!" Chazz said drawing his sixth card. "I summon Chthonian Soldier!"

The same dark armored warrior that faced Katori appeared

"And a card facedown, that'll do it for now." He concluded as he placed a reverse card on the Field.

"Oh will it now?" Bastion asked as he drew his sixth card.

"Sounds like Bastion has something up his sleeve." Jaden commented.

"He works quickly," Alexis said as she and Zane came up to stand besides Jaden and Syrus along with Katori

"And Chazz is using the same strategies again when I dueled him." Katori shook his head in disappointment. "He's getting predictable."

"I summon Hydrogeddon in ATK mode!" Bastion declared. "Hydrogeddon, arise!" A geyser of muddy water rose up and created a gray and brown dinosaur with an amphibian tail.

**(Hydrogeddon-LV/****,Attribute/Water,Type/ Dinosaur ATK/1600 DEF/ 1100 When this card destroys a monster your opponent controls by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydrogeddon" from your Deck.)**

"Now attack Chthonian Soldier! Hydro Gust! Destroy him!" The muddy water dinosaur let out a blast of mud water that sprayed and destroyed the soldier.

"Thanks, you just activated my Soldier's special ability!" Chazz announced. "It causes you to take the same amount of Damage to your Life Points as I do!"

(Chazz: 3600 Bastion 3600)

"Not bad," Zane commented.

"Bastion walked right into that one," Jaden said.

"But for good reason." Katori added.

"I activate a special ability also," Bastion said. "You see, Chazz, when Hydrogeddon successfully destroys a Monster in battle, I'm allowed to summon another Hydrogeddon from my Deck. So rise, Hydrogeddon!" Bastion took another Hydrogeddon card from his Deck and summoned it.

"And my Battle Phase continues which means that now I can wage a Direct Attack on you, Chazz. Go, Hydrogeddon, Hydro Gust Attack!" The new Hydrogeddon fired its attack. Chazz screamed as he was knocked down by the attack.

(Chazz: 2000 Bastion 3600)

"You'll pay for that," Chazz said getting up as he drew his next card.

"I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted! This lets me summon a Monster back from my Graveyard and the monster I choose is… that's right, Chthonian Soldier!" Chthonian Soldier was back on the field.

"Next, I activate the spell Infernal Reckless Summon! After I Special Summon a Monster with 1500 ATK or less, we must summon in ATK mode, all Monsters from our Hand, Deck, or Graveyard that match the Monsters we currently have on the Field. And I'll bring out my other Chthonian Soldiers!" He said as he took two more out from his Deck and summoned them.

"It doesn't make any sense. It doesn't matter how many of those things Chazz summons," Alexis said as Bastion summoned a third Hydrogeddon.

"They still won't have enough attack points to beat those Hydrogeddons."

"Not by themselves, they won't." Zane said as Chazz took a card from his hand.

"I activate the Equip Spell, Chthonian Alliance! The monster this card is equipped to gains 800 ATK points for every Monster on the Field with the same name as it." The Chthonian Soldier on Chazz's left growled as it was covered in dark energy, and grew three times its normal size.

"That brings its ATK points up to… well you're the math nerd, you figure it out."

"Like I said, really predictable…" Katori muttered. "Hey Chazz! Quit being a broken record and use a different strategy for once!" He shouted.

"Shut it Super Sentai Reject! Chthonian Solider, attack, one of those Hydrogeddons!" Chazz commanded. The giant, Chthonian Soldier slashed through the middle Hydrogeddon. Bastion grunted from the damage.

(Chazz: 2000 Bastion 1600)

"Bastion's Life Points have gone down by more than half!" Syrus said.

"He's losing the duel!"

"Relax Syrus, Bastion's got this. There's no way he'll lose this one." Katori assured him.

"Bravo, good show," Bastion said drawing a card, not even caring about the loss of points he had. "But it will be short lived. Rise, Oxygeddon!"

A Pteranadon monster made of green air appeared in a from an

**(Oxygeddon-LV/****,Attribute/Windr,Type/ Dinosaur ATK/1800 DEF/ 800 When this card is destroyed by battle with a Pyro-Type monster and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to both players.)**

"Now attack one of the 1200 point Chthonian Soldier with Vapor Stream!"

The oxygen made pteranadon breathed a clear air blast at one of the weaker soldiers, taking it out.

(Chazz: 1400 Bastion 1600)

"Forget?" Chazz scoffed. "When my Soldier's destroyed, you take the same amount of Damage as me! Some Whiz Kid you are!"

(Chazz: 1400 Bastion 1000)

"My turn's not through. Next my Hydrogeddon will attack your other Chthonian Soldier!" Once again, Bastion ordered one of his Hydrogeddons to attack and destroy the Soldier, causing both players to take the same amount of damage from Chthonian Soldier's special ability.

"That Damage still goes back to you loser!" Chazz taunted.

(Chazz: 1000 Bastion 600)

"Oh man why does Bastion keep attacking when he's hurting himself more than he's hurting Chazz?" Syrus said.

"He's fine," Jaden assured Syrus.

"And playing smart too," Zane added. "The Chthonian Soldier with the equip card has 3600 ATK points. Bastion would have to summon an incredibly powerful monster to beat him. Unless however…" The large Chthonian Solider lost most of its power.

Chthonian Soldier (4/ATK: 3600–2000/DEF: 1400)

"Wait, I see, unless he takes out the other Chthonian Soldiers and lowers the big one's ATK points!" Syrus realized.

"Right, Sy, so if Bastion's going to win this, he's going to have to give up some Life Points." Katori said.

"Last, I'll place this card facedown." A reverse card appeared on his Field. "That'll do for now."

"Will it? I wouldn't be so sure about it, Whiz Kid!" Chazz taunted as he drew his next card. "I sacrifice my Chthonian Soldier and all the cards in my Hand in order to summon Infernal Incinerator! Bet you didn't see that coming." He started to laugh as his soldier was engulfed in an inferno sphere.

"**Infernal Incinerator**!?" Bastion gaped.

The sphere started to explode, covering the field in smoke and from it; a giant fiend salamander appeared with the top half of a Chthonian Solider on the head.

**(Infernal Incinerator-LV/******,Attribute/Fire,Type/ Fiend ATK/2800 DEF/1800 This card can only be Normal Summoned or Set by discarding all other card(s) in your hand and Tributing 1 card you control with 2000 or more ATK. This card gains 200 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. This card loses 500 ATK for each other monster you control.)**

"Better break out your calculator because if you can't figure out a way to beat this guy, you're through!" Chazz said. Face it, Bastion; you have no chance against my Infernal Incinerator. Especially since he gains 200 ATK points for every Monster you have on the Field!"

**Infernal Incinerator /ATK: 2800–3400**

"That thing has 3400 ATK points?!" Syrus gawked. "That means no matter which Monster receives the attack, Bastion's through!"

"Infernal Incinerator, attack with Firestorm Blast!" The monster opened its mouth revealing a row of sharp teeth and launched a huge ball of fire at Oxygeddon.

"Bastion!" Jaden cried as the blast was nearing Bastion's monster.

"I activate my trap card Amorphic Barrier!"

A wall of ice crystal pillars rose up around Bastion's monsters.

**( Amorphic only when an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control 3 or more monsters. End the Battle Phase.)**

"When I have three or more Monsters, this trap card stops my opponent's attack and ends the Battle Phase. But nice try, Chazz."

"That was close." Syrus said.

"So what?" Chazz said, not caring in the slightest. "One turn, that's all it buys you and then you'll be all mine!"

"I'm afraid there won't be a next turn." Bastion declared as he drew his card.

"What?"

"You heard me, and I activate the Spell Card, Bonding H2O!" Bastion inserted a spell that showed a beaker, being poured to create water. "I sacrifice two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon…" The three monsters turned into geysers and combined. "…and summon **Water Dragon**!"

The geysers formed a large serpent like dragon made of pure water

**(Water Dragon-LV/******,Attribute/Water,Type/ Sea Serpent ATK/2800 DEF/2600 This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Bonding - H2O". While this card is face-up on the field, the ATK of FIRE monsters and Pyro-Type monsters become 0. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 2 "Hydrogeddons" and 1 "Oxygeddon" from your Graveyard.)**

"And since the number of Monsters on my side of the Field has decreased, so does Infernal Incinerator's ATK points."

**Infernal Incinerator ATK: 3400–3000**

"Doesn't matter, my Monster's ATK points are still higher than yours." Chazz smirked.

"Better double check your work," Bastion warned. "Because I've already done all the math!"

"All the math?" Crowler questioned. "Does that mean that…?"

Jaden confirmed Crowler's suspicions. "Bastion had this planned from the very start?"

"Told ya, Bastion got this one." Katori said. The Water Dragon created a large tsunami wave of water that washed over Infernal Incinerator, that took all of its power away from it.

**Infernal Incinerator ATK: 3000–0**

"No, it's ATK points!" Chazz cried.

"Indeed, that's Water Dragon's special ability." Bastion explained. "You see when he's out on the Field, the ATK points of FIRE attribute and Pyro–type Monsters automatically become 0. Now Water Dragon, attack! Tidal Blast!"

The dragon fired a high pressured blast of water that washed Infernal Incinerator again this time destroying it and knocking Chazz from the stage and dousing the whole arena in water even though it's only holographic.

(Chazz 0 Bastion 600)

"A well–played duel, Chazz," Bastion said when Chazz surfaced and the water started to recede. "But not well enough."

"Pure luck," Chazz retorted. "You drew a lucky card and stumbled into the win!"

"Again, with the luck speech…" Katori growled. "That was not luck at all!"

"No, it's okay, Katori." Bastion waved off. "Perhaps it was luck, but luck favors the prepared. And I was prepared to defeat you with half a dozen other cards as well, just as I was prepared for your suspected sabotage of my Deck."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"Fine, if you insist. The moment I learned you were going to be my opponent; I was prepared to face your underhanded tactics I've heard about from Katori. So before I left last night, I made sure that all of my best cards were with me and the only cards in the Deck in my desk were cards I could afford to lose. Plus…" He looked back to Katori said.

"I also had my fellow Ra see if you'd try it, and it seems I was correct."

"Yep. Not to mention I had a great time beating the crap out of Chazz in a duel." Katori grinned.

"Also," Bastion said removing a wet card of Vorse Raider. On it were some math equations on the card's face. "I can prove that this was my deck you threw in the ocean by the formulas I wrote on it. I suppose you could've written it but then the math would've been wrong, and it's not. Chazz, you lied, you cheated, you stole. You deserve to be demoted."

"And if you're gonna keep on doing that, at least be like Eddie Guerrero when he lied, cheated, and stole: Being honest about it." Katori added.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!" Chazz yelled.

Miss Fontaine crossed her arms, feeling most impatient with Chazz's actions. The boy was hailed as one of the best freshmen of the new school year. Yet, when it started to look like he was being challenged the boy seemed to crumble and panic by using absolutely any means possible to win. What was Crowler doing when he was in charge of the Obelisk boys? Did he turn a blind eye to anything they did simply because of his elitist views on the Obelisks? Miss Fontaine had expected a level of behavior from her girls in the girl's dorm. If she heard about someone bullying other students or heaven forbid attempting to cheat in duels she would bring the hammer down and hard!

"That's enough Mr. Princeton!" Miss Fontaine frowned, walking towards the now former Obelisk. "You lost. It happens in duels and despite what you seem to think it can happen to you too. Instead of trying to sharpen your skills though, it seems you've done everything in your power to win without even trying! Normally I'd have you investigated for cheating, especially since Bastion and Katori have proof of your attempt to cheat. Instead, maybe working your way back up from Ra Yellow will give you some decent work ethic." Chazz stayed silent as she then turned to Bastion. "Bastion, Congratulations, and welcome to Obelisk Blue."

"Thank you, Miss Fontaine but I'm afraid I must decline the invitation."

"Oh? And why's that?" Miss Fontaine asked.

"You see, when I first came here I promised myself that I wouldn't enter Obelisk Blue unless I was the number one student in the freshman class," Bastion explained. He turned to the audience and his eyes landed on Katori and Jaden. "Jaden, Katori, I believe that one of you are that student. I look forward to dueling the both of you."

"Hey, I'll take you on!" Jaden grinned. "You wanna go now? That duel got my blood boiling!"

"Not today I'm afraid," Bastion denied. "I'll need to go through a whole new set of equations and calculations. Rest assured though, I will be dueling you both in time."

"I think I can safely say that we'll both be waiting," Katori grinned.

"You bet!" Jaden agreed.

"Whew," Katori sighed as he exited the dueling arena. "Definitely intense."

'Can't wait to fight him!' TyrannoRanger chuckled as he walked alongside his duelist. 'The others agree with me!'

"That's good, because knowing Bastion it's going to be real tough!" Katori grinned.

"Hey Katori!"

"Huh?" Katori blinked. He looked to see Konomi wiht Jasmine and Mindy running towards him. "Hey guy man you three just keep popping up everywhere, not that I mind though."

"Well, you know," Konomi shrugged with a smile. Mindy seemed to have some mirth in her eyes. "Say, is that duel between Chazz and Bastion starting yet?"

"Oh, you guy missed it," Katori answered, causing the girls' disappointment. "Jaden, Alexis, and even Zane are heading out to celebrate. Bastion clobbered Chazz. Looks like I'll have to get used to have Chazz in my dorm building. Hope he doesn't ruin the mood."

"I'll cream him if he does," Konomi frowned.

"Oh? And what kind of mood are you hoping he won't ruin hmmm?" Mindy asked impishly.

"ACK! Nothing!" both Ra boy and Obelisk girl cried at once. They were both blushing Mindy and Jasmine just giggled at their embarrassment. Those two were SO into each other. It was just a shame that the pair just wouldn't fess up to each other. It would make things so much more fun.

"Anyway," Katori sighed. "I was looking for something else to do. That duel got my blood burning and I want to find something to do. Heck, I'll settle for watching some duels on a video or playing video games."

"I think Konomi knows a few ways to get that out of your system," Mindy giggled

"MINDY!" Konomi snapped, blushing furiously as her friend giggled. Growling, she grabbed Katori's arm and yanked him away. "C'mon! We're going to go elsewhere. We don't need this harassment!"

"Have fun!" Mindy waved to her retreating friend and her (almost) boyfriend

**Well another chapter I just post to my new fanic one is a sekirei x Transformers fanfic with ShockWave is main name the Logic Ashikabi and the second is Fate Great War a Fate Stay Night tell a Fith Grail war with batter betwen 56 servent and there is a few extra class serven besire 7 class.  
**

**If you guy is a Fan of one of there serie pleass look after those two fic and tell me what do you guy think.**

**Read and review.**


End file.
